The Raven's Black Shadow
by Draenian
Summary: Moving within the shadows of the Hashshashin there dwells a Sisterhood. The Sisterhood is betrayed and Nasira must flee for the sake of the Sisterhood. What happens when she steps foot in Brotherhood territory and meets their most skilled Assassin?
1. Black Shadow

_Edit: For all those that read this before I edited it, I don't know what happened below with my introduction...it got all jumbled. I fixed it so it's understandable now. And for anyone else wondering if I'm just crazy, well you're quite right XD! /edit_

_Hey everyone. Alright, I didn't think I would do this but I had an idea pop into my head and I just had to write it down. I have been having a huge writers block for a very long time and this has been a nice break, allowing me use my imagination again XD!_

_Anyways, in regards to this, I have read several fan fics based on Assassin's Creed and all are amazing and they totally outdo mine XD! The ones I've read have just blown me away with the words they use...it just...I dunno what words to put for my own! But yes...mine sucks and everyone else's is awesome! I just hope that anything I have written isn't too close to anyone else's stories ;. If it is please just tell me and let me know and I will be happy to edit anything, but I have been as original as my mind will let me._

_Also, I am going to say this now, this story does contain spoilers so please if you do not wish to hear of the spoilers do not continue reading. It doesn't appear until a few chapters down the line and I will post it again when the chapter is there but this will save anyone from beginning to read and find out down the road that there are spoilers one doesn't wish to know of if they have not finished the game and bring their hopes down. Also, if you don't like romantic mushy stuff then don't read this either, it comes eventually XD!_

_I apologize for my lack of imagination on the creation of the main character and her profession, I couldn't think of anything else and you will know what I'm talking about if you read further haha! Now, I am always open for constructive critique and friendly comments. Rude and/or flaming comments will be promptly ignored and don't think those kind of comments faze me cuz they don't, infact they amuse me greatly and reading them makes me laugh out loud...seriously. grins_

_All Assassin's Creed characters appearing in this story are copyright to Ubisoft and in no way am I claiming them as my own._

_All characters of my creation are of course copyright to me and I would appreciate you didn't steal them, I'm not particularly nice when this happens!_

_Sorry for the long intro but I what I say before the beginning is rather important. So now, enjoy !_

**--**

**Chapter 1 – Black Shadow**

The sun beat mercilessly down upon the citizens of Damascus. Many stayed to the more shady areas of the city but that did very little to cool them. The women, of more upper status of course, carried fans in which to fan themselves, but that merely pushed the hot air around them. The air was very humid, causing beads of sweat to cascade down their faces and backs. The smell from the large crowds of wandering people wasn't exactly pleasant.

The loud shouts of merchants advertising their numerous amounts of items could be heard echoing over the chattering crowds. Stalls were crowded heavily, many people pushing others to get a better look at the merchandise displayed across the tables of the stalls beneath the scaffolding. Men talked gruffly amongst one another and women giggled and dazzled over the jewelry. Greed was not only clear in their eyes, but in the eyes of the merchants themselves. Their eyes shining falsingly of the colors of gold from the gold coins that were waved about.

It was an ordinary mid-afternoon, that is until a shrill shout echoed over even the shouts and calls of the merchants. Many heads turned towards the commotion and mutterings could be heard. It wasn't until several people began to scream and dash about and another shout split the air once again.

"Assassin! Stop!" Shouted a guard.

A group of people were tossed aside as a figure clad in pure black with an eye catching bright blue sash wrapped around the waist of the figure. Guards were in close pursuit of the black clad figure, their swords drawn and held high. Over ten guards pursued the person as they sprinted down a bustling street. People screamed and parted before the group of guards, which grew alarmingly in numbers.

"Stop him!" Shouted a guard once more.

The pursuee snorted at the 'him' _Why is it they always think I'm male?_ thought to herself with annoyance. Young Nasira Ibnat-Toran'Lar sprinted down the bustling street, slipping in and amongst the terrified and confused citizens. She did not rudely and forcefully push and shove aside the people like the guards behind her. She was able to gracefully weave around the citizens, even before they could jump out of the way only to be tossed aside by the guards if they were not quick enough.

Nasira glanced behind her, noticing the numbers of her newfound friends grow form half a dozen to almost twenty. Her eyes fixed ahead once more to fall upon a dozen more making their way towards her. A smirk spread across her lips in amusement, She swiftly moved passed the citizens, stepping sharply to the right. In one graceful move she stepped up onto a barrel and leaped up and grabbed the side of a merchant shop's scaffolding and pulled herself up effortlessly, much to the shock and astonishment of the shopkeeper and citizens below. Nasira allowed herself a quick grin to the enraged guards below. She could hear a specific captain's yelling for others to follow her. She spared little time and climbed up onto the rooftops above.

Once she pulled herself up, Nasira continued her sprint, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with very little effort between leaps and climbs. It wasn't long before several guards managed to climb upon the roofs to join her as she ran. Jumping over several more rooftops she heard the sound of a high pitched whistle and barely dodged the arrow that zipped passed the hood that covered her face. Nasira growled and her eyes narrowed in the direction the arrow came from and caught sight of the archer standing a couple rooftops away. Nasira swiftly turned and sprinted towards the archer. Another arrow was nocked and instantly loosed at her once more. In a flash she unsheathed one of her swords at her side and struck the arrow aside. The archer's eyes widened at her reckless, yet amazing move. He only had enough time to remove another arrow from his quiver before she was upon him. There was a flash of black and blue and her sword slashed through the archer viciously. The archer fell forward, letting loose a cry of agony as he hit the ground face first below.

Nasira glanced quickly behind her, seeing a large group of guards making their way towards her. Without hesitating she stepped forward once more, the front gates now only a short distance away. The edge of the building neared and as she leaped off she caught sight of a white robed man perched upon the building ahead of her. Their eyes met, despite that both their faces were covered by their hoods, she could still feel his gaze upon her. As she landed below, rolling before quickly regaining her posture. Nasira rose her gaze to where she saw the white robed man perched and noticed he was gone. She didn't know who he was by name but she did know _what_ he was.

Numerous shouts forced her back to the reality of her situation. Quickly sheathing her blade she sprinted off towards the main gates once again. There were quite a few guards that stood blocking her exit. This only made her grin and increased her pace. The guard infront made to swing his sword at her running form but instead he swung much too early and unceremoniously tripped and began to fall forwards. Before he could embarrassingly regain himself, Nasira leaped up and using his back stepped up onto him and pushed off, causing him to fall heavily forward face first into the dirt. Nasira soared easily over the remaining awestruck guards below and lightly passed them. She grinned, her blue eyes flashing beneath her hood before she dashed off.

The guard that was flattened into the dirt was helped to his feet, but he shoved his helpers away aggressively. His face was beat red and full of rage. He shoved a finger towards Nasira's fleeing form and shouted, "Do NOT let that filth Assassin escape! Kill him!"

"There's that 'him' again." Nasira muttered under her breath as she ran. Raising a gloved hand to her lips she let forth a loud yet low pitched whistle. A sharp whinny answered and a fiery red bay mare appeared ahead of Nasira. As she neared the mare Nasira gracefully leaped up onto the saddle. The mare's ears flattened then perked forwards as the woman mounted. Nasira clicked to the mare and barely needed to touch the reins before the red mare bolted forward with an incredible amount of speed.

Nasira allowed herself a glance behind their fleeing forms and laughed as the outraged guards were soon left behind. Focusing her gaze ahead of them, she whistled softly, enough for the mare to hear her and she was allowed her full head, her pace quickening. Her hooves pounded the earth as she sped down the dirt path. As soon as Nasira deemed it safe enough, she slowed the mare to an easy trot. She patted her neck affectionately and smiled, "Good work Asimah. Your swift flight lost them as always." Nasira spoke softly to the mare.

The mare replied with a whinny and tossed her head, prancing as she trotted. Asimah was an Arabian purebred. The Arabian was Nasira's favorite breed of horse, bred specially for their speed and endurance. She kept the high strung mare at the easy trot as they made their journey towards their home village of Aldrahn. They would have to make camp for one night but by morning they would arrive.


	2. Betrayal

_I think I forgot to proofread this chapter cuz as I'm reading it, I have found alot of mistakes. I'm sorry people, I'm generally not the type that likes to leave this many mistakes out in the open ;. If you notice them you are more than willing to say something, I don't bite honest!_

Sorry!  


**Chapter 2 - Betrayal**

Aldrahn was a small town just west of Damascus, about a days ride out. Nasira adored not only the citizens of the village, whom of course knew of the Sisters but they felt safe within their presence, but she also loved the area around the village. Aldrahn was surrounded by luscious trees and other plant-life, making it seem almost paradise. She rode through the village, nodding to the guards whom nodded in return. The citizens of the village waved merrily to her as she passed them. She smiled and nodded to them, her mare ignoring the children that giggled and hovered around her legs.

They passed several merchant stands and buildings. Nasira weaved Asimah around the people and made her way towards a very large temple-like building further ahead and up a hillside. As she neared she halted the mare at the stables by the large building. Upon dismounting a young woman stepped forwards and bowed to Nasira. Nasira smiled to the woman and handed her the mare's reins.

"Thank-you." Said Nasira. The woman merely nodded curtly and led the mare away to be untacked and looked after.

Nasira walked swiftly out of the stables and made her way up the path to the large building. There were quite a few other Sisters, all clad in the same black robes. However, most wore green sashes, this ranking them as Novices. Some wore purple, the next rank above a Novice, then it proceeded to red, silver, then blue. There were only two at a time that could wear a blue sash, ranking them as an Elite. A gold sash was worn only by the Master of the Akhawat-Afya. The Master of the Sisters of the Shadows was an older woman, probably about fifty years of age, named Fadilah Umm-Aldium'Dan. She was a powerful woman, leading and guiding the Sisters for many years. Nasira had learned much from Fadilah but she didn't always approve with much of the Master's ways. This frequently got her into trouble with the Master. Nasira always followed the Creed, but found Fadilah tended to constantly make up rules as she went which annoyed Nasira to no end.

As Nasira approached the staircase that lead to the entrance of the building and younger woman stepped towards her. Nasira lowered her hood and smiled to the woman. Nasira had short, bright red hair. It reached slightly below her ears, a few long strands always flaling over her eyes. Her eyes were an intense bright blue. These features always had others picking on her, that is until she could beat the daylights out of them as she grew stronger. Her skin was a dark, but light in color, almost like one had tanned but remained that way. Her features almost made her look younger than her age, which was twenty two. "Bayan. I'm glad to see you are doing well."

The young woman, Bayan, was barely two years younger than Nasira. She wore a red sash around her waist. Nasira viewed Bayan almost as the sister she never had. She taught her much, excluding that of the skills of the bow and arrow of course.

Bayan grinned and hugged the fiery haired woman, "I'm glad to see you as well Nasira." As she stepped back from the embrace her eyebrows furrowed in mock anger, "What took you so long? You said it was going to be a short and simple mission."

Nasira chuckled, "I apologize. It seemed the pig-headed idiot was hiding well and it took awhile to find him."

"Well I'm glad it's done." Suddenly Bayan's expression turned serious which caused Nasira to frown, "The Master wished to see you and several more of us. She's been acting a lot stranger than usual Nasira."

"It's probably nothing to worry about Bayan. She has probably made up some new and ridiculous rule that will only prove making our missions that much more complicated to fulfill." Nasira rolled her eyes.

Bayan's expression remained concerned, "I pray you are right Nasira."

Nasira smiled softly, "C'mon let us see what it is our dear Fadilah wants."

Bayan shook her head and chuckled as Nasira called the Master by her first name, knowing well Nasira was the only one brave enough to approach the Master and not address her properly. This, to Nasira's satisfaction, also annoyed Fadilah immensely.

Nasira talked amongst Bayan as they climbed the stairs to the Master Sister's hall. As they approached Nasira frowned as she glanced around. A rather large amount of Sisters were gathered around the Master's desk, where she stood facing the window behind her. The other Sisters glanced towards the two approaching, all containing the same confused filled eyes. Nasira's gaze remained upon Fadilah's unmoving form and strode to the desk and stopped directly infront of it.

"Ah Nasira, I see you have returned." Replied Fadilah, a note in her voice Nasira found a bit strange.

_Perhaps Bayan was right. _She frowned, "Yes Master Sister. I have successfully completed the mission as was asked of me."

"And the proof?"

Nasira removed from a small satchel at her side an emblem of the Head Templar Guard and placed it upon the desk infront of her. In the Sisterhood there was a difference in their traditions from the Brotherhood. In the Brotherhood, they carried white feathers that were dipped in their target's blood once they were successfully assassinated. However, in the case of the Sisters they were to bring any piece of equipment or item of direct proof their target was taken care of. It could be almost anything so long as it belonged to the target and would prove it was indeed that target.

Fadilah turned now and Nasira saw in her eyes something she thought she would never see, calm insanity. The Master smiled and picked up the emblem, examining it before placing it down once more.

"You have done well Nasira. However." The smile remained on her lips, but Nasira felt a twinge of evil radiating form this smile, "You are reckless." Said the woman.

_Here we go. _Thought Nasira, her expression never changing, "Reckless ma'am?"

Fadilah barked a laugh, a malicious laugh, "Oh Nasira don't act so naïve. You have never really listened, always recklessly barging through your missions, endangering yourself, others, and worst of all, the Sisterhood."

Nasira's eyes narrowed at these accusing words. She was used to Fadilah's lectures but this was different. She remained silent so Fadilah continued.

"I do not know how exactly you have risen in the ranks as you have and claimed the blue sash of an Elite Assassin. But, the others within this room aren't much different. This comes to make me believe you are all becoming disobedient and untrustworthy." Her eyes flashed dangerously but the same smile remained, "So, to counter all of your stupidity and untrustworthy actions, I have formed an alliance," The smile was reverberating with evil.

Nasira tensed and stood straighter, "What do you mean alliance? With whom?"

Suddenly a tall man stepped from around a bookcase and stood beside the Master. He wore silver chainmail and ontop was the ever distinctive white tunic and red cross. A Knight Templar. Rage filled Nasira upon seeing the tall Templar Knight She now understood the exact meaning of her previous mission, to take out the Head Guard so this man could take his place. She could not believe the Master would resort to an alliance with the disgusting and pathetic man. However, upon studying the man further she recognized his face for some reason. It took only a moment before she figured it out.

"YOU!" She stabbed an accusing finger at him, her blue eyes ablaze with fury, "It was you that killed my father!" She shouted.

The Knight merely shrugged, "I have killed many in my lifetime. No doubt he was a lowlife scum, his existence no longer permitted to remain in this world." A grin appeared on his ugly face, "I merely helped him along."

Nasira almost lost control of herself, but with quick thinking she refused to be blinded by her anger. The Knight suddenly rose his hand and a large group of Templar soldiers came up the stairs around the Sisters. Their swords drawn and pointed at them all. One stupidly stepped towards Nasira with an outstretched hand.

In a flash, Nasira's right sword loosed and she slashed viciously upwards, slicing up his chest and through his neck to his chin. Blood splattered and sprayed everywhere. She gripped her sword tightly and before she could step towards another, a dull thud was heard twice over and she felt an incredible amount of pain in her right shoulder and left leg. She dropped onto her good knee and rose a hand to her shoulder where she felt cold steel. A throwing knife was lodged into her shoulder and left leg just above the knee. She felt warm blood begin to ooze from the wounds. Nasira gritted her teeth and pulled both knives form their marks. Pain threatened to overwhelm her but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

Her eyes jerked to Fadilah whom of which was holding another knife in her hand. A deadly smirk lay across the woman's lips, "Oh Nasira, you still don't understand. You have never listened, so as punishment for your behavior you will die here. As will all the Sisters that stand before you. Surely their minds are also filled with your silly nonsense."

The Knight beside Fadilah snapped his fingers and the Templars obeyed instantly. A high pitched scream was heard and Nasira jerked her head over to the sound. Her eyes widened in horror. Bayan dropped to the floor in a heap.

"No!" Screamed Nasira and she leaped to her feet.

Despite the pain that jolted through her body, her fluid movements were without any sign of her injuries. In one step she had moved to the Templar that stabbed her friend, her black blade stabbed directly through the soldier's stomach as if it were a hot knife through butter. Nasira ripped the blade from the slumped soldier and dropped to her friend's side.

"Bayan." Nasira whispered as she lifted her friend's head and gazed upon her now very pale face.

A weak smile formed across the girl's face, "It isn't your fault Nasira. You are not to be blamed." She grimaced and her eyes opened revealing pain and sadness, "Now flee from here. Find help and berid of this vile woman." With her last words breathed in only a soft whisper, Bayan's form went limp in Nasira's arms.

Tears stung Nasira's eyes and her vision blurred. She shut them tightly, gently placing her friend upon the ground before reopening them and placed her gaze upon the forms of the Master and the Templar Knight at her side. Within her eyes was a deep anger she had never felt in her entire life. She wanted ever so badly to leap at the woman and end her life as painfully as permitted. However, Nasira knew she had to heed Bayan's dying words and flee to find help.

The other Sisters were fighting now, many were dead. The more experienced ones fought bravely. Nasira did not like the idea of leaving them but she knew she had no other choice. She stood and her eyes said everything. Fadilah's grin faded to a frown and her face contorted in anger.

"Do not let her escape! Kill her!" She screamed.

Nasira spun and climbed the railing behind her. Without any hesitation she leaped downwards, landing below and rolling forwards. This sent a massive jolt of pain rushing up her leg and her head spun and throbbed. She stumbled as she got to her feet. She quickly and clumsily regained her balance and sprinted forward. Each step was agonizing but she knew she needed to get out of the village.

As she exited the building she ran down towards the stables. Heavy footsteps behind her alerted her that there was a large group of Templars directly behind her. Nasira rose her hand and whistled sharply. A loud whinny answered and Asimah moved quickly towards Nasira's fleeing form. The mare still had her bridle on but no saddle. Nasira reached her horse and launched herself onto the mare's back. Asimah snorted and with a pull of the reins, was off at a swift gallop down the road. The soldiers were quickly left behind but Nasira did not slow the mare. Her knees gripped the mare's side tightly and she sat low and flat, Asimah's fiery red mane whipping her face.

They were well out of the village and traveled swiftly before Nasira finally slowed her horse. Asimah's neck and flanks were lathered from the hard run and her nostrils flared with each breath she took. Nasira walked her over to a small stream off to the side of the road. Here she dismounted and allowed the mare to drink her fill. Nasira could really feel her wounds now. They throbbed painfully with each movement she made. She had never felt anything of the sort before and wondered if the knives were tipped. She knew the Sisters did not believe in poisoning the tips but the Master had gone mad afterall.

Nasira dropped down to the stream's edge and rolled up her pant leg to where the nasty wound was. It looked horrible and retained a strange odor, "Must have been tipped." She muttered angerly.

She slowly moved to one of the satchels at her waist and pulled a couple of small rolls of bandages. Unfortunately with no saddlebags, which of course contained most of her supplies including any healing solvents and liquids, this meant she had only water to wash the wounds. She couldn't even sew shut the gaping wounds. She cursed herself for not carrying these items directly on her.

She carefully washed away the dirt and caked in blood, causing it to bleed freshly again. She wrapped the cleaned wound as tightly as possible. Blood was already beginning to stain through but there was nothing she could do about this. Once that task was taken care of, her shoulder was next. Slowly removing her upper robes over her right arm and shoulder, taking some flesh as she went, she began cleaning the slightly larger wound. Wrapping the shoulder proved much more difficult but she managed a somewhat decent job and replaced her robes carefully back over her bare arm.

She sighed heavily and glanced to Asimah, whom was now ripping away at the luscious grass around the stream. Nasira slowly rose to her feet, the pain seemingly more intense now with each movement she made. She stepped towards the mare and studied her a moment. She would not be able to mount as she did before. Instead she tapped the mare's front knees and licked softly to her. Asimah snorted lazily to Nasira and dropped to her knees. Nasira mounted carefully and the mare rose to her feet.

Nasira stroked and patted the mare's neck, "Thank-you my friend." She frowned as she glanced to the road ahead, "We have a long journey ahead of us."

With a low click and an ever so slightly move of the reins, Asmiah was off at a slow and easy trot down the road, heading east.


	3. The White Robed Assassin

_Sorry for the crappy titles peoples, I wasn't originally going to create names for them but decided I should and it would be fun XD! Anyways, this chapter is the chapter that contains spoilers! I hope all read my beginning intro that stated that there would be spoilers and that no one is disappointed now that they have read up to this far and saw this! You cannot yell at me for that lol!_

_Just wanted to clarify that and continue if you don't mind them !_

Edit: My god I am such an idiot. I have NO idea why I said Tamir was the Bureau Leader of Damascus. For some reason I had it in my head that he was this man. :rolls her eyes: I wish I would have noticed this earlier! Sorry guys, I really do know what I'm talking about! I think... /edit

--

**Chapter 3 – The White Robed Assassin**

The sun had barely begun to rise by the time Nasira arrived back in the city of Damascus. She kept her head low, her black hood covering almost her entire face. Her shoulder and leg wounds burned now, feeling as if someone was pressing a white hot piece of steel upon her flesh. She did not know what was upon the tip of the knives but she knew she needed to properly treat the wounds soon.

As she neared the main gates she wondered briefly if the guards remembered her from only a couple of days ago. Her guess was more than likely yes but there truly was only one way to find out for sure.

Nasira dismounted the red mare infront of a small stable. She smiled and patted Asimah's neck before handing the reins to the stablehand, as well as pressing a single gold coin in his hand. Without a word Nasira moved away and glanced about.

The main entrance's security seemed to have gained a couple more guards, this made Nasira chuckle lightly. As she walked in and amongst the smaller stalls outside the city gates and caught sight of a large group of people making their way into the city. Hastening her step she slipped unnoticed into the crowd and walked directly in the middle of them. She kept her head dipped low but her eyes watched the guards carefully. She could see them scanning the group but she was able to pass through unnoticed.

Once inside she allowed the group to move ahead. She watched the guards and once she believed they were not going to attack she continued forward. Nasira knew where she needed to go to find the appropriate healing supplies. One may think an Apothecary but she had a different place in mind. Technically where she had in mind was forbidden by her organization but she was saved once by this particular place, more or less by the inhabitant. If she was found in this place it could certainly land her in a bit of trouble. A bit being a rather large understatement.

Nasira stepped around the slowly growing crowds as the day grew brighter. She walked a fair ways before coming across a ladder along the side of the building. Any other time she would have just as easily scaled up the building but her wounds slowed her movements and prevented her from performing her regular acrobatic moves. She muttered irritatingly to herself, unamused about her current condition and prayed she wouldn't need to flee from the guards if they happened to spot her and know what she was.

Once she reached the top she glanced about the rooftops, scanning for any archers or patrolling roof guards. None could be seen presently so she pulled herself up and began her journey across. Carefully, Nasira hopped from one roof to another, favoring her injured left leg. Only once did she almost lose her balance as she leaped over a longer span of a distance between two buildings. She mumbled a curse before continuing.

For what seemed like ages at her slow pace she finally found one particular building she was searching for. She stopped before an opening in the top, one foot placed before a symbol infront of the hole. She studied the symbol for a moment. Nasira knew the symbol well, as did all the Sisters. It was the famous symbol of the Hashshashin. Taking a deep breath Nasira stepped towards the hole and bent down and lowered herself down into it. The Bureau Leader had once helped her when she was one a mission. She had become injured and he actually helped to treat her wounds and allowed her to stay until she was deemed fit to leave. Of course, if other Assassins of the Brotherhood arrived she had to hide for fear of being seen.

Nasira landed softly down, her eyes glancing briefly to the running fountain, the same symbol imprinted above the flowing water as was above on the roof. As she rounded the corner to where the Leader was normally seated around his scrolls and books she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat and her entire body froze. It seemed the Bureau Leader and Nasira weren't the only ones present.

Standing infront of the Leader in conversation was the same white robed man Nasira spotted perching upon a rooftop during her flight the other day. Judging from the assortment of weapons all over his body he was one of a very high rank, an Elite. Nasira was also an Elite but their difference in skill was quite significant. It was as if time had stopped completely as they all stared at each other, or at her mostly.

The Leader rose from his seat, his brows risen in question, "Nasira?" He asked.

It was all she needed before she bolted back to the top entrance. Despite her wounds screaming in protest, the pain sweeping throughout her body, she ignored them and climbed swiftly up and out. The moment she reached the top she was off at a sprint across the rooftops. She needn't have glanced behind her to know the white robed Assassin was directly behind her.

Nasira leaped a particularily long distance between buildings and stumbled slightly as she landed. She cursed again at herself and winced as a large jolt of pain shot through her leg. She did not stop at this and continued as quickly as possible. Nasira spared herself a look behind her and noticed the Assassin was in mid leap, knowing his eyes would be upon the ground below. She took this chance and ducked beside and behind a thick pillar, enough to hide her entire form. She pressed her back against the large pillar and held her breath to listen. She could hear his almost silent footsteps as he neared her position. She knew he would know of her position but she had to take the chance.

In one quick motion she unsheathed her swords and stepped forward. Her right sword swung upwards where it was blocked by his long blade. Her other sword was swung low but she stopped it just barely pressing against his side as she felt steel pressed against her stomach where he held his short blade. They held themselves in their position, knowing it could end up fatal for one of both. Their eyes were locked upon each other as they stood.

"Why is a Sister of the Shadows so far from home I wonder." He voice was dangerously low as he spoke.

Nasira's eyes narrowed, "Am I unallowed to travel freely, Brother?" She emphasized the Brother with a low hiss.

The Assassin smirked, "You are not indeed restricted to travel freely but my question was pinpointed more towards why you were stepping foot into one of our Bureaus. Surely you were not lost."

Nasira was afraid to reveal the Leader's assistance to her but she also knew better to lie to any other fellow Assassin, whether it be of her own Sisterhood or even the Brotherhood.

"No, I was obviously not. I wished an audience with this Bureau Leader as I needed help." She stated, every word ringing true.

The man must have noticed no lie stuck to her tongue as he did not move to aggressively break their stance, "You know it is forbidden to step foot within the Brotherhood's territory."

"I do, but he has helped me in the past and the help I seek is of the utmost importance." Nasira replied shortly, feeling a little annoyed now.

Her right arm began to quiver as pain and a burning sensation was sweeping through her. Her arm was weakening quickly and no doubt she would succumb to him beating her down. He seemed to have felt her change of strength as the knife pressed to her stomach slackened slightly. Before more words could be said between them, a new voice broke the silence.

"You two, you are not permitted to be here!" A rooftop archer guard approached them, an arrow nocked and ready in his bow.

Both the man and Nasira instantly glanced to the guard and the archer's brow furrowed, "Wait a moment I know who you both are!" His eyes widened, "Assassins!" He screamed.

His voice suddenly gurgled as a knife was jutting out form his throat, blood oozing down his neck and stained his mail. The white robed Assassin had broken their stance and had planted the throwing knife in his throat. It was only a brief moment before more shouts could be heard. The man spun around to Nasira and pushed her forward.

"Run now!" He said quickly.

Nasira did not hesitate and sprinted away, the man directly behind her. The scream of the now dead guard instantly alerted any nearby guards. Several had already climbed onto the rooftops and began pursuing the two Assassins. Both hopped from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly, Nasira managing to keep pace with the man's much longer strides, and with her wounds.

Several more guards appeared infront of them but this did not slow them. Nasira unsheathed her right blade and slashed low as the closest soldier swung his sword haphazardly at her. The blade glided easily through the guard's stomach, blood gushing forth. Nasira glanced over to see the white robed man rise to his feet, a small blade attached to his wrist disappear into its sheath. She knew from her mentor about the hidden blades the Assassins of the Brotherhood possessed and always found them rather intriguing

Upon finishing off the guards both did not hesitate and bolted forward once more. Several arrows whistled passed their forms but did little to stop them. The main gate appeared in sight and both jumped back down to the ground, startling the crowd of people and causing them to gasp, mutter, and scream. They continued their sprint towards the gate, Nasira feeling a wave of deja-vu upon doing so.

A group of guards crowded around the entrance, their swords unsheathed and pointing towards the two Assassin's running forms. In almost perfect unison both Nasira and the white robed man leaped up, one foot landing upon the head of an unfortunate guard, pushing off and soaring over the rest of the shocked guards below. Both landed easily on the other side and sprinted forward again. Nasira whistled shrilly, as did the man beside her. Both were answered with whinnys. Nasira's fiery red mare, Asimah, cantered to her master, her ears pinned as she turned around to face the opposite direction. Nasira swung herself up onto the mare's back, gathering the reins and with only a low click the mare bolted forward into a swift gallop.

Nasira glanced behind to see the man leaping gracefully into the saddle of a pure white stallion. They were directly behind the red mare as they made their escape away from the city of Damascus. Many people leaped out of the way of the charging horses, yelling curses in their direction or just mindlessly screaming.

They traveled for a fair ways, their horses continuing their grueling pace. The pain came in fitful jolts with each beat of Asimah's hooves upon hitting the earth. Nasira's breathing became difficult and harsh but she clenched her teeth, trying to numb the feeling. The man must have noticed her distress and his voice startled her.

"It is safe to stop here a moment." He called over the thunderous beating of the two horses' hooves pounding the earth.

Nasira let out a rather louder than knowing sigh of relief as she tugged gently on the reins and whistled low to the mare. Asimah snorted and dug her front hooves into the earth, skidding to a halt. The white stallion halted beside them and snorted his protest upon stopping.

Nasira glanced to the hooded Assassin, "Why are we stopping?"

The man dismounted and led his horse to a nearby stream, "To treat your wounds before they get worse."

Nasira blinked at his words and moved her horse to follow, dismounting when they approached the stream. Upon stepping down Nasira's injured leg exploded with a pain she had never felt before. She cursed much louder than she wanted, mostly at sounding like she was frail and weak. She had tried so hard to hide the pain since she left Aldrahn.

"Come." He said promptly, standing by the stream.

Nasira's eyes flashed with annoyance beneath her hood, "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Perhaps if you share yours." He replied shortly, "Where are your supplies?"

"I had to flee without my saddlebags." Nasira said as she sat down close to the flowing water.

"And you carry none on you?" She could hear the irritation on his tone of voice.

"Obviously not!" She snapped in return.

She did not need to see his face to know he rolled his eyes at her forgetfulness. She was always scolded by her mentor about keeping extra vials of healing liquid and bandages in her satchels at her side. Each time she only kept them in her saddlebags.

"Show me your wounds." He said shortly as he stepped to her from his horse.

"Are you going to answer my question first?" Nasira asked before doing anything.

He knelt down next to her, placing a vial and some bandage wraps on his lap, "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

Nasira blinked upon hearing his last name, knowing it translated to 'Son of none.' She did not ask questions however, "Nasira Ibnat-Toran'Lar." She answered despite that he did not ask.

"Your shoulder first." Altaïr said.

Nasira sighed and lowered her hood, the sun catching her crimson red hair. With excruciating effort she pulled her robe down over her right shoulder. The bandages she used the previous day were a dark and ugly red. She knew they were going to be difficult to remove.

Altaïr moved forward and began to unwrap the dirty bandages. When they reached the flesh he glanced to her scrunched up face, "This is going to hurt a bit."

"I think a bit is going to be a bit of an understatement." She said as she held her breath.

As gently as possible Altaïr peeled the bandage from the wound, the dried and caked blood peeling off the scabs and flesh, causing the wound to reopen. Once the bandage was fully removed he studied the black and red stab wound. It looked strange.

"What happened to acquire such a wound?" He asked quietly as he began to clean the blood and dirt away with a damp rag.

Nasira sighed and closed her eyes, remaining silent for a moment. Altaïr was unsure if she was going to answer but before he could speak she spoke.

"The Akhawat-Afya was betrayed by our Master. I'm sure an act in which you are none too familiar with." Her eyes darted to him, noticed his own upon her as she spoke.

Indeed he did know this all too well. It was only barely a year ago did the Hashshashin's previous Master, Al Mualim, betray the Brotherhood, using Altaïr merely as a tool to fuel his power hungry needs. Nasira felt anger coarse through his body as the memories flooded through his mind. She continued anyways.

"She sold us out to the Templars. We were surrounded by the Knights, but we fought bravely. The Master lodged two throwing knives into me as I viciously killed a Knight that charged at me, one in the shoulder and one in my left leg. Directly after that my best friend was killed. I was lucky I could control my anger and promptly fled, with the word of her forcing me to." She paused as she quivered slightly with rage. Altaïr felt the movement but said nothing.

"I feel a deep shame for leaving my fellow Sisters to be slain by the disgusting Templar's hands. I fear they will think I was a coward, undeserving the rank I hold. I only fled for the sake of finding help and in return seek my revenge to that vile woman." Her blue eyes were ablaze and she clenched her fists, "I await the day my blades finds her flesh and sends her tainted soul to Hell where it belongs."

Her voice was barely a whisper by the end but filled with a deadly ring. Altaïr continued to clean her wound a remained silent a moment before speaking, "What you did was not an act of cowardice and the Sisters shouldn't be so rash to think as much. Do not be so hard on yourself about it, anyone with the will enough would have done the same."

"Thank you." Nasira muttered, her ears growing a little hot form the unexpected comment.

The awkwardness was very heavy in the air but Altaïr decided to break it, "The knives were tipped."

Nasira huffed, "That doesn't surprise me. The woman scrutinizes me and tells me I do not follow the Creeds whereas she can't even follow the simple rule of never to use poison."

Nasira swore she heard a very faint chuckle under his breath, "The poison was meant to immobilize you, even go so far as to paralyze you. The poison is probably from the venom of a snake or spider. It's a wonder you still move from the looks of the potency that still remains in the wound."

Nasira snorted, "The stupid woman underestimates me."

Altaïr uncorked the stopper on the vial and glanced to her, "I'm going to warn you, this will sting."

Nasira could smell the contents of the vial and knew full well their effect, "I know." She sighed and prepared herself for what followed.

The pain was almost doubled due to the poison that still lingered within the gash. The wound bubbled and hissed as the poison was being drawn out. Altaïr wrinkled his nose and quickly cleaned any remaining blood and wiped away the trail of black poison that leaked out of the wound before he wrapped her shoulder with fresh bandages.

Sweat formed upon her brow as each touch of the cloth caused spasms throughout her muscles. She tried ever so hard not to move, which she seemed to do well since he said nothing. Once he finished wrapping her shoulder he motioned towards her leg by moving to her left side.

Nasira slowly rolled her pantleg up to reveal another caked and dried bandage. A grunt of annoyance sounded from him as he gazed at the filthy rags. Nasira heard the sound and frowned in embarrassment.

"I can treat this myself."

Altaïr ignored her and reached to begin once again unwrapping the old bandage. This wound was somehow not as bad as the shoulder but the pain was still the same when he applied the liquid. When he finished wrapping the new bandage he rose and stepped to his horse to place the almost empty vial and extra bandages into a saddlebag. Nasira carefully rolled her pantleg back down and pulled down the sleeve to her robes. The wounds felt much better, although rather numb and a bit sore. She rose to her feet and clicked lightly. Asimah walked to her side where Nasira pulled herself up onto her bare back.

"Thank you Altaïr." She said quietly.

He did not reply right away as he mounted before glancing ahead, "You will accompany me to Masyaf where you can seek an audience with the Master."

He whistled low to the stallion and touched his sides with his feet, causing the white stallion to snort and begin forward at an easy trot. Nasira sighed and followed suit. Her blue eyes burned into his back.

"You're welcome Nasira, it was no trouble at all." Nasira mocked in a whisper, hardly attempting to imitate his voice.

"You're welcome, it was undoubtly much trouble." He said suddenly replied.

His reply startled her, forgetting how well the ears of a well trained master Assassin worked. Her brows furrowed, "Oh shut up!"

A slight unseen smile spread across his lips and despite the fact she was behind him and his hood remained pulled over his face, she could sense the smile and smirked herself.


	4. Masyaf

**Chapter 4 - Masyaf**

It was still very early morning before Altaïr and Nasira arrived in the village of Masyaf. Masyaf held the headquarters of the Hashshashin. As they made to enter the front gates they two guards standing ready stepped forward.

"It's alright she's with me." Said Altaïr, never slowing his horse's pace.

The guards nodded and returned to their post as they two passed through. Nasira's brows rose in amazement as she took in the scenes of the village. It was definitely larger than Aldrahn but not by a lot. The population was perhaps a quarter more in Masyaf. The village sat along the base of a mountain, a perfect way to hide it slightly out of view. The villagers paid little mind to them as they passed by, a difference Nasira noticed right away, her being used to being greeted by the citizens of her village. Despite that, she liked the overall feeling.

Nasira followed behind Altaïr and his white stallion as they began to climb fairly high up towards a large and also temple-like building. As they climbed further Nasira noticed a significant more amount of men wearing the same white robes, but with some differences. Some robes were grey, which Nasira wondered if they were guards. Also, in compared to Altaïr, carried far less weapons. This of course, she knew depended on rank, Novices carried only a long blade, and the amount of weapons grew after that. The hidden blades were worn by all that passed the initiation, it just all came down to how well trained and experienced one was to use it.

Altaïr dismounted the stallion upon approaching a stable filled with quite a few horses. A young boy ran up to greet him with a grin, taking the stallion's reins from Altaïr. Nasira dismounted as well and was greeted by a slightly younger and shyer boy. Nasira smiled to the boy, "Do not worry she will not bite." She said softly, stroking the mare's muzzle.

Asimah whinnyed and lowered her head to push gently on the boy's chest. The boy giggled and with much more confidence took the reins from Nasira and guided the mare away to to be taken care of. Altaïr was already making his way towards the building and Nasira jogged to catch up. As she walked behind him she noticed several men were looking at her, muttering to one another, no doubt wondering why a Sister accompanied Altaïr. She snorted and ignored their stares, continuing to follow Altaïr.

Altaïr's long strides took them up a staircase, Nasira lagging behind as she took in the sights. The markings and overall layout of the building fascinated her and she had to climb the steps by two or more to catch up. As they reached the top Altaïr halted several steps away from the large desk, tall bookcases on either side. A tall man stood facing one of the bookcases, seemingly deep into reading. Beside him was a beautiful stained glass window.

"Altaïr, you have returned I see, and accompanied by a friend." The man said. At first Nasira was expecting him to be angry but his tone was gentle.

"Yes Master, she seeks an audience with you." Replied Altaïr.

The Master turned, his soft green eyes studying Nasira carefully. Nasira felt a little nervous being in his presence, even more so now that several other Brothers that were wandering about stopped to listen. The Master made no move to usher them away. Altaïr moved aside and motioned for her to step forward and face the front directly. Nasira did so with slight hesitation of nervousness.

"Ah, one of the Akhawat-Afya I see, and an Elite no less." His eyes never left hers, "You may dress like one and carry their weapons but first I need proof that you are indeed a Sister of the Shadows."

Nasira saw Altaïr turn slightly, his brown eyes upon her and she wondered if he thought she was an imposter. Nasira nodded and spinning around with her back towards the Master and pulled her left sleeve down only enough to reveal a large tattoo on her shoulder. The tattoo signified she was indeed a member of the Akhawat-Afya. The tattoo was of a black raven almost disappearing into the shadows. The Sisters were always well known for moving unseen in the shadows which is also why they wore black robes. Altaïr studied the tattoo and noticed beside the tattoo was the beginning of a large and deep scar, how long it was he did not know.

The Master smiled, "Thank you, that is all I require from you. Now tell me your name."

Nasira pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder and turned to face the Master, her feeling of confidence regaining itself, "My name is Nasira Ibnat-Toran'Lar sir."

The Master nodded, "And why have you come to seek an audience with me, it is rare for one of the Sisters to approach the Hashshashin, almost reckless even."

Nasira never wavered from his words, knowing full well it was even more forbidden to step foot within the stronghold itself, "I understand Master, but what I seek is of the utmost importance."

The Master frowned, "Continue."

Nasira took a deep breath before continuing, "The Akhawat-Afya has been betrayed to the Knights Templar. My Master sold us out and killed many."

Nasira heard many mutterings behind and beside her, noticing that there were more of the Brothers around now. Altaïr watched her as she spoke, he could see the strength within her eyes and admired her unwavering ability to speak twice about the events as she only told him the previous night. The Master sighed and placed the book he was holding down upon the desk.

"This is indeed grave news. I am sorry to hear this and I mourn the loss of your fellow Sisters. However, I had a feeling this Fadilah Umm-Aldium'Dan was a bit strange and how she was appointed Master I will never know."

Nasira's eyes widened upon hearing him speak her Master's name, "You know her sir?"

The Master chuckled, "Of course I do dear child, we of the Brotherhood know as much of the Sisters as you know of us Brothers. Word reaches us rather quickly. However, in regards to this, this is the first I have heard." His expression grew serious again, "I see you were injured in the fray as well."

Nasira nodded, "Yes sir, the Master injured me herself with tipped knives as I was fending off a Templar guard."

The Master was silent for quite some time, his mind deep in thought. He began to pace slowly, his head low. All eyes were upon him as he paced. Several minutes passed and the room was eerily silent. The Master stepped around the desk and stood infront of Nasira, "I need to think on this child. In the meantime you can get some rest while you wait. It could take several days."

Nasira's expression fell in exasperation, "Sir I don't wish to sound rude or ungrateful but the longer I way to more of my fellow Sisters could be dead."

The Master placed his hands on her shoulders, a soft smile on his lips, "I know how you are feeling but to run in blindly could cost many more unnecessary lives being spent and we do not want that. Only the lives of the traitors are needed to be taken dear one. Now, be patient and I will summon you upon my decision."

Nasira sighed and nodded, "I trust your words Master Brother."

He patted her good shoulder lightly and stepped back facing Altaïr, "Goo,d now Altaïr please take her to room in which she can rest. I will also be summoning you when I reach my decision." He turned his gaze to Nasira's, "When you are rested you will go to the Healers and have those wounds rebandaged and you have my permission to use these grounds as if they were your own."

Nasira smiled, "Thank you Master."

Altaïr nodded to the Master and stepped towards the stairs and descended, Nasira followed behind. They remained silent the entire walk through the building. Nasira kept track of their whereabouts in her mind, wishing not to get lost while she stayed. The walk seemed to go on for ages before Altaïr stopped, almost causing her to run into him as she was still gazing about.

He opened a door and stepped aside, "You may stay here, this is much better than having to stay with the men in our barracks."

Nasira chuckled, "Yes I'm sure my presence would be welcomed nonetheless."

Altaïr did not reply to her comment, "The Healers are located back where we came towards the entrance to the Master's Hall."

Nasira nodded, "Thank you, I will be able to find my way."

"Good now get some rest." He replied and walked back the way they came.

Nasira sighed and shook her head, "I'll have to force some humor into that man's head one day." She muttered and stepped into the room.

The room was quite nice for being one that held guests in an Assassin's stronghold. It wasn't large but it had a nice homely feeling. On the opposite wall two large windows faced the side of the mountain, where long below lay a river. White drapes were pulled back from the windows to allow the sun to shine through. Off to the right against the wall was a small desk with several rolls of new parchment, an inkwell and quill neatly placed beside them. In the middle of the floor was a soft mat with several cushions neatly placed around it. A thinner sheet was folded also quite neatly beside the cushions, as was a thicker blanket.

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her and she yawned. Nasira made sure to close the door behind her, and removing her shoes she placed them off to the side of the entrance. She moved to the mat and plunked herself down on the middle of the mat. She unbuckled the belt that held her two Katanas and placed them beside her on the floor. Another leather belt was around her shoulders, looking very much like the ones the Brothers wore as well, this held her throwing knives. She also placed them beside her swords. Her muscles were rather stiff and sore and removing her top robe proved a small challenge. Underneath she wore a black shirt known as a Kimono, given to her by her mentor. She was told that most Kimonos were long robes but the one she wore was only a shirt, crossing over her chest but sleeveless like a vest. She did not know where her mentor acquired such attire and wondered if it had relation to her swords. She tossed her upper robe across the chair that stood infront of the desk and lay herself down upon the cushions. They were soft and very comfortable, and before she even knew it she fell into a deep sleep within mere moments.


	5. The Female Swordsmaster

**Chapter 5 – The Female Swordmaster**

The call of a raven sounded outside several times, echoing across the mountainside. Nasira suddenly jolted up and awake at the raven's call and jerked her gaze about her surroundings. It took her a few moments to realize where exactly she was. When she finally clued in she fell back down onto the ruffled cushions and placed an arm over her face. She allowed herself to breath and calm down before she once again sat up. The sheet at the end of the mat was draped over her, something she didn't remember doing but shrugged and guessed she did it in her sleep sometime. Rising her arms into the air she stretched and yawned, her shoulder ached and felt rather stiff which brought her to remember her injuries as well.

Pulling the sheet back and rising to her feet, her leg not feeling nearly as sore as her shoulder. Reaching down she grabbed her sword belt and buckled it around her waist. She left the knife belt and her upper robe behind, just keeping the sleeveless kimono on. Moving to the door she pulled her boots on, pulling her pants over the tops of the boots and opened the door. Nasira poked her head out, seeing no one down the hall she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She glanced around, taking note of where exactly her room was so she could locate it later on, then to the left and right. Going through her memory she turned right and began to walk down the hall.

Stepping out of the hall she came across a courtyard she remembered to be the entrance where her and Altaïr first came through. Several of the Brothers were walking about, talking amongst one another, they seemed to be unaware of her presence which she was perfectly fine with. Nasira glanced to the huge building she remembered stepping into to speak with the Master. Standing there she remembered the Master's words telling her to seek a healer when she awoke and Altaïr's directions.

She caught sight of small building slightly off to the side of the larger one and guessed it was the one Altaïr told her about. Stepping forward she walked to the building and once at the entrance she poked her head through. For a small building it contained enough space to hold quite of few of the injured or sick. Thankfully, most of the cots were empty, only a couple people resting in them. She took a step forward and glanced around, wondering if perhaps no one was around at this particular hour.

"Hello, you must be Nasira." Said a feminine voice that caused Nasira to jump slightly.

Nasira glanced quickly to her right and her eyes fell upon an older woman dressed in a simple grey robe. She had long greying hair that was tied back in a tight bun. Her eyes were a soft gold in color. She smiled softly to the black clad girl and seeing the woman made Nasira happy there were at least some women other than herself on the hillside. Nasira bowed her head, "Yes I am ma'am."

The woman chuckled, "No need to be so formal child, you may just call me Ameena. Now come, Altaïr has told me of you and your injuries. I will see to them now."

Ameena walked over to an empty cot and motioned for Nasira to sit. Nasira obeyed and sat down upon the cot and watched Ameena gather some fresh bandages, and a couple of vials. Placing them on a small table beside the cot she went back and grabbed a large bowl. Placing the bowl on the table as well Nasira glanced to it and her brows rose at the ugly green paste within the bowl, the smell was atrocious. Ameena giggled upon seeing Nasira's wrinkled nose.

"Do not worry, it looks deceiving but it will help soothe the pain and relieve the muscles."

Nasira only nodded. She trusted the woman knew exactly what she was doing. Ameena dipped a cloth in some warm water and moved to the girl, "Show me your shoulder wound. I was told it was the worst."

Nasira pulled down the right half of her kimono to reveal the barely stained bandage. Ameena promptly began to unwrap them and tossed them into a basket off to the side. She examined the wound with an appreciative look, "Hmm, he did a good job on cleaning and drawing out the poison." She huffed, "I have taught him better than expected it seems."

Nasira listened to the woman speak mostly to herself and chuckled lightly. Using the damp cloth Ameena cleaned whatever dried blood there was and using the same contents in the vial Altaïr used on her the first time and drew out the last of the poison. The pain wasn't as intense as the first time but it still caused Nasira to wince. Ameena now grabbed the bowl and dipping her hand into it she took a large glob and pressed it onto the wound. She was right in saying it would soothe the pain and Nasira let out a soft sigh of relief as any pain numbed and felt cool to the touch. Once she spread it over the wound she grabbed a fresh bandage and tightly and professionally wrapped her shoulder. Nodding in approval after fussing over it a couple of times, clearly trying to show up Altaïr's wrap job and moved to her leg.

Nasira rolled up her pantleg and Ameena immediately set to work upon unwrapping the old bandage and tending to the wound. Once she finished cleaning and applying the liquid and paste she rewrapped it and allowed Nasira to pull down her pantleg again. She smiled to Nasira, "Since Altaïr treated it so well the wounds will heal nicely. However there will have scarring due to how deep they were."

Nasira shrugged, "I am used to it, scars do not both me one bit. Besides it will only add to my collection."

Ameena shook a finger at her, "A woman shouldn't have scars upon their bodies."

Nasira chuckled, "A woman shouldn't have the career of an Assassin either and here I am."

Ameena shook her head and laughed, "You got me there child. Now, you are not restricted to your use of those limbs but you will keep in mind that if you reopen them and come back to me with reopened wounds I will be as merciful to you as I would the other men that come to me with injuries all over their bodies."

Nasira nodded her understanding, believing every word the woman spoke, "I will do my best not to destroy your handiwork. Thank you Ameena."

"You're welcome Nasira. Now there isn't much to do here other than training so if you are inclined to watch, then the training grounds are down the path just outside the building which descends to the right and you will come across the training grounds. Most of the Brotherhood will be down there." She explained as she began to clean up.

"Thanks again, I will do that." Nasira smiled and made her way out of the healer's building.

She caught sight of the path that led down and followed a small group of Brothers down to where she finally came across the training grounds. There were indeed a significant amount of people gathered around a large ring in the middle where two white robed men practiced with their long blades. Most that gathered wore the robes of the Brothers, others were merely onlookers and some were guards. She glanced around and picked out one specific man amongst the crowd of white robes. He was the only man with a large assortment of weapons displayed around his body. She wandered down the path and moved her way over to him where he stood infront of the ring watching the two intently.

Altaïr's hood was lowered for a change and Nasira was finally able to get a look at his face. He was a very handsome man with short black hair. His deep brown eyes stood out the most and the feature she liked best on him. She came up next to him and watched the two men practicing fiercely between one another.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well." He said, his eyes never glancing away.

Nasira was not startled by his voice and also continued to watch, "Yes it was, I don't think I've ever slept so long in my life."

Her eyes flicked briefly to him and noticed a small smile on the corners of his lips, "Good. I see that Ameena tended to you as well."

"Yes she did, she also commented on your work as well." Nasira threw that in to see what his expression would entail.

He huffed, "I'm sure she said that."

Nasira only lightly chuckled and continued to watch. Seeing the men battle made her relive in her mind the memories of practice between her mentor and her, the only person within the Akhawat-Afya that wielded a long blade. It had been so long since she had anyone to properly train with that her arms itched to reach for her swords and call out a challenge. Little did she know her opportunity would soon arise.

When finally one of the men's sword was knocked from his clutches the practice session was finished with the trainer telling them where they both needed improvement. The two nodded and with exhausted looks, marched out of the ring. The trainer turned his gaze to Nasira beside Altaïr and a grin passed over his face.

"Look what we have here, a woman carrying swords. Please tell me they are only for decoration." He asked as she stepped towards her and Altaïr. The entire crowd's gazes were upon her now, many muttering between one another.

Nasira's brow rose at his words, unwavered by his obvious insults. In fact she encouraged them, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a crime for a woman such as myself to have some skill with the blade and openly carry them with me. However, if you are doubting my skill then I would love to give a demonstration to your students a show of a real master swordsman's, or swordswoman in my case, skills. Surely you couldn't refuse because you are so sure that I am weak and frail like all woman should be."

The Trainer was rather floored by her speech and his mouth hung open. His eyes glanced to Altaïr whom had a smirk on his face upon hearing her bold words. The man quickly regained himself, "If it is a challenge you seek then step into the ring woman. I will warn you that my students will not show mercy to even a woman."

Nasira grinned, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Do not worry yourself dear master I am quite able to hold my ground to your overly skilled students for surely they can handle such a small woman like myself."

She always enjoyed toying with people, especially her enemies that instantly liked to underestimate her just because she was indeed a woman. She stepped forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced behind her at Altaïr, "You are aware of what Ameena will do if your wounds reopen right?"

She chuckled, "Of course, she warned me before I left. I will succumb to her wrath if need be but I don't think I have much to worry about here."

He let go and allowed her to climb into the ring, which of course the gate wasn't opened to offer her inside. She didn't care much for the lack of manners and vaulted gracefully over the fence and landed on the other side. She stretched her arms and legs, taking out any stiffness in her muscles to allow her full use of her body without any restrictions. Upon doing so a single Brother stepped into the ring, his head obviously swelling with confidence he could easily bring her down. Nasira rose a brow upon looking at the man and shook her head. She pointed to the trainer, "One more please."

Now the crowd was beginning to talk quickly to one another at her sudden offer. Altaïr heard a couple nearby, "I give her ten seconds." One said. The other barked a laugh, "Are you kidding me, she probably can hardly even lift those strange looking blades. No, I give her five at the most."

The master trainer laughed loudly, "As you wish."

He nodded to a young man whom jumped into the ring rather enthusiastically. Both twirled their swords in circles, in their minds they were tearing her apart. She sighed upon seeing them and closed her eyes a brief moment. The two men didn't even wait for the signal to start and pounced at her, their hungry swords swinging high above them. Nasira's eyes opened swiftly, their intense blue color reading their movements as if they were in slow motion. Her blades were released from their sheaths in such a quick motion it startled the two men as she blocked both their attacks. Their expressions were exactly as she wanted to see, complete and utter shock.

They quickly got over this and tried to team up to take her down. One swung up hard as if trying to disarm her. Nasira easily parried, her feet moving in an almost dance-like maneuver. Her fluid movements were almost captivating as she blocked their each attempt with such ease she didn't even break into a sweat. Her crimson red hair shimmered in the sunlight that beat down on her, almost as if it were fire against her black outfit. Her blue sash waving like water, which always seemed to catch her opponents attention.

Nasira flipped away from their current brutal attempt to attack, landing lightly several steps away. The two men were sweating profusely and beginning to grow impatient that they couldn't even land one hit upon her. What drove them into an even bigger anger wasn't so much that she was a woman and she was beating them without hardly an effort, but it was the smirk that sat on her lips. It boiled their blood and blinded them. With a shout both men charged forward again, the swords coming in from low this time, rather than high. They didn't even see her move but next thing they knew their swords had been knocked from their hands and they spun, falling hard on their backs. Only a split second later both their swords landed dangerously between their legs. Their eyes were wide in both shock and horror as how close their swords were to a mark they didn't wish to be punctured.

Ahead of them, Nasira remained in the stance in which she struck low. As she rose, the same deadly smirk lay across her lips. A few strands of her red hair fell over her intense and almost captivating blue eyes. Not a single bead of sweat formed on her brow. Her black blades flashed in the sunlight which she held at the ready at her sides. The crowd was almost silent at her last move and they suddenly exploded in a loud cheer, loud whistles followed. The two men rose shakily to their feet and gathered their sword. They walked out of the ring with their heads held low in utter defeat, defeat from a mere woman. They learned now never to underestimate their opponent, whether it be man or woman. The trainer was shocked and his mouth was hung open. His face was red with embarrassment that his students were beat by her.

The man regained his posture and opened his mouth to reply but a sudden flash of white and silver caught Nasira's attention and she swiftly rose her blade to block the blade that came down to meet her. Altaïr 's brown eyes caught her blue ones as they stood in the position with his blade pressed hard against her own. The smirk over his handsome features caused her heart to miss a beat and she almost faultered but quickly regained herself.

"Let's see how skilled you are with one blade, swordsmaster." He whispered and pushed back to break their stance.

In one swift motion Nasira had removed her swordsbelt with her other sword sheathed and had tossed it over the fence. The crowd cheered as Altaïr and Nasira fought, both reading one another's movements with swift and accurate counters. Neither managed to find their mark and their blocks and parries seem to continued for ages. Nasira felt a great joy in the mock battle, the worries that weighted on her mind seemed to disperse and the only thing she was focused on was the white robed man swinging an equally deadly blade at her. Sweat was now beginning to form on her brow and dripped heavily down her back. She could feel her muscles now screaming at her but the thrill had her so caught up in the moment. However, after some time her swift and graceful movements began to falter, a grave mistake on her part.

Altaïr saw the split second break and took this to his advantage. He swung up and knocked her sword from her hand. His free hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around where he then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him, his sword arm around her shoulders, slightly pressing her arms together and his blade rested against her throat. She barely had time to try and counter his move but knew she was defeated the moment her sword was no longer in her grip. She stood pressed against his chest, her breathing was hard from the workout. Her heart pounded against her chest and sweat ran freely down her face and body. She could feel his heartbeat behind her, it beating almost as heavily as hers. She had her hands on his sword arm, the sword still pressed against her throat, but of course not enough to cut the skin. They stood for only a few moments but to her it seemed like an eternity. His breathing was as hard as she her own as she felt his hot breath against her neck. He face was almost pressed into her hair, the scent of vanilla now lingered in his nostrils.

He finally broke their position and lightly pushed her away from him. She stumbled forward slightly at his push but she regained her balance and spun around to scold him but she was met with his soft gaze upon her own and he held her sword out to her, hilt first. She couldn't help but smirk and took the sword from him. He lowered his hand to his side and sheathed his own blade.

"You fought well, a session I will admit I have not had the privilege of having in a long time." He commented.

She opened her mouth to reply but thought on her words and instead smiled, "Thank you, I also have not been able to practice with an equally skilled swordsmaster in a long time, having only marksman as ones to train with, but unfortunately I am hopeless when it comes to the bow and arrow."

He chuckled and stepped out of the ring, Nasira following suit. Upon leaving the trainer stepped up to her and cleared his throat, his eyes downcast sheepishly, "I apologize. It is clear your skills with the sword are indeed one only a master swordsman, or woman in your case, can possess."

Nasira had gathered her swordbelt from the fence and was buckling it to her waist. She smiled at the obvious excruciating effort made to comment her and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "Let us put the past behind us. I do not feel any sour feelings towards you or your students my friend. However, I pray the lesson learned from this is now imbedded in your minds."

The trainers' face went red and to quickly regain his posture as a man he laughed loudly, "I don't think this event will ever leave our minds young lady. If you ever wish to come train with us you are welcome to whenever you wish."

Nasira chuckled, "Thank you I will remember your offer."

The man moved away to shout to his students, obviously now wanting to make sure such an event never happened again. She turned and almost smacked into Altaïr's form standing directly beside her. She looked up at him and her stomach suddenly let out a loud growl, which made her face redden in embarrassment. She actually couldn't remember how long ago she had eaten and it took the mock battle to force her to remember she was quite famished.

Altaïr grinned as he looked at her, "I think breakfast would be a wise choice. Come."

He turned and began his way back up the path towards the main building. Nasira followed beside him as he wound his way around the people. He moved towards the building in which she stayed within but he traveled further to where she remembered him mentioned the barracks. It was a lively place where quite a few men in white robes bustled about. He moved passed them to another room near the back which once was entered Nasira was hit with a warm aroma. Her stomach growled again at the smell and it brought her back to home. The fact that instead of a room filled with the Sisters, but with men or Brothers did not bother her in the least bit, even with their eyes upon her.

As they neared the large table the chef, a large and thick man wearing a bloody apron glanced up. He nodded to Altaïr and his brows rose upon looking at Nasira, "Feh, you won't find any glorious meals in my kitchen woman."

His words never fazed her and she leaned forward, a malicious grin on her face, "Give me the biggest plate of slop you can offer." Her voice was low.

They stared at one another for awhile before the large man bust out laughing, "Where do you find these people Altaïr? This one has spirit she does."

He brought out two plates and without surprise there was no slop but a plate of fresh boiled eggs and a couple large slabs of bacon. Nasira took her plate and nodded her head, "Thank you my good man."

The man chuckled and continued with his preparation for lunch and dinner. Altaïr found a table away from the others and sat down. The moment Nasira sat down she instantly shoveled the food into her mouth. Altaïr looked at her in disbelief. She felt his gaze on her and looked up, shame was clearly not something she felt often.

"What I'm hungry." She said as if what she was doing was quite common.

Altaïr merely shook his head and continued eating his own breakfast. Upon finishing Nasira placed both plates ontop the pile off to the side. The chef waved her a goodbye and Nasira followed Altaïr out. As they exited the building into the courtyard Nasira slowed as she looked at Altaïr's back. She figured he was busy with his own business and didn't wish to follow him around like a lost child.

"Are you coming or not? I know the village, you don't." He answered as if he read her mind, but didn't turn to look at her.

Nasira laughed softly and jogged to catch up, walking beside him without saying a word and he led her down into the village's busy streets.


	6. Irresistible

_Just a warning, this chapter contains a lot of mushyness and romanticness! If you don't like it then don't read it! As for the ones that have been expecting this, read on HAHA!_

--

**Chapter 6 - Irresistible**

A week had passed by, only once did Nasira get agitated with the Master's late decision making. Altaïr had assured her he would make a decision at the right time and she scolded herself for her childish behavior and continued on.

The Brothers began to see her as if she were one of their own, just a female version. She frequented the training grounds and even was given the opportunity to help train the students. Altaïr was almost always there with her, even helping with the demonstrations she wished to show them. She became well known in a short amount of time and she enjoyed not the popularity but the company. She felt like she was home again, all her worries again dissipating like the time her and Altaïr locked blades the first time in the ring.

Her wounds, despite how horrid and deep they were healed quickly and she felt almost no pain when she practiced in the ring. Ameena compliment on how quickly she healed and finally allowed her to keep the bandages off. A large scar was present but Nasira didn't care one bit.

As night rolled around and the moon beginning to rise, it's bright blue light shining within Nasira's window as she lay awake on the cushions of her mat. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Nothing really pressed her mind, nothing that she could think of anyways. Well, that was not entirely true. What did happen to sneak its way into her mind she felt herself redden and pushed the thought aside. With an irritated huff she rose to a stand. The room felt stuffy and she couldn't stand to be indoors any longer. Moving to the door and slipping on her boots and her upper robe she opened the door quietly and peeked out. Not a soul walked the corridors and she quietly stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

Nasira moved silently down the corridors and once out of the building she stuck to the shadows as her namesake foretold. Technically she wasn't restricted to a curfew but she still didn't wish to alert anyone. She moved swiftly down the path towards the stables where she silently slipped inside. She reached Asimah's stall where she was greeted with a soft whinny.

"Shh girl. I hope you won't mind a little ride in the moonlight." She whispered to the mare.

Asimah replied with a nicker and nuzzled her chest. Nasira giggled softly and reached for the bridle that hung beside the stall on a post. She slipped the bridle over the mare's head and quietly unlatching the stall door she led Asimah out. Glancing around she quietly led the mare out of the stables. Before leaving a loud whinny caused her to stop dead in her tracks and cringe. A nose pressed hard against her shoulder and she glanced to the white stallion.

"I'm sorry Junaid, I can't take you as well. I think Altaïr would have my head if I took you with me, even if it was for a short ride." She stroked the stallion's muzzle, having finally asked Altaïr what the stallion's name was after a practice session using the horses.

She continued out of the stables and almost jumped at the low voice that sounded beside her, "Perhaps, but it's also very impolite not to invite the rider as well."

Nasira jerked her gaze to the left which fell upon Altaïr's form leaning against the side of the stable barn. At first from the shadows of the moon casting over his features made it look as if he were angry but with a closer look he held a smirk over his lips that caught her breath in her throat. She recaptured herself, "Well be as it may, the rider must catch up first." Nasira replied with a wicked grin.

In one swift motion she swung herself up onto the mare's back and clicked softly, lightly touching the reins. Asimah needn't any more urging and bolted forward into the moonlight. Nasira did not need to glance behind her to know that Altaïr did not spare a single moment and pulled Junaid out of his stall to pursue her. Nasira lay low over the mare's back as she galloped hard across the path. As she bolted out of the gate, the guards were jolted in startlement at Nasira and Altaïr's forms rushing by. They shrugged and continued with their post.

The cool air rushing against Nasira's skin was exactly what she needed. To hear the thundering of her horse's hooves beneath her, the feeling of powerful muscles between her legs as Asimah galloped to her heart's content. She was utterly lost in the moment of freedom. She did not, however, anticipate to see a flash of white bolt passed them and her eyes widened as Junaid was brought directly infront of them, causing Asimah to neigh in protest and dig her hooves into the ground. Nasira was definitely not expecting Altaïr to leap from the stallion's back and tackle her off the mare's back.

They hit the ground, the tall grass beneath them breaking their fall. Their forms rolled down a bit before they stopped, Altaïr pinning her to the ground, his hands pinning hers to the ground. Nasira's eyes flung open to meet his intense brown ones, the moon casting shadows over his handsome features, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

A wicked grin cast over his lips, "And what was it you said about my needing to catch up first."

Nasira's eyes flashed at his words and she smirked, "I don't know Altaïr you tell me?"

With this she slipped her leg under him and she flung him off to the side. Rolling quickly to the side she pushed herself up onto her feet with one fluid motion. Altaïr placed his hands behind him and pushed himself off, flipping forwards onto his feet. He spun swiftly and leaped out at her with outstretched hands. She smiled mischievously at his attempt and jumped back, dodging his attempt to capture her. He tried several times more but she just barely managed to evade his grasp. Finally as she made to sprint away he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around where he pinned her against a rock wall, his hands pinning hers once more and he used his feet to also pin hers so she wouldn't be able to move at all.

She struggled only for a brief second before succumbing to him at last. Both were breathing quickly and heavily from the efforts used. His eyes held such a mischievous look it caused her heart to pound heavier, "Care to say that again?" He asked through short breaths.

"Yes I can." She answered and slipped her hands out from his. She grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Altaïr wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeper. Nasira wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand gripping lightly his short hair. Their forms were locked together for what seemed like an eternity. A moment in which Nasira didn't want to end ever. As their lips broke apart, his moved to her neck and kissed it softly, his hands gently running up her back, causing her to shiver under his soft touch. She could feel his heart beat against her chest, her eyes closed as she buried her face in his neck.

"You...are a very bad man." She whispered into his ear.

He laughed softly, "Ah but how could you resist?" He answered and lifted his gaze to meet hers, a lust in his eyes. She bit her lower lip and pulled him into another kiss in which he obliged to return.

A light breeze passed over the two, causing Nasira to shiver as the breeze passed over her damp neck. Altaïr's form pressed against hers was warm but it was an involuntary act. He felt her shiver and both broke apart, "Let us head back to the stronghold where it is at least warm."

Nasira grinned, "Oh you are a bad man indeed." She teased.

Altaïr gripped her sides which caused her to squeal and giggle lightly. He chuckled and lifting his head he whistled low, both horses trotting to them. Nasira pulled herself up onto Asimah's back, Altaïr doing the same and both turned their horses and cantered back towards the village. Nasira's heart fluttered as they rode, a feeling she thought she would never come to know with her profession and all. She was always told by the Master of the Akhawat-Afya that as an Assassin, love was not only forbidden but impossible and that she shouldn't fill her head with such nonsense. Now, she once again disobeyed her Master's many rules and loved every moment of it.

The guards gave them a peculiar look as they rode through the gate once again, Nasira hardly able to keep a straight face as they passed them. They rode back up to the stables where they dismounted and put their horses back into their stalls. Nasira rubbed the mare's nose before following Altaïr out of the stables. They walked swiftly and quietly up the path back to the barracks building. It was fairly late at night and no one was still seen wandering about, all had retired to their cots. A couple guards patrolled the area and when one turned to move a different way Altaïr grabbed Nasira's wrist and both sprinted silently into the building. She followed behind him until they reached her room where he stopped and quietly opened the door. With his hand still wrapped around her wrist he pulled her forward infront of him and pushed her lightly inside, releasing her wrist. He glanced to both sides before stepping in himself and closing the door behind him.

Nasira had already pulled her boots off and had moved to the window, pulling the drapes shut for just in case, even if they were facing the mountainside. She turned around to see he had already stripped his weapons from him and was laying on his back on her mat, his arms folded under his head. She placed her hands on her hips as she gazed at his form on her mat, his eyes were closed but a smirk was upon his soft lips.

"And who said you could lay on my bed?" She asked with a raised brow.

He suddenly leaped up frightening fast and pinned her hands around her back with his own, his nose brushing against her own, "And what could you possibly do about it?"

Her blue eyes flashed, "I'm not sure you want to find out." She whispered.

"Try me." He answered in a low whisper and releasing her hands he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the mat where he sat himself down, placing her down infront of him.

Nasira laughed quietly and shoved him back down where he lay back into his previous position. She sat with her back to him and pulled off her upper rode now that they were in a much warmer environment. Altaïr opened his eyes and frowned as he caught sight of the piece of a scar he remembered spotting before when she showed the Master her tattoo. He rose a hand and his fingers brushed the scar lightly. Nasira turned her head slightly but didn't move.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Nasira grabbed the bottom of the kimono and pulled it out of the sash which was tucked neatly underneath to keep it from rising up with her movements. She pulled the back half over her head, keeping the front still covering her chest. Altaïr's eyes widened as he gazed upon the long and thick scar that ran from her left shoulder diagonally down to her hip. He placed a hand on the scar and lightly traced it with his fingers, causing her to shiver lightly under his touch.

"Back when I was still quite inexperienced, wearing the silver sash of a Journeyman, I was sent on a mission that I thought would be quite simple. At least that is what my mentor assured me as the Master's words seemed strange to me. I was to eliminate a man that was supposed to belong to the Templars. I rode to Damascus, to the poor district. I found it even more strange that this man would be in the poor district to begin with. I didn't wish to doubt the Master's word when it came to a mission but then again I wasn't very good at following orders to begin with."

Nasira was silent a moment and she relived the memory in her mind. Altaïr listened quietly, his eyes watching her as she continued, "It never occurred to me then as it does now what my Master had me do. I found the man I was supposed to kill but as I entered the building I came across only a child. This child was badly bruised and cuts littered his body. His eyes showed such horror that it broke my heart." She shuddered but continued, "It was too late before I realized I was set up and this child was the bait. We were surrounded by soldiers and one made to slash at the child. I stepped into his path and shielded the child, my back getting slashed instead. I tried to save the child but a soldier still managed to drive his sword mercilessly through the poor boy's abdomen. The look in his dying eyes still haunt me to this day." Nasira felt tears stinging her eyes and her vision blurred. She managed to keep her voice from quivering, "I do not remember what happened afterwards. I do remember awakening in the Bureau where Rafiq had apparently found me passed out in the middle of the building. Every single guard around me was dead. I was clutching the dead boy's body in my arms."

She shuddered violently and Altaïr rose up, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders again. He held her close to him and tears began to spill down her cheeks as the memory flooded her mind, "Nasira, I am so sorry." He whispered and gripped her close to him.

She shut her eyes tightly, a feeling of warmth washing over her as she felt his warm breath on her neck, "No I thank you. You have allowed me to reawaken the memory and made me fully understand what plans the woman has been unfolding over the last several years. I just wished I could have figured it out sooner."

Altaïr's warm touch against her bare skin on her stomach caused her side to spasm slightly and she inhaled sharply. He pressed his lips against her neck and bit lightly, followed by a light kiss. She leaned back against him, her head resting back against his shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair again, the vanilla scent invading his nostrils as it did the time he held her against him during their first training session. That was the first time he had feelings begin to arise in him for her. Day in and day out he found her more and more irresistible. Her graceful form and piercing blue eyes pushing a large weight on his chest but he wanted to wait and see what her feelings were towards him. When she answered him with her first kiss he could finally take her into his arms as he had been wanting to ever since that day. Both knew they had only just met and this moment was almost impossible in most people's books but the passion they felt towards one another was almost unbearable.

Altaïr pulled Nasira down, allowing her to pull her kimono back over her completely before she rested her head on his chest, her hand resting lightly over his waist. He also had an arm wrapped around her waist, the other under his head. Nasira closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat, her form rising and falling with his breathing. She sighed lightly, wishing the moment would never end as she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. The Master's Decision

_Chapter 7 is up! I'm sorry people, there's still some mushyness to this XD! There will be more action and adventuring coming up I promise!_

_Sorry or the rushed ending, I was beginning to just start throwing words in there cuz I wasn't sure how to end it XD!_

_Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

--

**Chapter 7 – The Master's Decision**

A light knocking rose Nasira from her sleep. She didn't move at first, realizing she was curled tightly against Altaïr's side, whom was still sleeping beside her. The knocking sounded again and her eyes opened.

"Uh Nasira ma'am?" A soft female voice sounded on the other side.

Nasira heard the woman's hand touch the doorknob and she quickly lifted herself up, "Er, yes sorry what is it?" She asked, her voice still a little hoarse from just waking up.

Nasira felt Altaïr stir under her as she had placed a hand on his chest when she rose. She knew he was listening and aware of the situation. The woman did not open the door upon hearing Nasira's voice, "I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but the Grand Master has sent for you. However, if you happen to come across Altaïr can you tell him he is being summoned as well if no one else finds him?"

"Thank you I will do that." Nasira answered, her voice cracking as a smile spread across her lips upon the woman's last comment.

Nasira listened as the woman moved away and waited for her footsteps to disappear before she lowered her head to rest ontop of Altaïr's chest and laughed, "Please tell me I don't need to repeat what she said I don't think I could without laughing." She said, her face pressed against his robes.

She felt him laugh lightly beneath her, "No but I could just to see you squirm."

Nasira turned her head to see a smirk on his face, his eyes opened and upon her, "You would too wouldn't you?"

Altaïr suddenly gripped her sides and lifted her, spinning her around and pinning her against the floor. He grinned down at her, "In a heartbeat." He answered and lowered himself to plant a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

She giggled beneath his kiss and returned the favor. They remained in that position for a few moments before he broke apart and stood. He held out his hands which she grasped and he pulled her to her feet, "I suppose we should go and see what it is the Master wishes to see us about." He said as she straightened her robes.

Nasira moved to the windows and pulled back the drapes again, allowing sunlight to flood the room. She glanced out the window, running her fingers through her tossled hair, thankful her hair was fairly thin and straight. Stepping away she moved to where Altaïr stood as he had begun to replace his weapons over his body. She bent down and picked up her sword belt and buckled it to her waist. She also grabbed the shoulder strap that contained her throwing knives and buckled it over around her shoulder. She glanced up to see him place the last bit of weapons on him and rose a brow. She shook her head and stepped to the door, "You're slow."

Altaïr stepped up behind her and pressed a finger into her side causing her to jump and about to squeal but he had clamped a hand over her mouth as the door was opened a crack, "Shh." He whispered in her ear.

Nasira pulled his hand off her mouth and turned her head slightly to look at his not so innocent smile, "That was your own fault you jerk."

Altaïr chuckled and as she opened the door Nasira poked her head out and glanced both ways, Altaïr standing directly behind her. Seeing their path was safe she stepped out into the hallway, Altaïr shutting the door behind them. They walked down the hall to the courtyard and moved to the main building. Passing through the entrance, they climbed the stairs and eventually came to where the Grand Master stood infront of his desk, once again deep within one of his many books.

Nasira and Altaïr stood infront of the desk, keeping quiet until the Master spoke first, as was the rule. He continued his reading, the two waiting patiently. He flipped a page and almost seemed to continue but instead picked up a small white ribbon and placed it between the pages and closed the book. His gaze rose to fall upon the two Assassin's forms, waiting patiently and their eyes following him.

The Master rose from his seat, "I pray you both know why I summoned you?" He paused but neither answered, knowing the question wasn't meant to be answered, "I have indeed reached a decision. But first, Nasira." His eyes fell upon her.

Nasira's brows rose but she remained silent. He studied her as he spoke, "I hope you are aware you are to seek not revenge or vengeance in an assassination. The events that fell with the Akhawat-Afya was indeed a traumatic incident but your fellow Sisters will not wish revenge upon your Master's wrong doings but honorable redemption. Fadilah is now an assassination target not for her betrayal to the Sisterhood but her wishing harm upon the innocent citizens of Aldrahn. As an Assassin herself she knows the Creeds and has broken them, worse more that she is a Grand Master herself."

Nasira nodded her head, "Yes Master, I understand now. In the short time passed awaiting your decision I have come to realize that bringing about her death in the sake of revenge will not bring peace to those that have unfortunately left this world, slain by the hands of the Templars. If she is brought to justice upon following the Creeds than their spirits may rest in peace as they should, knowing they died an honorable death, as any warrior should."

The Master smiled at her speech, "Good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I had delayed my decision specifically because I saw in your eyes an anger that no Assassin, especially one of your rank, is permitted to feel on the field. Your years of training and experienced should have you remembering this."

"I understand completely Master. I just needed time to remember my training."

"Now then, now that this matter is out of the way, this is what I have come to understand. Nasira if I remember correctly, within the Sisterhood there can be only two that may wear the blue sash signifying your rank as an Elite Assassin. Am I correct?"

Nasira cocked her head to the side, both the Master's and Altaïr's gaze upon her, "Yes sir." She said slowly. Suddenly her eyes widened as she came to understand what it was the Master was getting at, "Sabriyah!" She said quickly.

"Ah, now you are following me. The mission is as follows. You, accompanied by Altaïr will travel to the city of Acre and find Sabriyah. This is last where she was located but her exact whereabouts are unknown. I understand she has been absent for quite some time."

Nasira nodded, "It has been over a month since I last spoke with her."

Altaïr studied her, sensing she was deeply troubled. Was it the fact that her mentor has been missing for a long period of time or was it the city itself?

"You both will depart in the early morning. You will spend the rest of today preparing and gathering supplies. You will need to be well rested for this journey will surely be difficult." He shifted his gaze to Nasira again, "That is all. Nasira you are dismissed. Altaïr I need a word with you in private."

Nasira bowed, "Yes Grand Master." With that said she turned and made her way back down the staircase.

Altaïr watched her go but returned his gaze back to the Master, whom waited until he was sure it was between them only. His expression turned grim, frowning as he looked upon the master Assassin, "I fear the situation is more dire than ever Altaïr."

"What do you mean Master?" Altaïr asked, his brows furrowed in question.

The Master sighed and paced back and forth behind his desk, "Fadilah's act of betrayal, signing an alliance with the Templars could prove to be a threat to the Brotherhood." He paused, Altaïr watching him pace, "This makes me believe that what Al Maulim did barely a year ago is related to Fadilah's recent act. He used the Brothers to try and gain power, and now she has done the same."

Altaïr seemed to understand with that Master was saying, the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place, "What will you have me do Master?"

The Master placed both hands upon the desk, facing the Assassin but his eyes were lowered. His voice was low as he spoke, low enough for only Altaïr to hear, "Your target is Robert de Champagne. He is the man that allianced himself with Fadilah. The woman will be given to Nasira when she is ready. When the time comes, you will take his life, however both you and Nasira are to gather as much information as possible. This includes finding Sabriyah for she may know of much more."

"I understand Master. We will gather the information and report back to you." Altaïr answered.

The Master glanced up to the young man, his eyes filled with exhaustion, "And please bring Sabriyah back safely."

Altaïr nodded and bowed, "We will do our best to fulfill and complete this mission successfully."

"I pray you will Altaïr." He replied, "You may go now. May the gods be with you both in your travels."

Altaïr turned and made his way down the stairs, his mind reeling over all that was explained to him. Now also that he was given another target. As he stepped out of the building he glanced to his left, catching Nasira's form sitting on a small pillar, her back resting against the wall. Her eyes were downcast and was so lost in thought she didn't even hear him approach. She jumped in startlement when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She almost fell from her seat and quickly looked up to his concerned face, "You startled me Altaïr."

"You seem troubled." He said gently.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of Sabriyah. I can't believe I had forgotten her." Her words didn't exactly tell the whole truth and she was fairly certain he could sense this but she didn't wish to share everything quite yet. It wasn't a matter of trust for she easily trusted him with her life, it was the memories of her past that haunted her the most.

Altaïr didn't wish to press things further as he could see in her eyes there was much more, "Come, let's start gathering the supplies we will need."

Nasira smiled, pushing the thoughts aside, not wishing to trouble the man no one believed could ever be troubled. She laughed in her head at the thought, being able to worry the most notorious Assassin throughout the entire Holy Land. Only a week ago his constant serious demeanor annoyed her to no end.

She laughed out loud softly, "You're right, let's get this out of the way."

Altaïr tilted his head at her sudden change, seeing in her eyes she was conspiring something, "What are you laughing about?" He asked accusingly.

Nasira spun, her blue eyes held such a false innocence to her almost convincing smile, "I know nothing of the sort."

Altaïr sighed in exasperation and shook his head, "You are very bad for my reputation."

Nasira was several feet ahead of him, walking backwards and facing him, a wicked smirk on her face, "Aw you poor muffin."

He suddenly stopped, his brown eyes flashed at her comment, but the thin smirk on the corners of his mouth gave him away, "Oh is that what I am?" His tone dangerously low.

Nasira almost tripped backwards but quickly regained her balance. Turning quickly she bolted down the path, almost colliding with a couple Apprentice Brothers that quickly parted as she sprinted away. Altaïr watched briefly her running form and casually stretched his arms and legs. The Apprentices watched her go in confusion and were almost bowled over again as Altaïr bolted between them.

Nasira glanced behind her, seeing his form not far behind her. _Give me a headstart will you? You'll regret that. _She thought to herself and picked up her pace.

Without her injuries slowing her down she took full advantage of her athletic abilities. She weaved effortlessly around several groups of people, mainly Brothers that were too slow to move out of her way. However, upon seeing Altaïr's pursuing form they quickly parted for the Master Assassin. Nasira followed the winding road down, even leaping over a railing and landed on the path below, rolling to her feet and continued her sprint.

She remembered much of what Altaïr showed her of Masyaf and bolting around a few buildings she came to a ledge that dropped down a ways. Below she was certain lay a cart full of hay. Without slowing to contemplate whether the cart would still be there she leaped off the ledge, her arms outstretched, her black robes whipping in the wind behind her, making her soaring form look like a Raven in flight. As she dove she did a half somersault and landed butt first into the haystack. Without hesitating, knowing Altaïr would be close behind she vaulted out of the haystack but stopped dead in her tracks.

He stood directly infront of her, his white robes waving slightly in the light wind. She stood in a defensive stance, their eyes locked upon one another.

"Give up Nasira, you are trapped. The game is over." He said in a low, taunting voice.

Nasira flicked her gaze about, trying not to give away her movements, something she could easily do with a guard. However, this man was much, much more than just a simple guard. She knew he could read her movements with ease. She also knew he was right and he had her trapped but she refused to give in to him.

Suddenly she bolted forward at him, he did not waver at this but waited until she neared him, although he was expecting her to leap over. Nasira instead dropped down completely, her hand planted on the earth and sung her legs around and swept his out from under him. This caught him off guard as he began to fall backwards. At the same moment Nasira flipped back onto her feet. Altaïr placed a hand behind him, spinning his body around and once his hand his the ground he pushed off, swinging his legs under him and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. He turned swiftly just as Nasira was beginning to climb swiftly up the building next to them.

Altaïr moved to her ascending form and grabbed a handful of her robes and pulled her back down. Nasira lost her grip unexpectedly and fell back into his arms. He spun her as he caught her and pushed her back against the building. He gripped both her wrists in his hand and pressed her against the wall, his other hand pressed against the wall by her ear.

"That was a very gutsy move young lady and you almost had me." He said in a low, teasing voice.

Nasira didn't even try to struggle under his strong grip. He had her trapped fully now. She grinned at his teasing words, "I did almost have you. You were almost beaten by a mere woman."

Altaïr chuckled, "Not in my lifetime." He answered and pressed his lips upon her own.

She melted instantly under his soft touch, he mercilessly taking her breath away. He released her hands and placed it on her cheek, caressing it softly. Nasira in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly trailing the back of his neck.

"How is it that I came to meet you?" She was more or less trying to only tease him, her question not really one to be answered seriously.

"Hmm let's see. Oh that's right, you were running across the rooftops of Damascus, fearing I would kill you." He answered smoothly.

Nasira pushed him back slightly and slapped him on the chest, "Fearing? Excuse me, but if I recall I faced you without this fear thank you very much."

He laughed, hardly fazed by the slap, "Yes, you fearfully faced me, if _I _recall correctly."

Nasira pushed him away completely now and began to walk away with her head held high and huffed, "You are despicable."

Altaïr reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him, "But how can you resist this despicable man may I ask?" He whispered in her ear.

"I have yet to figure this out for myself." She answered back, a long shiver running up her spine as he pressed his fingers lightly into her side.

He chuckled and released her and began to walk into the fray of the village, Nasira walking beside him, a content smile on her lips. They spent the majority of the day gathering essential supplies, loading them into their saddlebags. Altaïr had found her a saddle for Asimah since hers was back at Aldrahn. While gathering the supplies, Altaïr forced her to carry a couple tiny vials of the healing liquid in her satchels on her side.

"You will carry them from now on and I will be sure that you do." He scolded as she placed them in the satchels.

Nasira rolled her eyes, "You sound like my mentor."

"Good." He said shortly, a look on his features that he was sure he would get his way.

She sighed heavily as she surrendered to him. After gathering their necessary supplies they went over their traveling plans. Nasira didn't know the road to Acre as she had did well to stay well away from the city ever since that fateful day that had changed her life. He brought a couple maps but he knew the city's layout and didn't bother with a map for that, also knowing that the Bureau there contained many maps.

As the day faded away to evening, they finished their last meal inside and retreated to their room, well Nasira's room anyways. A candle was already lit when they entered, Altaïr closing the door lightly behind him. Nasira sat on the mat and removed her swordbelt with her satchels attached and placed it on her lap. She unsheathed one of the swords and pulling a thin but soft cloth from one of the pouches she began to clean and polish the ebony blade.

Altaïr took a seat upon the chair tucked into the desk and also removed his weapons, placing them on the desk, his sword over the back of the chair. He glanced to her cleaning the blade and tilted his head, "May I see one?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied and held up the other still sheathed blade, the hilt facing him,

He took the hilt in his hand and pulled it from its scabbard. Nasira placed the belt back onto her lap and continued her task. Altaïr inspected the strange blade, weighing it in his hands and running a finger over the edge, testing its sharpness. Nasira watched him from the corner of her eyes, noticing he seemed to admire the blade.

"What kind of blades are these?" He asked.

"It's called a Katana. It's a foreign sword, but its place of origin I am not sure of. My father was a sword collector and these were his prized possession. They were entrusted to me when he died." Her voice lowered upon her last words but she kept her voice steady.

He sensed something about her father bothered her but he didn't press the memory further, "It's quite light despite its length, but you wield them both so effortlessly. Mastering two blades in battle is no easy task." He handed the blade back to her hilt first.

Nasira placed it on her lap, leaving it out of its scabbard as she would be working on it next, "No it definitely isn't. Sabriyah, my mentor, taught me everything I know about the sword. She was the only one within the Sisterhood that could wield the long blade but once she noticed I was utterly hopeless with the bow, no matter how many times I tried, I failed miserably, and she took me under her wing and trained me. Her training wasn't easy let me tell you." She laughed softly as she remembered, "She didn't go easy on me and pushed me to my limits. But I refused to succumb to failure and I wanted to be able to use the swords my father entrusted to me, become a master swordsman, or I guess woman, and make him be proud of me. Although I don't think he would approve of me being an Assassin, but despite that fact that we take lives, its a profession I quite enjoy."

Altaïr smiled at her last comment, knowing all too well the feeling, "Even if he didn't approve I'm sure he would indeed be proud of you. There are very little women in this world with the strength to stand up for one's self. As you displayed when you faced me for the first time, even though you knew I would potentially kill you."

Her eyes flicked to him a smirk on her face, "Is that a compliment I hear from you, the all feared master Assassin of the Hashshashin?"

Altaïr leaned back in the chair, balancing it on one leg, "I suppose it is."

Nasira chuckled and focused her attention back to her blades. He watched her for several moments before he began to go over a check of his own artillery. Nasira spent a few hours tending to her blades, using a small stone to sharpen their edges, smoothing them and returning them back to their original state. She was always one to keep her swords well looked after, another thing Sabriyah had pressed into her head.

As the night grew late they finally retired to sleep, awaiting the morning and the long journey ahead of them.


	8. Reckless Acting

_Sorry for the late update! Work has been absolutely **killing **me. I mean that literally too! I generally start at 4:30pm and end anywhere between midnight and 3am. It's getting rather irritating. Just because our boss keeps finding extra things for us to do...making our shifts much longer. I will admit that extra hours are good but when your days off are split up...it starts to take its toll._

_Anyways! enough about me, lets get to the story here. I am going to start making chapters a little longer now, I find they are much too short. Although if anyone has any objections and wishes they start shortish, let me know! This chapter has a fair bit of talking, mostly to get some information out of the way XD! Some action, but much more is on the way._

_Thank you all for your positive responses (even if it is only a couple lol). Faving, and even just viewing is fine enough for me! I promise to update soon! I've got some art I need to work on for Deviantart inbetween, so I will try and update ASAP. Enjoy!_

Oh and if you see any random boxes with a letter beside it...let me know. I don't know why it does it, but when I make the " marks it does it and it annoys me greatly. I think it's my comp...my comp hates everything!

_--_

**Chapter 8**

"Nasira, it's time to get up." A low, soft voice sounded in the woman's ear, her shoulder gently touched.

Nasira lay curled in a tight ball, the sheets wrapped completely around her body. Her eyes fluttered open upon hearing Altaïr's voice. She sleepily rose to a sitting position and let out a long yawn. It took her several moments to realize the sun hadn't even risen yet."Five more minutes?" She muttered and yawned again.

Upon asking she felt two strong hands grip her arms and pull her to her feet, the sheet falling to the floor. She laughed sleepily, "That wasn't nice."

Nasira flicked a gaze behind her to Altaïr's whom had a brow risen and a smile on the corners of his lips. She shook her head and straightened her robes and hair. She slipped the upper half of her robes, as well as her gloves, sword belt, and knife strap.

She turned to see him waiting patiently by the door, his boots already on and held hers out to her. She took them from him and slipped them on, "How long have you been up?"

"Barely ten minutes before you." He answered and opened the door.

Altaïr turned and peeked his head out, glancing back ways before continuing out into the hall. Nasira stepped out and closed the door behind her, following him down the hall. Not a soul walked the grounds as it was at least another hour before anyone rose form their slumbers. Nasira covered her mouth as she yawned sleepily again. Many a times she had risen this early, but it didn't mean she liked to. They made their way silently down the path to the stables. Upon entering they were greeted by several nickers and a few horses poked their heads out. Junaid was within the first stall and Altaïr began to saddle and bridle him. Nasira walked further down, rubbing a few other horse's muzzles as she went. Stopping infront of Asimah's stall, the mare reached out and pushed her muzzle against Nasira's shoulder lightly.

Nasira giggled softly, "Glad to see you're enthusiastic about the journey."

She removed the bridle and slipped it over Asimah's head. Opening the stall door she brought the mare out and began saddling her. Upon placing the saddlebags behind the saddle she made a few quick adjustments before leading her out. Altaïr had just mounted as Nasira walked out into the brisk morning air. She mounted the mare and without a word they clicked to their horses and began forwards at an easy trot.

Their journey to Acre would take approximately five days, providing they would keep a decent pace whether it be a swift walk or steady trot. They would ride throughout the entire day, stopping only to water their horses. They would then make camp during the night when the set had well set. For the most part both were fairly silent, their thoughts upon their mission.

As the day began to turn to evening, the sun not quite setting but the air was cooling. Junaid walked slightly ahead of Asimah and suddenly their heads rose and their ears perked forward. Both Nasira and Altaïr's eyes flicked to the sides beneath their hoods. Both saw the shapes hiding within the bushes and behind the rocks. Altaïr turned his head slightly and both exchanged glances. He nodded ever so slightly and with a tap of the reins the stallion cantered forward and melted into the scenery. Nasira whistled softly to the mare, Asimah coming to a halt. Nasira reached into a satchel at her side and let fall a small package just as the mare came to a halt. Nasira glanced down at the package ad waited only a brief second. Swinging a leg over, she dismounted and reached down to pick up the package. An unnoticed smirk formed on her lips as her eyes fell upon several forms making their way towards her.

"Well well, what have we here?" A particularly gruff, unshaven man stepped into the fading light.

He stepped towards her and the stench of alcohol radiating from the man made her nostrils twitch. The man was accompanied by about eight others, all had the alcohol smell that just stunk period.

"Aww, are you lost? Perhaps we can help you." Replied the lead man, grinning to reveal yellow, decaying teeth, several of which were missing.

"Perhaps you can help me." Answered Nasira with such a convincing innocent voice.

The man's eyes suddenly lit up, filled with unmistakable lust, and not of the pleasant sort either. The other men laughed lowly upon hearing her voice, "A young damsel in distress no less! Well this is a treat indeed." He reached a hand towards her head, "Let's get a better look at your pretty face."

Nasira flung a hand out and caught his wrist only inches form her hood, "You are very unwise to try and touch me." The once innocent voice replaced with a low and deadly ring.

The man's ugly face scrunched with rage, "You wench! You dare to touch me?"

Her eyes flashed beneath her hood, "Oh I dare."

Nasira stepped swiftly behind the man and jerked his arm behind him as hard as she could. Her cried out in pain as his shoulder gave a sickening crack with the strain. Spinning, Nasira planted a foot on butt and kicked him directly behind Asimah. The mare neighed loudly and her back hoof lashed out, kicking the bandit directly in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards where he lay groaning and clutching his stomach in agony. Asimah snorted and trotted away.

The other men stood shocked for a moment before one yelled out and ran towards Nasira. Her movements were swift as she unsheathed one of her blades and ducked low as the charging bandit's sword whistled overhead. Her foot pivoted upon the earth as she spun, slashing the man's abdomen open, leaving him to fall forward face first onto the blood soaked earth.

The remaining seven bandits began to surround her, their blades drawn. One spat on the ground only inches from her feet, "You stupid witch! You will pay with your life!"

The man that spoke suddenly went rigid and his eyes flew open. Warm blood began to flow form the corners of his mouth, "I do not think so." Hissed a low voice in his ear.

The others jerked their gazes form Nasira to see their comrade drop to his knees and then fall flat on his face, a bloody hole in his back. Their eyes flooded with fear upon seeing the white robed man. Nasira took this moment to her advantage and slashed open one of the men's throats. Upon hearing his gurgled scream and his body slumping to the side, the remaining five charged the Assassins blindly. The drunken bandits stood no chance against two expertly skilled Assassin, their swords flashing in the setting sun as they easily eliminated their targets. As Altaïr fell his final opponent he glanced to Nasira. She had just finished wiping the blood form her blade upon the stained tunic of a fallen bandit. She sheathed her blade and noticed Altaïr's gaze upon her.

"Your reckless acting was rather good." He remarked with a smirk.

"Oh you noticed? Why thank you. Playing the helpless lost woman is one of my all time favorites." She answered sweetly and curtsied, one in her position as an Assassin wouldn't surely pass.

He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm sure your viewers dropped dead in amazement."

Nasira grinned, "Oh quite literally."

Altaïr whistled lightly, their horses returning to them. They mounted and continued their journey, leaving the bandit's bodies to decay where they lay. They rode until the sun had fully set and the moon cast its glow over the land. It was a couple of hours into the night before Altaïr halted and deemed it safe to make camp for the night.

While Altaïr gathered wood for a fire, Nasira unsaddled both horses and had already begun to rub them down by the time he had returned. The small fire crackled lightly by the time Nasira left the horses to graze upon the small amount of shrubs and grass. Altaïr had already brought out their bedrolls where they lay close to the fire, although not close enough for an ember to fall onto.

Nasira plopped herself down onto her bedroll and lowered her hood. She unbuckled her weapon's belt and placed them beside her. Reaching to her saddlebags, she rummaged around a little before removing a small teapot, a small bag containing mixed herbs and leaves, and an extra canteen of water. Placing the items on her lap she glanced around, "Hmm." She muttered mainly to herself. She reached behind her finally, almost falling on her back, and grabbed hold of a long stick. She filled the kettle with the water and placed the handle on the stick and held the kettle over the fire.

She held the stick in place for several moments before she glanced up to the silent man watching her, "What?"

His chin was resting on the top of his hand, the other cupped beneath the first and his elbows on the top of his legs, his eyes sparkled with great amusement, "Nothing."

She lifted her head slightly with a smirk on her lips, "Good."

Nasira held the kettle on the stick with such determination. She knew full well there was an easier way to do it but this one worked at the time. She could also tell he was very amused watching her efforts. Finally as the water started to boil she removed the kettle from the fire and placed it carefully on a flat rock. She grabbed the bag of herbs and removed from it a small net-like bag. Filling the small bag with the leaves and herbs, she then tied it leaving a small length of string and set the bag in the hot water. While it sat steeping she grabbed two mugs from the same saddlebag.

"Would you like some tea before I pour two?" She asked him, his eyes still watching her.

"Tea would be great infact." He replied and straightened, his hands now clasped together.

After several minutes, allowing the leaves and herbs to sit a little longer, Nasira poured the now light green colored liquid into the two mugs. She handed him his mug which he accepted gratefully. The aroma that entered his nostrils was a light, sweet and minty smell and as he took a sip the same taste lingered on his tongue.

"I've never tasted a tea such as this, but I will admit it is good. What is it?" He asked as he took another sip.

Nasira smiled, "One of the healers back at the Sisterhood's stronghold gave me the recipe. It's supposed to relieve and soothe the muscles. This is especially good if, for instance, you've just had a hard run escaping the guards, or a grueling swords duel. At least that's what I've found it helps for."

Altaïr chuckled, "Still won't help when you wake up the next day and can hardly move."

"No, most definitely not. But it does help one sleep better." She laughed.

They were silent for quite some time, enjoying their tea and watching the fire. Nasira lay on her side, her head propped up against her hand, the weight resting on her elbow. Altaïr noticed her distant stare into the fire and decided to break the silence.

"Tell me about the Sisterhood." He said suddenly.

His request brought her out of her distant gazing and looked to him with a raised brow, "Why?"

"Well, you know a fair amount about the Brotherhood so it's only fair for some information to be passed to me." His captivating brown eyes danced with a matter-of-fact look, causing her to smirk.

"You are quite right. Well, the Akhawat-Afya isn't much different than the Hashshashin. In fact they are quite similar if you think about it. The Sisterhood developed a little bit after the Brotherhood. The exact date I couldn't tell you for the life of me. I never paid much attention to the History parts of the lessons." She noticed a small smile on the corners of his mouth, "Women aren't known for their strength so using either a long or short short was a challenge that most couldn't master. Going one on one or battling in close combat with the guards, or anyone really, very few could even dream of handling alone. This is why the women of the Akhawat-Afya are trained in the arts of the Bow and throwing knives, where they can eliminate their targets from a distance rather than close up where they have a slim chance of winning."

She paused to take a sip from her tea, "There are six official rankings in the Sisterhood. All wear the same black robes but it's the sashes that signify one's rank, not weapons as they are trained with only two. The ranking system is very similar to the Brotherhood's, with maybe only a few differences. The first is the Novice and they wear green sashes. All as a Novice, aren't permitted to do field missions until they are fully trained and given express permission, of course, by the Master after they have proved themselves. The next is the Apprentice, and they wear a purple sash. This allows them to begin gaining their experience on the field. They follow an experienced teacher on the field for a short time, learning the information needed to not only properly eliminate their target but how to successfully escape and hide from the guards without, well, dying. And of course, how to gather the information needed to get to the target. Once they have this down packed they are given the red sash of a Journeyman. Now they are able to travel alone and are given their own missions. Of course,  
their missions are given upon their experience level. After that, they are given the silver sash of an Expert." She paused again and waited a moment, continuing when Altaïr remained silent, "Most stay at the Expert level for most of their time as an Assassin, infact there are those that remain that rank for their entire careers, if that's what you can call it."

"I can." He stated between sips of his tea.

"As your Master had already said, there are only two that can advance to the Elite. It's strange I know. They are specifically chosen for their skill and experience before they advance. Sabriyah, my mentor, was the only Elite ranking Assassin for many years until she took me under her wing. I was the youngest ever to achieve the Elite rank, much to the Master's annoyance. We never got along as you can tell. There is also a gold sash but that is currently around the waist of Fadilah Umm-Aldium'Dan, the current Master of the Akhawat-Afya." Nasira finished, drinking the last of her tea.

"What of the tattoos?" He asked.

"Ah yes. When one successfully becomes an Apprentice they receive their tattoo. This signifies that they pass the initiation and are officially a Sister of the Shadows. The Raven disappearing into the Shadows is the symbol of the Akhawat-Afya. We wear the black robes and almost resemble a black Raven. We keep to the shadows, moving swiftly and silently. Just like, for example, that you resemble an eagle in flight when preforming the Leap of Faith."

Altaïr's brows rose, "Seems you know more than I expected. Very good. As for the Sisterhood, it is indeed very much like the Brotherhood as you say. The Sisters are, I admit, far better at gathering information. Hiding in the shadows is slightly more difficult for Brothers but hiding in the open is slightly easier as well."

Nasira nodded in agreement, "Yes unfortunately not many wear pitch black clothing whereas you guys at least have Scholars to blend in with. Now, what bothers me though is how the hell do the guards manage to mix up the differences between an Assassin Brother from a Scholar? There's a massive difference between the two!" She exclaimed, "Let's see, one covered almost head to toe with deadly weapons and others without a single blade! Please explain to me how this works?"

Altaïr laughed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "We have all wondered this as well. We have come to the conclusion that the guards are just, well for lack of better terms, stupid."

"Yes, that about sums it up." She replied.

Nasira finished her tea and placed the mug infront of her. She covered her mouth as she let out a long yawn. Her eye lids were becoming heavy with sleep. Altaïr noticed the sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm her, "I'll take the first watch, you get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Thank you." She answered with a smile and rolled the thin blanket over her shoulders. She lay her head down and almost instantly she fell asleep.

Altaïr watched her form rise an fall, her breathing slowing with the signs of her falling into a deep sleep. Over the last several days he surprised himself immensely. Laughter and happiness. An emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time. An emotion he didn't think he would ever feel again. Life in the Hashshashin had turned him hard and stony, void of any emotion. His mind was always on his missions, always thinking of the death he would bring to his targets. Much blood had been shed from his hands, but this never bothered him once, it still didn't. But somehow, this woman had slipped straight through his defenses and shattered them. And he let her. When he first met her, he cursed and scolded himself for feeling the way he did, but now instead he embraced it. Mayhap it was because she was an Assassin herself, her skills almost equal to his own. He sighed heavily as the thoughts coursed through his mind. He shook his head lightly to calm his mind and instead poured himself another mug of tea and sipped it in silence.

Altaïr shook Nasira's shoulder lightly to awake her. She awoke and rose, noticing it was still dark out. No words were exchanged as Nasira took her turn to watch while Altaïr slept. She seated herself upon a large boulder close by to the camp, her eyes risen to glance upon the thousands of stars above. She was rather glad he woke her when he did. Her dreams kept moving towards her mentor, dreams that plagued her with fear. She remembered vividly when Sabriyah was sent on a mission, one that may take a little while but she assured Nasira she would return within a couple of weeks at the most. The weeks went by and over a month later and she never returned. Fadilah had tried to assure her that Sabriyah would return soon, but she never did. Now she was beginning to wonder if she was still alive. Her brows furrowed as she thought further and remembered now that Sabriyah wasn't sent to Acre, but to Jerusalem. Her heart suddenly began to beat quickly in her chest as the memory flooded her mind. Perhaps she was kidnapped? Was Fadilah perhaps behind her friend's disappearance? Nasira felt anger replace the fear but quickly calmed herself. She would get to the bottom of this, find her friend and mentor, and even with help. Her gaze shifted to Altaïr's sleeping form and she smiled. Yes, she had help so finding and rescuing Sabriyah would be successful.

If she was alive. _No! Don't think that way! She is alive!_ She screamed in her mind and slapped herself. She frowned and rubbed her cheek, connecting a little harder than she anticipated. She sighed and brought her gaze back to the night sky, listening to their surroundings and awaiting the sunset. Just before the sun rose, Nasira awoke Altaïr and they packed their items, ready to continue their journey towards Acre.


	9. Traitor

_I apologize deeply for my late update. I really don't mean to drag it out this long. I don't want to seem like I'm not interested in finishing this because I am. I'm enjoying writing this, and I enjoy the reviews that receive, keeps me going too! So here is chapter 9! Hope it's alright! Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger XD! Kind of in a random spot eh? But what I have planned afterwards it would have just kept dragging on and as much as I like long chapters I don't want to bore people completely lol._

_On a side note, I was kinda thinking of creating an RP (roleplay in case you were wondering XD!) forum based on Assassin's Creed. It doesn't have to be directly about my story here, there can be several threads that people create, and they don't all have to include the characters from the game. But, if anyone is interested or has any ideas, let me know! The forum wouldn't be created here, I would create it on like Invision Boards or something. I dunno, I think it would be fun!_

-----------------------------------

Chapter 9

The two Assassin's traveled for many days, knowing their destination would be nearer as the days went past. The sun beat down upon their hooded forms, their horses moving at an easy trot across the barren land. A cry above sounded and Nasira jerked her head up. Her eyes scanned the skies quickly, searching for the sound. Finally her gaze fell upon a bird above, circling high above them. She studied the bird for several moments. From what she could see it had a bright red underbelly, long wings which were red, white and black tipped. It hardly beat its powerful wings as it glided above. It cried again and this time she knew.

Nasira halted Asimah suddenly, causing the mare to pin her ears back and whinny in protest. Altaïr glanced back at the mare's whinny and halted the white stallion. He turned Junaid and faced her, "What is it?" He asked, seeing her gaze turned to the sky.

Nasira didn't reply instead she rose a hand, removed her glove and let out a high pitched whistle. He rose a curious brow and lifted his gaze to the sky as well. His eyes caught sight of a beautiful chestnut red bird circling above. However, once Nasira whistled the bird cried in returned and suddenly dove down, its wings tucked it close to its sides and fell to the earth. As it neared, Nasira stretched out her gloved arm. The bird unfurled its large wings, flapped them several times before landing on her arm. Altaïr watched the bird land in awe, wondering how she knew this bird.

The bird had a chestnut red chest, shoulders and along the back to the tail. Its head was white with a yellow beak. The wings were a white and then it turned black along the secondary feathers. The tips of its body feathers were also black mixed with the red. Its eyes were a light brown, reflecting its proud nature. It was the most beautiful and unique bird Altaïr had ever seen.

He moved Junaid closer, his brows risen in question. Nasira chuckled at his expression, "His name is Hadi. He is a Red Kite, at least that's what Sabriyah said. She found him injured, seemed someone had tried to take him down but were either unable to find him again or just left him to die. Either way, Sabriyah found him and took care of his wounds until he was able to fly again. From then on he refused to leave her side and became a close and reliable friend." She scratched behind the Kite's neck, "Hadi became her eyes in the sky and they work together on missions."

Nasira frowned suddenly, "Wait. Hadi if you're still here that means Sabriyah is close."

Hadi squeaked low in response, his brown eyes reflecting his urgency. Nasira noticed his once well preened feathers were now ruffled and split in some of the longer primary feathers. Several feather tuffs on his chest had been removed, more than likely due to stress. Nasira turned to her saddlebags and rummaged around a little. She grabbed a strip of dried meat and offered it to the bird. Hadi took it gratefully and almost swallowed the piece whole. Nasira watched the bird sadly, knowing he had hardly eaten since he was parted from his partner. She sighed and scratched behind his head again before ushering him up to her shoulder where he perched. She could tell he had been flying much and sleeping little so the perch would be well appreciated.

Nasira turned to Altaïr's watchful gaze, "She's alive, I know it. Hadi wouldn't still be here if she wasn't. She must be in the city."

His expression was serious, "Then we will waste no more time. Acre is not far, maybe an hour's ride so let us continue."

Nasira nodded and urged Asimah into a light canter. She felt Hadi's claws dig slightly into her shoulder but not enough to hurt, only to stay steady as Nasira moved with her horse. An hour had passed, keeping the horses' paces at an easy canter. As they turned a corner they finally came upon the Acre. They slowed their horses to a slow trot, careful not to bump the passerbyers. Several did a double take as the two moved by as both were hooded and one had a rather odd and large bird perched on the shoulder. Nasira and Altaïr merely ignored the stares and continued forward.

Nasira tensed as they approached, old memories threatening her mind. She quickly pushed them aside and took a deep, calming breath. She followed behind Junaid as they came to a halt by the gates. Altaïr dismounted and moved to a small stable nearby. A burly and rather smelly man sat with his arms crossed and his head lulled forward. His loud snores caused the horse's ears to pin nervously.

Altaïr's brows furrowed in annoyance and he loudly cleared his throat. The man snorted awake, his beady black eyes opening quickly to the sound. He glared up at the two, "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"We require care for our horses." Altaïr answered curtly. His irritation was rising but he kept his calm demeanor.

"Oh ya? Well what if I were to refuse? Maybe my services are currently closed." The burly man growled as he eyed them.

Altaïr handed Junaid's reins to Nasira and stepped towards the man. Beneath his hood his eyes burned into the man, "You will take our services because I said so. Refusing our payment would be most unwise. So I suggest you reconsider.h His voice was low and rang with such a deadly, icy tone."

The man's eyes suddenly filled with fear as Altaïr's words sent chills running up his spine. He gulped, "Er...Yes I must have merely forgotten the time. I will gladly stable your horses." His voice quivered.

"I thought as much." Altaïr said.

The man quickly stood and shouted. Within a single moment a young man appeared. He was quite skinny and rather nervous. Altaïr placed several coins into the burly man's palms.

"Make sure they are rubbed down well, they've had a long journey." He said to the young man as Nasira handed the young man both the horse's reins.

"Yes sir." Answered the young man, his eyes downcast and be bowed quickly. He led the horses away to be taken care of.

Altaïr turned to the other man, his brown eyes flashed dangerously, 'And you would do well to keep your grubby hands out of our bags. Do you understand?"

The man nodded quickly, "Y...yes."

"Good."

Altaïr turned and began his way towards the gates, Nasira at his side. As they approached Nasira had the Kite step up onto her arm, "Okay Hadi. You keep watch above. If you notice anything suspicious you alert us alright?"

Hadi answered with an affectionate nip on her finger and squawked lightly. Nasira flung out her arm, allowing the large bird to unfurl his wings and take flight. Nasira watched Hadi rise then turned her gaze to Altaïr whom was studying the guards at the gate.

"You don't suppose we'll ever get into the cities like normal people will we?" Nasira asked.

Altaïr turned to her, "I have an idea. Your acting skills are needed again."

Nasira grinned, "It will be my pleasure."

The corners of his lips pulled into a smirk, "Good. You will play the sick wife and I will pretend we are searching for a doctor here." His hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her to him, "Now lean against me and put your acting skills to use."

Nasira giggled and did as she was instructed. She leaned herself against him and slouched forward, her head down with her hood covering all of her features. She heard a low chuckle escape him and they slowly made their way towards the main gates. As they expected, the guards' suspecting gazes were instantly on them. Two stepped forward and blocked their path.

"Halt! What is your business here?" The first guard eyed them, his gaze lingering on their assortment of weapons before rising to try and gaze into Altaïr's hood.

"My wife here is very ill. We were told some of the best healers dwelled within this city and we seek their services." Altaïr answered with a calm patience.

The guard spat beside him, "Is that right? And why does one wear such an arrangement if you're a simple citizen?"

Nasira knew it was her turn to play her part as the guards were becoming too suspicious. She began to cough violently, shuddering under Altaïr's grasp. She reached a shaking hand towards the guard and rose her head only slightly.

"Please..." She croaked, allowing her voice to fall hoarse and quivering, "I need....a healer."

The guard jumped back at her outstretched hand, his features contorting in disgust. Whatever this woman had he didn't want. The fact that both carried an unusual amount of weapons completely left his mind.

"Get inside and find a healer before you infect everyone!"

"Thank you." She sputtered and followed Altaïr as he ushered her forward.

Nasira did well to contain her laughter, wishing ever so badly to spin around and laugh at the unsuspecting guards. She straightened when they passed the second set of guards, "You must do this often." Altaïr said after they were completely out of the guards' earshot.

Nasira giggled, "Too often I must admit. Messing with their heads is much too fun."

Altaïr shook his head and his attention was now focused on their surroundings. The fun was done and now their mission was their main priority. But, there was something else upon Nasira's mind and she needed to see it done. Her gaze searched the busy streets and without a word she set off west through the crowds.

Altaïr almost didn't see her leave and turned quickly, "Nasira where are you going?"

Her walk was swift as she moved unnoticed through the crowds, her robes barely brushing their forms. Altaïr frowned as he followed behind her. Her sudden urgency and lack for speech worried him a little, especially with her uneasiness about the city to begin with. Instead, he stayed close behind her, knowing she would answer his question sooner or later.

The rest of the surroundings were a blur to Nasira. She heard nothing, despite the fact that the streets were busy with people, the merchants' voices yelling over the others. But she was completely oblivious to them, her mind set on only one thing. She rounded a corner rather abruptly, causing Altaïr to lose sight of her briefly. He rounded the corner quickly and slowed upon seeing her standing infront of an abandoned and boarded up building. It looked very old and run down, perhaps having not been inhabited in many years. He approached her slowly, seeing her gaze was directly upon the ransacked building.

"Nasira?" He asked quietly and placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

Nasira jumped at his touch and jerked her gaze to him. The unease was clear in her blue eyes. She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Is this place the reason why you were hesitant to come to Acre?" He asked softly.

Nasira nodded, her gaze returning to the building, "Yes. This shop was once owned by my father. He was a well known merchant, as well known as one can become in the Poor district that is. He, as I had mentioned before, was also a collector of swords of all kinds. It was because of his obsession with the swords that caused his early and unexpected demise. He wasn't an evil man, and never did he sell or buy illegally. I was six when he was killed." Her eyes narrowed, "I watched in horror as several Templar guards approached him and demanded the two very swords I hold in my possession. He refused and the Captain of them ran his sword mercilessly through his chest. Because my father refused to tell them where the swords were they left. With his last dying words he entrusted these two swords to me."

Nasira stepped towards what was probably once the door. A couple of boards were haphazardly slapped across the entrance. Nasira grabbed the boards, wrenching them off and set them aside. She slowly made her way inside, stepping carefully over the old rubble littered all over the floor. Everything inside was covered in dust and cobwebs. Other than it being ransacked, most likely from thieves after it was completely uninhabited, the shop hadn't been touched since Nasira, at age six, lived here. She stopped in the middle and glanced around. Altaïr had followed her inside, waving away the cobwebs that fell in his view.

"Several days after my father's death I sat huddled here, clutching the swords in my grasp. It was here that Sabriyah found me, half starved, and brought me to the Sisterhood. I was hoping that by coming here it would spark a possible idea as to where she might be."

Coming to her old home dispersed much of the uneasiness and hesitation she had felt. She purposely refused to come to Acre because of it. However, no thought of her mentor's whereabouts struck her and she sighed.

Sudden movement back at the entrance instantly had the two Assassins on guard. Both their hands flew to the hilts of their swords and they dropped into a defensive position. One of the boards that Nasira had placed aside after removing it from the entrance was lightly kicked and footsteps shuffled slowly into the shop. Whomever was entering, the shadow indicated a weapon was being brandished.

"Who goes there? Whoever is in here, you are not permitted to be in here!" A rather nervous feminine voice sounded.

Nasira blinked, recognizing the voice. The form of a woman entered, a shovel held tightly in her hands. She stepped carefully into the shop. Her eyes fell onto Altaïr and Nasira's forms, the shovel risen high, "What are you doing? Both of you must leave at once!"

Upon seeing the woman's face, Nasira dropped her hand from the hilt of her left sword and straightened, "Aini?"

The woman was taken back by the black cloaked individual to suddenly speak her name, "How...?"

Nasira stepped forward once and lowered her hood. Aini dropped the shovel, her hands flung across her mouth and she gasped. Her eyes were wide with shock, "By the Gods. Nasira is that you?"

Nasira placed a hand on Altaïr's hand and lowered it from the hilt of his sword. His eyes shifted to her and he nodded silently in understanding. Nasira stepped towards the woman, a soft smile on her face, "Yes Aini, it's me."

Tears welled in the older woman's eyes and she ran to Nasira, flinging her arms around the young woman, "Oh dear child I thought they had taken you away!"

Nasira laughed lightly and embraced her in return, "No Aini, they didn't take my life."

Aini stepped back and studied Nasira. Her head tilted, "Why, you wear the black robes of the Akhawat-Afya. I did not know you joined them."

Nasira blinked in surprise at Aini's knowledge of the Sisterhood. Altaïr frowned behind her and tensed slightly. Aini noticed Nasira's change and chuckled, "Relax child, I am no spy for the Templars. Come, this place isn't safe for conversation such as this."

Aini turned and walked out of the run down shop. Altaïr placed a hand on Nasira's shoulder and leaned close to her, "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

Nasira thought for a moment before answering, "I've known her since I was a child and she has always been against the Templars. I am unsure of how she came to know of the Sisterhood, perhaps we should let her explain."

Altaïr felt apprehensive of this Aini woman but he trusted Nasira and hoped her trust in this woman wouldn't prove to be their undoing. He followed Nasira out of the shop and remained close, his sharp eyes scanning about them as they walked only a couple buildings down. A strange feeling welled in his chest, a feeling as if they were being watched but no forms lingered about. The shadows held no hidden enemies that he could see, but the uneasy feeling remained.

Nasira and Altaïr followed Aini to her own home only a couple buildings down. Aini stepped inside, and held the door for the two to enter. They did so, but something screamed for Altaïr to not. However, he didn't wish to leave Nasira alone in the house with this woman, even if she did trust her. Aini closed the door behind the pair and shuffled through the small home Nasira remembered so well and into the kitchen area.

"Would you guys like some tea? She asked.

Nasira and Altaïr exchanged glances, and Nasira noticed tense and alert look in his eyes, "Er, no thank you. We won't be staying long I'm afraid."

"Oh that's too bad, there is so much we need to catch up on child." Aini spoke from the other room.

Aini appeared back to where the two still stood, "Why are you two still standing there! Come, come!" She ushered them into her living room where she took a seat on a small cushion on the floor infront of a small wooden table. Nasira moved to the side of the table and kneeled down infront of it. Behind, Altaïr stood to the side, leaning against the door frame.

Aini glanced to him, "Come sit."

"No thank you, I am fine where I am." He replied rather curtly.

Aini laughed nervously and turned her attention back to Nasira, "So child, tell me what you have been doing."

Nasira thought for a moment and decided to choose her words carefully, "Aini it's been a very long time since we spoke last and I remember everyday since I spent my time with you. But I ask you now because of our past friendship, how do you know of the Sisterhood?"

"To see you wearing the black robes shocks me Nasira. I honestly did not know where you had gone when your father died." Aini answered.

"Murdered you mean." Nasira had a strange feeling well in her stomach, "You are avoiding the question Aini."

Aini's gaze flicked from the two back down to the table, "Oh Nasira, I would never allow anything to happen to you. As you said we have known each other for a very long time. You see, I had a friend that was in the Sisterhood."

"Where is she?" Nasira cut in, her voice low but stable, her eyes fixed on the older woman.

The woman's eyes flicked nervously between Nasira and Altaïr, "What are you talking about dear?"

"Sabriyah. She was your friend. Where is she?"

"Why yes. But I haven't seen her in ages." Her voice quivered slightly.

Nasira's chest tightened as she came to a realization and her eyes widened, "You sold her out didn't you?"

Altaïr knew the moment Nasira asked Aini about her knowledge that something was wrong. He stood straighter now, his hand instantly upon the hilt of his sword. The feeling was there again, of being watched.

"Nasira I..." Aini stammered.

Nasira's hands tightened into fists as she came to another realization, memories flooding her head, "You...you sold him out too. My father. It was you that called the Templars over."

Fear washed over Aini, her face paling, "I did it to protect you dear. The Templar's ways are of peace. Your father was against them, and he didn't see clearly the truth of the their ways. Your future would have been ruined if I hadn't have tried to save you. But then that Akhawat-Afya Assassin rescued you and took you away before I could get to you."

Rage swelled inside Nasira, "Protect me? You sentenced my father to death! The Tenplar's ways are foul and you are a complete fool for following them! I can't believe you first had my father murdered and now you sold out whom was your friend. Your friend Aini!" Nasira shouted.

Tears streamed down Aini's face, "No! The Sisterhood and Brotherhood both are all a bunch of heretics and traitors! You all do not see the real truth!"

Nasira's face contorted in disgust, "You are pathetic, I can't believe I used to trust you. I'm sorry Aini, but I can't let this go without action." She rose to her feet, "I follow the Akhawat-Afya's ways because I know the truth. I know how the Templars force false beliefs and their religions unto all who listen. They are a bunch of murderers, and you are exactly like them."

Aini rose and stepped back, the tears falling freely and the fear in her eyes was clear, "You don't understand."

Nasira's voice was low and deadly, her eyes flashing, "Oh I understand."

In a single heartbeat the black robed Assassin had unsheathed a black blade and ran it through the older woman's heart. Warm blood trickled from the wound and the corners of her mouth.

"I only wish you could have seen the truth, then perhaps these events wouldn't have unfolded as they did. Now I give you an eternal slumber. Farewell my friend." Nasira whispered and pulled the sword from the woman's chest and lay her down upon the ground.

"Nasira." Altaïr's voice whispered from behind.

Nasira turned to him, his hand held for silence and she listened as he did. Very faint shuffling could be heard and Altaïr suddenly spun swiftly, a flash of silver was seen and he brought his longsword up, running it from a Templar soldier's right side to the left shoulder. The soldier's screams were muffled as blood filled his throat and he fell with a thud, blood spilling forth from the enormous wound. A ring sounded from behind and Nasira quickly spun around, bringing her blade up to block an almost fatal blow from another. Nasira pushed him back and slashed fiercely across his abdomen, her eyes now searching for others.

"Quickly! We must flee from here, there will be more!" Altaïr shouted and bounded to the door.

Nasira followed behind quickly drawing her hood over her head, glancing only a split second to her once trusted friend as a child and sighed. It saddened her deeply to take her life but she knew it must be done, as was part of both factions. She was directly behind Altaïr as he grabbed hold of the door and pulled it open. Unfortunately to both their surprise, there was a group of Templars directly in their exit. There was one that was standing just infront of the door and jabbed his sword out at them. Altaïr barely had time to twist to the side but the blade managed to stab his shoulder. Nasira slipped under Altaïr's arm and swiftly drove her blade through the guards' stomach, removing the blade as she spun around, letting him fall backwards. The group of seven soldiers that remained had blocked both exits, their swords drawn.

Altaïr and Nasira did not hesitate and leaped upon an unexpected guard each, bringing them down swiftly. The others began to close in on them and make their moves. The two Assassin's moves were fluid and they read the guards' attempts with ease. They covered one anothers' backs and worked as a team to bring down their enemies. Altaïr had just removed his blade from the final Templar guard and a cry above brought both their attentions skyward. Hadi was circling low above them and he cried again.

"More are on the way!" Nasira said quickly as she listened to the Kite's alerts. Both sheathed their blades and instantly bolted to their right, just as another group of guards rounded the corner.


	10. Flee!

_Alright, here's chapter 10. It's nothing special. Kinda boring really. It's a fill in chapter while I think of how I'm going to go about the next events XD! Hope it's not too blah and if anyone notices any obvious grammatical or spelling mistakes, my laptop kept moving the cursor to a completely random spot which is VERY annoying....But feel free to let me know! Will work on getting Chapter 11 up as soon as possible._

-----------------------------

Chapter 10

The two Assassins had a fair lead upon the guards as they had stopped for a moment to reassess what was going on. They resumed the chase, however, with more fury than before. The white and black forms were a blur to the crowds as they slipped by almost, but not quite, unnoticed. If not for the screamers they would be able to escape that much easier.

Altaïr being in the lead, noticed a guard ahead suddenly become aware of their presence. The guard began to draw his sword but instead was impaled in the head with a dagger. He, in turn, fell limp upon the ground, his wound spilling blood onto the earth.

Above, Hadi cried again, the sound slightly different, "To the left." Nasira said, but not shouted.

Only Altaïr, as it was meant to be, heard her words and within a second, darted to the left into a narrow and dark space between two buildings. The moment they entered they flattened themselves against the wall. Nasira kept closest to the opening, her black outfit better blending into the shadows. Altaïr did his best to hide himself beside Nasira, being slightly taller not helping. Their eyes were glued to the opening, their sharp hearing listening all around them.

The shouts of the guards could be heard as well as the screams of the citizens as they ran to get out of the way. Footsteps sounded near them and the two held their breath. Two of the Templar guards appeared at the opening, their eyes even scanning within the darkness. Nasira's hand twitched, wanting ever so to draw her sword and drive it and drive it straight through his heart. She felt Altaïr place his hand over hers, and if not for him she most likely would have jumped recklessly forward, most likely not surviving. Her anger would have blinded her, an action forbidden by all Assassins.

The guards turned away, his gaze finding nothing. The two allowed themselves to breathe again as the Templars walked away, clearly having given up.

Nasira made to move but Altaïr suddenly swung her around and pinned her against the wall infront of him, his intense brown eyes upon her confused blue ones, "Don't ever attempt to try that again." His voice low and stern.

Nasira cast her gaze down sheepishly, knowing exactly what he meant, "I know, I'm sorry. I've just run into too many close traitors over the last few weeks that I haven't been thinking very clearly."

Altaïr didn't reply, instead he cupped her chin and lifted her head up and titled it to the side. A long cut ran across her left cheek, even through the darkness of her hood he could see it. Nasira's brows furrowed in irritation and pushed his arm down, "Don't fuss. Your shoulder is in much worse shape."

He only huffed, "Right now the only safe place we could be is at the Bureau. The Templars know of us and unfortunately we cannot continue to gather information today. We will have to wait a day or two so we know it will be safe to wander the streets again."

Nasira tilted her head, "Do you know where it is from here?"

Altaïr glanced skyward, "I need to reach the rooftops."

Altaïr knew his injured shoulder would prevent him from climbing buildings the way he usually did. Unfortunately, he would be restricted to climbing ladders, and this deeply annoyed him. Nasira moved to the light of the opening they hid within and peeked her hooded head out. No guards hung about and the many people that walked about paid no heed to her. She took a step out, Altaïr directly behind her and they carefully made their way down the streets. Their eyes scanned all around them as they walked the streets, mingling with the heavy crowds.

They finally came to a ladder and Altaïr took the lead. The pain of his wound had finally hit him as he gripped the ladder and climber. The wound shot spurts of pain up his shoulder and it burned intensely. He cursed under his breath for having received such an insignificant wound and being careless to receive it as well. As he reached the top he slowed and glanced over the edge of the building. He carefully scanned about but no roof guards were present. Within this district, there generally weren't any.

Nasira followed behind as he climbed to the top and stood beside him as he glanced around to determine where exactly they were within the city and which direction to head to the Bureau. After only a brief moment Altaïr set off southwest across the rooftops. Manoeuvring around and across the buildings was fairly simple but having to leap over and grab an edge was rather irritatingly difficult for Altaïr. Nasira followed behind him, watching his movements, seeing the restrictions his shoulder gave to him.

They finally arrived to a large hole in the roof, with the all too familiar symbol of the Hashshashin in front of the opening. A strange feeling of deja-vu coursed through her that caused her to giggle in her head. Altaïr knelt down and leaped down inside. Nasira waited a moment before doing the same. The Bureaus were pretty much all the same. They all contained the fountains with the symbol within the fountain. Upon the far wall opposite below the entrance was a large pile of cushions. Across from the cushions was the doorway that lead to where the Bureau leader normally stood behind the desk.

Altaïr began to make his way towards the door with Nasira beside him. The Bureau was strangely silent which gave him an odd feeling. He went to poke his head around the door, his hand instinctively on the hilt of his sword. Nasira stepped forward to peak around him and in a single heartbeat there was the ring of steel and a flash of silver. Within that same heartbeat, Nasira had unsheathed a sword and rose it just in time to block a near fatal blow. Her blue eyes locked with a pair of very angry green ones. She noticed no other feature on this man, only his eyes in hers and he bore into her, but Nasira stubbornly stood her ground. This man tried to push down hard with his sword but Nasira refused to give in and held her position.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sister. It is forbidden to step foot within Brotherhood territory and you walk so willingly in as if it doesn't matter. Well you're wrong!" He snarled at her.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped the man's shirt and he was pushed back very forcefully. He stumbled back a few steps before quickly regaining himself. His sword instantly rose up defensively and his gaze met those of Altaïr's very angry ones. A tinge of fear crept up his spine upon gazing within the brown eyes of the Elite Assassin. Altaïr stood in front of Nasira, "Restrain yourself Mahid! What gives you any right to jump up so recklessly at anyone, given you have no idea what the circumstances are." Altaïr growled.

Mahid, an older man in his early fifties and Bureau Leader of Acre stood straighter and shoved his sword point at Nasira peering around Altaïr's form, "What nonsense do you speak Altaïr? That…woman is of the Akhawat-Afya! They are not permitted to step foot within our territory and yet she meanders in here as if she were allowed to roam freely as she wished!"

Altaïr's gaze shot daggers directly into the older man, causing Mahid to shiver again, "I speak no nonsense Mahid. The Akhawat-Afya know very well they cannot step foot within our Stronghold or Bureaus. Obviously she is here because she is with me. Now sheath your sword."

Nasira noticed Altaïr glanced back at her ever so slightly and she got the hint and sheathed her blade as well. Her eyes, however, remained upon Mahid. The older man snorted and did as Altaïr asked. He turned and walked back behind the desk but his gaze never left Nasira's form. Mahid returned to the task of reading and studying his many books, scrolls, and maps, "So tell me Altaïr why are you here with…her."

"She has a name and you will address her by it. Nasira is temporarily apart of the Hashshashin and you will treat her like one of our own. Her rank is the same as mine." Altaïr emphasized her rank part very strongly.

Mahid had at this point ripped his eyes from a scroll and looked directly at Altaïr. Anger and extreme irritation coursed through the older man but he knew he was to do as he was told as both Altaïr and Nasira held ranks above his own. He glanced briefly at Nasira and his lip rose, the hatred very much within the air.

Altaïr now moved forward, ignoring the glares between the two and sat down upon a stool by the counter, "Before I answer your question Mahid, do you have medical supplies?"

Mahid's gaze at Altaïr held no hatred or anger but as if it were a normal conversation between two Brothers, "Of course I do! How could I run the Bureau without supplies for the Brothers. I would be a pitiful disgrace if I did not keep these things well stocked up, especially for ones like you that like to rush head on into their missions."

A slight smirk appeared on Nasira's features upon the older man telling Altaïr this. She could tell the younger Assassin did not like it much when his fellow Brothers so simply stated his actions. Altaïr ignored him and turned his gaze to Nasira, whom was still standing in the doorway, "If you wouldn't mind Nasira, they are in a small cupboard over on the far right." He inquired by motioning to the opposite side of the room.

Nasira glanced to Mahid, whom was staring down upon the scroll again, clearly resorting to acting as if she were invisible. An action she was just fine with. She was in no mood for immature men like this one, a headache beginning to form in her head. She moved to the cupboard Altaïr motioned to and opened it. She grabbed all the items necessary to treat his wound. Plenty of bandages, a needle and thread as she knew the wound would need stitching, and the ointment to clean and disinfect the wound. She brought the items over to the counter and plopped them down, much to Mahid's clear annoyance. She did this on purpose of course.

"You need to remove your arm from your uniform Altaïr while I prepare." She said casually.

Altaïr did as he was asked and slowly began to remove the robes from his shoulder. The wound was quite ugly, blood was beginning to dry around the wound. Nasira shook her head as she placed the supplies on a stool beside him and began to clean it.

``So, about my question.`` Mahid replied, still no looking up from his reading.

"We were sent by the Grand Master to find someone. This isn't any ordinary mission. This person is to be found and returned to the Master. You probably weren't notified because of it." Altaïr explained.

Mahid glanced up to Altaïr now and nodded, "I see. That explains your presence here without a messenger bird telling me you would come. Care to tell me how you managed to acquire the wound?"

"We were attacked upon finding a very large lead." Altaïr's gaze flicked to Nasira, whom was silent and intently working on his wound but clearly listening, "An ambush is more like it. The lead seemed to know we or any Assassin, would be near and had called upon the Templars to watch. Unfortunately, upon escaping I was stabbed in the shoulder. If not for Nasira I don't honestly know if I would be here at all."

Mahid ignored any part related to the woman, "Hmm. Seems a bit strange that the Templars would know of your exact location and you not knowing about it." He seemed much more interested now, "Tell me, this person you are searching for. Who exactly is it?"

Altaïr and Nasira both knew Mahid wouldn't like what was coming next, but Altaïr continued, "Her name is Sabriyah. She is also of the Akhawat-Afya."

Mahid threw his arms into the air in defeat, and sighed very loudly. Altaïr winced as Nasira began to stitch the wound together but made very sure to keep still. The room was very silent after this and Mahid never replied all the way until Nasira finished stitching shut Altaïr's wound and began to bandage it. She cleaned up the extra supplies without a word and promptly left the room back into the other one. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing to do with the Bureau Leader and his annoying glares. Altaïr watched her leave and sighed softly.

"Why?" Asked Mahid finally.

Altaïr did technically wished Nasira wasn't in the same room as he would explain everything to the older man. He could sense she was on edge and not just from Mahid's accusing words and stares but the current events that have been unfolding. He turned his attention to Mahid, his voice low, "Mahid, the current situation I will tell you is of the utmost importance. I understand your dislike of the Sisters but you must listen to what I need to tell you."

Mahid only stared at the younger Assassin. Altaïr continued, "Merely two weeks ago the Akhawat-Afya was betrayed by their Master." Mahid's eyes widened at this, "You, obviously, remember last year's events when Al Maulim betrayed us to the Templars. Unfortunately this is very much the same. Their Master made an alliance with the Templars, selling them out to those filthy pigs. Nasira is probably the only one that managed to escape. She came to Masyaf and explained everything to our Master. He has agreed to help, mainly because this deeply affects the Brotherhood as well. We are all in grave danger now."

It took several moments for Mahid to take in the information. He swirled it over and over in his head, blinking in disbelief, "So what has this to do with this Sister you are trying to find."

Altaïr noticed a change in Mahid's tone towards the Sisters, now that he fully understood the situation, "Sabriyah was never present at the betrayal. However, Nasira has come to believe that she was purposely sent on a false mission and is now captured most likely by the Templars. The Master has asked we find and bring her back to Masyaf. Presuming she is alive." His voice was low with his last words.

"Unfortunately, I have heard nothing so far of this. However, as it concerns the Brotherhood I will help you. You had actually caught me at a time when I was about to leave to do some errands and stock up a little. If I hear of anything I will tell you immediately."

Altaïr smiled, "Thank you Brother. With your help will make this that much easier and swifter to complete."

Mahid stepped to the little door to the counter and stepped through, "You wouldn't mind watching over the Bureau would you?"

Altaïr chuckled, "Of course not."

Mahid nodded and made his way through the doorway and climbed up through the entrance in the roof. Altaïr sat for only a moment before he rose and walked quietly to the doorway to the other room. His gaze instantly found Nasira's form sitting upon the fountain half hidden within the shadows. Her gaze was blank, but clearly lost in thought. He stepped back into the other room and grabbed a clean cloth and a small dish of warm water. He brought it over to where she sat with one knee up against her chest and the other hanging off the edge of the fountain's edge. She had an arm across her knee and her head leaned back against the stone wall behind her.

Altaïr managed to place the items down off to the side along the edge of the fountain and sat down directly in front of her, without her even taking notice to his presence. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and reached out and touched the blood dried cut along her cheek. Nasira now took notice to his presence and jumped at his touch, her eyes instantly alerting to him.

"Altaïr…you startled me." She answered quietly.

He smiled softly, "You really need to stop startling so suddenly, it's not good for an Assassin."

Nasira sighed and cast her gaze downwards, not flinching as he cleaned up the blood around the cut, "It is not your fault you know." Said Altaïr after some time in silence.

Nasira glanced to him again, seeing his soft brown eyes upon hers and she felt her stomach tighten, her vision blurring slightly, "I don't honestly know if I can believe that. I believed so hard that she was a friend, someone that I could trust and turn to as a child. But then all of that just comes crashing down and I find out she is a bloody traitor."

Tears began to fall freely now and Altaïr instantly pulled her into his arms comfortingly. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He cared little for his shirt being soaked by her tears. He just held her tightly in his arms, his chin resting on her head and allowed her to relieve herself of her worries.

At this point in time, Nasira didn't care if she seemed weak and completely unlike her normal behaviour. It had been many years since she shed tears and with all of the events over the last couple of weeks, it hit her hard. Luckily, there was someone to comfort her in her time of crisis.

It was some time later that Nasira finally felt most of her tears drying. She felt his shirt was quite damp and she flushed in embarrassment. She pulled back and he loosened his grip around her, "I'm sorry Altaïr that you had to witness that, I'm normally a cry baby."

Altaïr chuckled and rose a hand to her face, wiping away a stray tear, "Relax. It's alright to shed tears. Holding in one's emotions for a long period of time is very unhealthy."

Nasira laughed lightly, still feeling rather embarrassed, "Thank you."

"I don't know if you heard but I explained to Mahid what has been going on and why we are here. I think he will except a Sister being here better now that he understands the entire situation." Altaïr explained, his hands resting on her knees.

Nasira shrugged, "I'm not concerned if he hates me or the Sisterhood. So long as we can find Sabriyah and bring her back to Masyaf, then I'm happy. I believe she's alive Altaïr, I just have this feeling that she's alive."

"Good, this will just make our jobs easier." He answered.

They talked for some time before Mahid returned and by this time the two had migrated into the other room. As he stepped through both had stopped talking and the Bureau Leader held a very confused look on his face. His brows rose as he glanced to them, "There is a very large and strange looking bird perched above the roof."

Nasira sniggered and hopped off the counter where she sat and moved into the other room. She whistled softly and was answered with a low cry. There was a flap of wings and the great red bird of prey descended into the Bureau and landed upon Nasira's gloved arm. She turned and stepped back into the room where Altaïr sat as if everything was normal. Mahid, however, stared with his mouth hung open in shock. Nasira only looked to him very casually, a slight smirk on her face.

"This is Hadi. He actually belongs to Sabriyah and he is going to help us find her."

Mahid quickly shook his head and cleared his throat as he stood straighter. He stepped towards her and looked rather embarrassed," Look Nasira. This is rather difficult for me. But, I wish to apologize for my rude behaviour earlier. I was merely protecting the Bureau and Brotherhood, as is my duty. I understand now you are not the enemy and your intentions are to save not only save the Sisterhood but the Brotherhood also."

Nasira smiled, "Thank you Mahid, I appreciate your support." She held out her hand to him, "I hope now we can remain friends now and in the future."

Mahid took her hand and they shook. His eyes shifted nervously to Hadi though as the large Kite was eyeing him, "Does he bite?"

Nasira chuckled and scratched behind the bird's head, "Only if he knows it's the enemy. Normally he's pretty calm."

Mahid looked warily to Hadi's curved and sharp beak and decided to avoid contact. He moved back around the counter where he normally stood. Nasira ushered the bird to her shoulder and took a seat beside Altaïr.

"Did you hear of anything on the streets?" Asked Altaïr.

Mahid shook his head, "Unfortunately no. The guards seem to be very edgy so you better be careful."

"We know. Will be continuing our search in a day or two to make sure we are safe to roam the streets again."

Mahid nodded, "Good idea. I think they would be chasing you two the moment you hit the streets today."

"Tomorrow, we will try again." Said Altaïr,

glancing over to Nasira whom was feeding the Kite some dried meat.


	11. Rescue and Escape

_Sorry for the delay peoples! I apologize if I seem to drag things out. I tend to go a little overboard with details sometimes lol. Hope this chapter sounds alright, a few things bug me a bit but overall I'm happy. Fell free to point out any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I haven't had a chance to proofread it yet. I also can't use the excuse of my touchpad, I finally got it disabled (after having to install another driver cuz it refused to let me!) so there should be no excuse for my mistakes XD! Thanks again for everyone's feedback! I appreciate that there are those that find this fanfic somewhat decent at least haha! Will work on chapter 12 asap!_

------------------------------

Chapter 11

The following morning Altaïr and Nasira decided they were to try and take to the streets again. If either one experiences any immediate aggressive advances from the guards they were to return immediately to the Bureau. They decided to split up and thoroughly search the Poor district first. If nothing was found they would then move to another district.

Nasira whispered to Hadi and upon flinging her arm into the air, the great bird unfurled his wings and took flight. She watched from upon the rooftops, beside the entrance to the Bureau below. Altaïr climbed up and stepped to her. Nasira turned to him as he approached.

"Please be careful out there. And no reckless actions either." He said, standing directly in front of her.

Nasira rose a brow and placed her hands on her hips, "I know how to stay out of trouble. Let's see if you can withstand getting yourself injured."

Altaïr smirked at her comment, "We'll see."

He placed a hand under her chin and looked directly into her eyes, "Promise me Nasira."

"I promise." She said, slightly rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Altaïr leaned forward and kissed her upon the lips, a gesture she returned. He stepped back and with a final smirk, he pulled his hood over his head and took off at a jog across the rooftops heading east. Nasira laughed lightly before she too pulled her hood over her head and began in the opposite direction.

Nasira descended easily down a building and onto the streets. She kept to the shadows, walking the alleyways. Her sharp hearing scanned the many conversations, including those of the guards. She did this for over an hour, even moving out into the open, testing the guards. They watched her warily, their hands on their swords but they made no move to approach her. Nasira glided unnoticed through the growing crowds, even stopping once to sit upon a bench to listen, but to no avail.

Several hours passed by, the sun now rising and beating down heavily. She could feel the heat boiling through her uniform, sweat forming on her brow but she ignored it. The day grew on and as she was just beginning to lose hope of finding anything in this district, something caught her eye.

Nasira stopped abruptly and glanced quickly to her left. A short distance away, a beggar woman was doing her regular begging for coins from the passing citizens. Around the waist of the woman was a bright blue sash. Nasira's eyes flew wide and she made her way over to the beggar. As she approached the woman, the beggar instantly turned to Nasira.

"Please kind sir. Can you spare a single coin?" Begged the woman.

"Perhaps. But first tell me where you acquired that sash." Nasira said, pointing to the sash around the woman's waist.

The woman was rather surprised to hear a feminine voice from within the hood. She tilted her head, "Why, I found it lying in the dust."

Nasira thought for a second before reaching into a satchel and removed four gold coins, "How about I offer you this in return for the sash."

The beggar woman's eyes flew wide as her gaze fell greedily upon the coins. She quickly removed the sash without a word and placed it in Nasira's hand. Nasira then placed the coins within the woman's palms.

"Thank you." Nasira said plainly and turned away, gripping the sash in her hands.

She cared not for having to pay for the sash. Now, she had a small clue to Sabriyah's disappearance. Nasira melted back into the shadows and moved into a secluded area boxed in by several buildings. A few large crates sat against a wall off to the side and Nasira leaned back against them, sighing heavily. She felt a presence approach but never started in alarm. She glanced up at the white robed man only steps away as he approached.

"What did you find?" Asked Altaïr.

Nasira held out the sash to him, "I just acquired it from a beggar. She claimed to have found it in the dirt."

Altaïr took the sash and studied it. Nothing on it seemed to have given any clues so he returned it. Nasira sighed and stuffed it into her belt, tying it once around it. She opened her mouth to suggest moving to a different district but Altaïr suddenly rose his hand for silence. His head jerked to the left and only seconds later the sound of approaching footsteps and voices could be heard. Nasira quickly ducked behind a crate and Altaïr dashed off to the opposite side and hid in the shadows beside a building.

"Can you believe we got stuck patrolling this godforsaken district? I mean we usually at least get to do the Middle district, the Poor is for the recruits! There aren't as many crazy bastards roaming about the Middle as well." Complained a male voice approaching.

A second voice snorted, "Well you heard the Captain. Apparently there were sightings of two Assassins in this area yesterday. Can't be too careful anymore,"

Two Templar guards now walked into the small opening, "Hey did you hear though? Seems the Captain has himself a prisoner. I heard she was an Assassin! Can you imagine? A female Assassin! HA!" The right guard barked a laugh.

The other laughed loudly, "Seems the Captain has been torturing her for days to try and extract some information out of her. She stubbornly refuses, much to the Captain's displeasure. You know how his temper works."

The other shuddered at the thought of the Captain's temper. He sniggered, "Won't be long before she gives in. They always do. Let's just hope he doesn't kill her before he manages to get everything out of her."

The two guards rounded a corner and made their way down a side alley. Altaïr pointed towards them and Nasira nodded. She very quietly stepped her way behind them, whereas Altaïr bolted up the building beside them. He stealthily moved further ahead and jumped down only a couple of feet in front of the two. In a flash he grabbed the one closest to him and slammed him against the wall, his hidden blade pressed dangerously against his neck. The second guard's eyes widened in horror and turned to run but came face-to-face with a sword tip, held by a black robed figure.

"Keep your hands out where I can see them and get on your knees." Nasira hissed, pressing the tip of her sword against the guard's neck.

She could see the sweat forming heavily upon the guard's brows and he merely nodded and complied. He was young, barely in his twenties, and he shook like a child. The one Altaïr pressed against the wall was slightly older, perhaps in his thirties or almost, at least having a bit more experience.

"I think it would be in your best interest to retell that story of yours, but with a little more detail." Altaïr growled low.

The Templar's eyes narrowed as he did his best to keep a calm demeanour but the sweat on his brow was clearly seen, "I don't know what your talking about."

Altaïr pressed the blade tighter against his neck, a thin line of blood trickling down as he broke skin, "Don't play stupid. What information is your Captain trying to get out of this prisoner?"

The Templar's hands tightened around Altaïr's arms, but not in anger. Fear coursed through the man's body and his face paled upon feeling the sharp pain of the blade breaking the skin on his neck, "I..I don't know. He said something once about a stone. But that was all I swear."

Altaïr searched the man's eyes for a moment but he never removed the pressure of the blade, "Where is he keeping the prisoner?"

The Templar suddenly gained some courage, "Like I'll tell you, you Assassin filth!" He spat.

Altaïr removed the blade from the Templar's throat and jammed it into his shoulder. The guard cried out in pain, blood staining his uniform. The other held under Nasira's sword started to quiver as he listened to his partner. Altaïr removed the blade from the shoulder, "I think you will. Now tell me!"

"He…He keeps her in his quarters, at the Templar headquarters. But you'll never get to her. The room is heavily guarded."

"Is that all the information you have?"

The guard nodded, his head lowered, "Yes. I speak the truth."

"Then you are of no more use to me." Altaïr answered and with a single jerk, stuck the hidden blade through the side of the Templar's neck.

Blood poured forth from the hideous wound and his body slumped down the wall, leaving a huge splotch of blood upon the wall, trailing down to the limp body. The second guard looked to Nasira with wide, pleading eyes. But the black robed Assassin felt no mercy towards him and quickly stepped forward, driving her sword through the man's neck. His scream was muffled by the flow of blood that rose to the surface and spilled from his mouth. Once she removed her sword from the guard he slumped forward in a very awkward position. Nasira flicked her sword sharply to the side, the blood flinging off and onto the walls before she re-sheathed her blade.

"That answers one very critical question." Said Altaïr upon retracting the deadly hidden blade.

"That she's alive." Nasira returned.

He nodded, "Exactly. Now we must find their Headquarters in this city."

Nasira glanced around the corner to be sure no one was approaching, "I am going to assume it is located in the Rich district."

"Naturally."

Nasira stepped to the side, half bowed and motioned forward with her hands, "Lead on then."

Altaïr chuckled and moved forward, stepped over the bodies casually. The two Assassins moved their way out of the secluded area and into the busy streets. They easily mingled with the heavy crowd flow. Nasira stayed several paces behind Altaïr, so not to draw too much suspicious stares from the guards. Her eyes followed the white robed Assassin easily through the many passing citizens, even when some cut her off. She remained highly alert when passing the guards herself as their eyes fell upon her weaponry. The same issue befell upon Altaïr as well, for he held far more weapons than she did.

As they travelled into the Rich district after over an hour of walking, they also travelled into much more dangerous territory. The guards shot far more suspicious glances at the two. Several times they had to reroute themselves because the guards warned them to leave. The Templar's headquarters weren't in themselves difficult to find. A tall, almost temple-like building held their quarters in Acre.

A quiet thud sounded as the guard fell on his side, blood spilling from the fatal wound to the abdomen. Nasira wiped the blood from her sword and lowered herself to kneel next to Altaïr, whom was perched over the edge of the building. He watched the number of guards moving about below. They had taken the time once they found the Templars they took out any and all roof guards they could. The sun was beginning to lower, but it wasn't dusk quite yet.

"When the sun lowers, we will advance." Altaïr said as he studied their surroundings.

Nasira studied the building, searching the windows. The building was long and not so much tall. There were probably three levels, presumably the higher level officers had the higher level. The recruits and lower ranking soldiers would take the lower levels. She wasn't completely sure if there was a basement level or not.

They watched the citizens and guards alike bustle about as the sun slowly lowered. Torches around the perimeter of the building were being lit as the light began to diminish. Shifts were switched and those that took night shift began with little enthusiasm.

Nasira rose her head and glanced to a shadowy form flying not far above. Hadi chirped several times as he circled above the Templar's quarters. Altaïr and Nasira exchanged glances, nodding once and wordlessly moved forward. They descended swiftly and stealthily.

Once they reached the bottom they quickly ran within the shadows, avoiding the light from the torches. Their steps were silent, not even their weapons jingled as they moved. They arrived around the east side of the building where there was the least amount of activity and light. It was agreed earlier that day that Nasira would take the lead of the climb. This was mainly because if Sabriyah was spotted, Nasira would at least know what the Sister would look like.

Nasira studied the wall for a brief moment before she found a piece jutting out and pulled herself up with ease. After the first few searches, the rest were rather simple. Her eyes remained focused ahead of her, only every so often glancing over as she caught sight of the large bird of prey still circling above. Altaïr followed behind after making sure no guards would be patrolling the area anytime soon.

Their ascension was a long task. They moved as swiftly but quietly as possible. They had to be very careful not to jostle any loose stone and give away their position. Upon coming to any opened windows, Nasira peeked her head around to spy inside. She made sure there was no one glancing in their direction before continuing. Her eyes were glued upon one specific window, which seemed to take forever to get to.

Her hand finally closed around the ledge below the window they were climbing to. She peeked her head up and glanced inside. There was a single candle lit in the large room. She gazed around inside quickly and saw a glimpse of a large cage just off to the side. She felt her stomach tighten and glanced down.

"I think this is the one." She whispered down to Altaïr.

"Can the window be opened?" He asked as he came up just below her.

Nasira pushed her fingers under the window and pulled up carefully. To her relief, the window slid up with little effort. Once high enough she removed one of her knives and placed it under the window, to keep it from sliding back down while they entered. She quickly pulled herself inside and glanced around quickly. Altaïr entered only a moment after and removed the knife, quietly sliding the window back down. He handed the dagger back to her and did a sweep of the room.

The Captain's room was, thankfully, empty of all life. However, the life the expected to find was not present. Nasira wandered to a large iron cage in the corner and knelt down. There was a dirty blanket on the floor but no one remained inside. She blinked and a feeling of deep worried washed over her.

"She must have been moved elsewhere then." Said Altaïr quietly.

Nasira didn't reply and rose to her feet. A glint caught her attention and she stepped over to a large table off to the side of the cage. A long sword lay across the table. The scabbard was pure white and made of iron. However, the iron was covered with a soft white leather. The sword itself was also a completely white, a strange and unique blade in itself. The handle was also made of the same white, soft leather as the scabbard, making for a better grip. The cross guard was intricately laced with black wire. Upon the ends were silver jewels, as was upon the pommel as well.

Nasira recognized the sword instantly as Sabriyah's beloved blade. She took hold of it and strapped it onto her back, not caring about the added weight. Her eyes fell upon another item. There was a red velvety box beside the sword with a small lock on it. Nasira removed a dagger from the belt around her chest and easily snapped off the lock. Altaïr came up beside her and watched curiously what she was doing.

Nasira opened the small box and her eyes widened. Inside, sitting delicately upon the same red velvet material was a pendant on a thin silver chain. The pendant she also knew was the same one she seen upon her mentor, usually hidden within her uniform. The pendant was an oddly coloured blue. Except the blue seemed almost like it was water retained in a solid form. It was shaped in a tear form and around the top was held by a very detailed wiring. She picked the pendant up and placed it carefully into a satchel at her side.

"What now?" Nasira asked quietly as she closed the box's lid.

"We look for her." He replied confidently, "I'm going to assume there is a basement level to this place. I know there is a separate building specifically for prisoners but they may have one below for, well, special cases."

Nasira nodded, "You're right, I can't lose hope now. However, getting below is going to be extremely difficult."

Altaïr grew serious, "I will take the lead, and we will carefully make our way down and see if there is indeed a fourth floor."

Nasira nodded and stepped aside to allow Altaïr to step by. He moved to the door and pressed his ear against it. He waited for several moments before stepping back and slowly opening the door just a crack. He peered out the small space he created and glanced one way, listening intently as well. No sounds of footsteps could be heard so he opened the door further and poked his head out. He glanced both ways before motioning Nasira to follow. She closed the door with a silent click before following closely and quietly behind Altaïr.

The corridors weren't, for the most part, lit. A few torches here and there were lit and flickering upon the walls. The two Assassins very quietly, but swiftly began their way trek down the corridors. They hardly dared breathe with each step, careful not to allow anything to jingle or leather to creak. They managed to stealth it down a flight of stairs without a single presence hindering them. Only once did they have to duck away into the shadows as a Templar wandered sleepily by. The moment he passed though, only a flutter of robes meant their continuation.

Upon reaching the first floor, Altaïr rose a hand as he halted. He peered around the corner, his eyes narrowing beneath his hood. The corridor, was of course, much more brightly lit than the other two they just descended. There were a couple of doors opened, from the sounds of voices coming from them meant they were most likely the dining area and other gathering rooms. There was also a slight bit more activity within the corridor itself. This would prove much more challenging, but since when did a mission go as perfectly planned anyways.

Altaïr motioned wordlessly for them to continue. They crept low along the wall, their eyes and ears on high alert now that their forms were more visible. They ran into one major danger area. The dining hall and the main doors. There was one chance only and they needed to take it immediately.

Altaïr moved up behind the opened door to the dining hall, several voices could be heard within. He took a deep breath before he slowly and carefully closed the door. The door creaked closed, causing Nasira to cringe from behind him. Her eyes darted behind them and beside them towards the main doors, but nothing appeared to investigate.

The moment the door was almost closed the two darted forward with unnaturally silent steps. Nasira dared a glance back as they curved around a corner and witnessed a very confused young Templar reopen the door. At this point her heart was pounding in her chest.

The further they went the darker the corridor became. Altaïr slowed to a halt as they came to a heavy iron door. He studied the door a moment, his eyes falling upon a keyhole. He placed a hand over the knob and turned it, only to hear a click as the knob refused to go any further, as was expected. He grumbled to himself, letting his hand fall to his side, a feeling of annoyance wash over him.

Nasira moved up beside him, "Allow me."

She removed from her belt a small ring of only a couple of keys. Altaïr eyed the ring with a brow raised curiously. He wondered briefly where she acquired the ring of keys, not recalling anyone to have picked it off yet.

"It was on the desk by the sword." Nasira answered, a slight smirk on her face as she noticed his curious gaze.

He said nothing but his brows then rose in admiration. Nasira wasted little time finding the right key  
after a couple of tries. The door clicked and she cautiously opened the door. Altaïr stepped forward and took the lead again, his sharp eyes scanning through the darkness. Below was barely dim enough to suggest there could be lit torches. Once Nasira successfully closed and relocked the door behind her, she followed Altaïr down the rather steep stairs.

Their descent seemed to take forever, the stairs never-ending. However, the light grew brighter below, and before they knew it a single torch marked the end. The torch was left in its holster, the darkness being preferable over the light. It took a moment for their eyes to focus in the darkness but they pressed on nevertheless.

It was a typical dungeon-like feeling. The dampness in the air, followed by a breeze from an unknown location, caused Nasira to shiver involuntarily. The dark dungeon did a long curve, and just like the stairs, seemed to take an eternity. In all reality it was actually a fairly short distance, but the suspense was a killer. Continuing around the curve, a light could be seen ahead, signifying another lit torch.

Altaïr slowed his pace as the light grew brighter. He listened intently but heard no voices or shuffling. He pressed himself against the wall and cautiously glanced around the curve of the wall. Standing a little ways ahead, directly across from a torch upon the wall, was a Templar Knight. It was only one, and from his stance, he was clearly on guard duty.

The Templar's eyes suddenly shifted in their direction and Altaïr quickly pulled his head back. Unfortunately the dungeons enhanced sounds and the Assassin's ever so careful movements couldn't go unheard.

The guard stepped away from his post and glanced down the dark corridor, "Hello? Is someone finally here to relieve me of my shift?" He called.

Altaïr had little choice but to take action. He pushed himself off of the wall and faced the rather shocked looking guard. His hand flew to his knife belt along his chest and with precision aim, loosed a throwing knife at the Knight. The knife whistled through the sir silently and found its given mark within the still shocked Knight's throat. His would-be call for help was replaced with a deathly gurgle as he dropped to his knees. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood oozing from the nasty wound. He then fell forward, twisting slightly so he was also on his side.

No other presence signified that this guard wasn't alone on duty so Altaïr stepped forward into the light. Nasira followed him anxiously, completely ignoring the body on the stone floor. On the right where the guard was standing next to was a dark iron cell. Inside was barely illuminated by the torch light. Altaïr glanced further beyond the light, noticing several other cells as well. He turned his attention to the one beside them and his gaze fell upon a dark form in the corner.

"Nasira." He whispered and gestured for her to come forward.

Nasira moved up beside him and gazed into the cell. She blinked at the form on the ground, unsure if what she was seeing was indeed a human or something else. She removed the keys from her side again and fumbled with the lock. There was indeed a matching key and once the lock clicked open she slowly opened the cell door. She took a step forward, never taking her eyes off of the form. At first she wasn't completely sure if what she was looking at was inanimate or not. She stopped in her tracks and waited a moment. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the form's side was rising a falling very slowly.

Nasira now approached the form, her heart pounding in her chest nervously. She knelt down and lowered her hood, reaching a hand to the form, "Sabriyah?" She whispered.

The form suddenly stirred and turned over slightly. Nasira felt her eyes burn as she gazed into Sabriyah's dull hazel eyes, which were once bright and full of life. It took a moment for the woman to fully take into effect who exactly stood over her. She blinked as she stared at Nasira's features and then her eyes widened.

"Nasira?" Sabriyah's voice was low and very hoarse.

Nasira flung herself over her mentor's shoulders, "Oh Sabriyah I can't believe you're alive."

Sabriyah embraced her friend and fellow Sister, relief washing over her. Nasira pulled back slightly and helped the woman to sit up completely. She looked over her friend with sorrow in her eyes. Her uniform was in tatters. Mud and blood was caked on her clothing and on her skin. Her boots were gone and Nasira could see a deep and very dirty gash on her left ankle.

"How did you find me?" Sabriyah asked.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you." Nasira smiled softly.

"Nasira we have to get going." Altaïr's voice suddenly brought them back to their situation.

Sabriyah peered around Nasira's dark form and gazed upon the white robed man, "You were aided by a Brother?"

Nasira turned slightly to Altaïr, "Right." She glanced back to her friend, "Can you walk?"

"I don't know. My ankle was wounded a week ago and hasn't been treated, I fear it is very infected. I don't think I can."

Altaïr suddenly appeared quickly beside them, "Someone is coming. I will help support her. Nasira you need to cover me."

Nasira nodded, "I understand. Sabriyah, he is on our side."

An unexpected smile crept upon the woman's lips, "I do not fear the Brothers. I am well aware they are our temporary allies."

Nasira blinked in confusion at her words but shoved the thought aside to ask at a later time. Providing should could that is. With Altaïr's support, Sabriyah was able to rise to her feet. She leaned most of her weight onto him as her left ankle refused any weight to be pressed upon it, for fear of giving in. Nasira's eyes were pinned intently upon the corridor, her hand resting on the hilt of her right sword.

Nasira jabbed a finger behind her, "Hide in the shadows while I get rid of the pests."

Altaïr narrowed his eyes, wishing to protest but he complied. Nasira stepped backed away from the torchlight and into the darkness. It was only moments later could footsteps be heard echoing through the stone hall and a dim light appear around the curve. The light grew brighter, as did the sound of movement approaching. Two Templar Knights rounded the curve and as their eyes fell upon their fallen comrade they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the? What in blazes happened here?" The one holding the torch muttered aloud.

The other had his hand on his sword now, the blade partially unsheathed, "Sir, I don't think we're alone here."

"Check on the prisoner!" The torch holder quickly commanded.

Nasira had only one chance for their escape. Her movement was swift, smooth, and accurate. A sharp ring sounded throughout the prison as she unsheathed a blade and ran it through the approaching Knight. The Knight barely had time to register what was happening before the life drained from his eyes and he fell forward in a pool of his own blood. The torch bearer jumped back in surprise at the mysterious black cloaked being and opened his mouth to protest. Unfortunately his voice was lost as blood caught in his throat. His eyes drifted down and looked directly into those of the stranger's bright blue ones before he too went limp and lifeless.

Nasira lowered the body to the ground and listened for any more approaching. When she felt it was safe she motioned for Altaïr and Sabriyah to come out of hiding. She felt Altaïr's disapproving eyes upon her but he said nothing.

"This is our only chance, it's well passed dusk and there will be far less soldiers out and about." Nasira explained as she wiped the blood from her blade.

Nasira led the way, her blade still unsheathed. Their pace was rather slow but they had little choice. Sabriyah bit back a huge amount of pain to allow them to advance quicker before any more returned to find out what happened to the others that hadn't returned. The stairs were particularly difficult for Sabriyah to ascend, even with the help of Altaïr. Once they reached the door, Nasira opened it slowly, listening down the corridor for approaching voices or movement. She silently motioned for them to move forward, closing the door quietly behind them. She took the lead again, almost hugging the wall as she moved down the corridor.

A couple of voices could be heard ahead and Nasira stopped, raising her hand for the other two to follow suit. She held her breath and took a few bold steps forward to investigate further. Standing by the now closed dining hall door were two Knights in conversation. They seemed unaware of their presence, at least for the time being. She remained still for several moments, listening further.

One of the Knights glanced down the corridor, not noticing the black form against the wall, "Where is the recruit that was supposed to be relieved of his post in the Prison. He should have been here by now."

The other only yawned, "He's probably yapping with the two that went to take over his shift."

"Something is off, I'm going to go check."

The right Knight rolled his eyes, "You always think something is off."

Nasira cursed under her breath and quickly backed back and spun around to Altaïr and Sabriyah standing a few paces behind, "There are two ahead and one is about to make his way down here. I will take care of them and once they are finished off I want you guys to make your escape."

Altaïr's gaze hardened, "What? Nasira you can't take them like this! If they call for reinforcements you will be killed!" He protested in a harsh whisper.

"It's our only choice! It's either this or be captured and probably killed. If you happen to have a better idea then by all means tell me now!" She snapped.

Before Altaïr could argue any further the Knight suddenly appeared around the corner. His eyes flew wide and he opened his mouth to shout. Without hesitation Nasira twisted around and slashed through the Knight's throat, splashing blood all over the wall. Her eyes locked with Altaïr's for a brief second and he knew he couldn't stop her.

Nasira bolted forward, removing a throwing knife from her belt and flinging it at the unexpected guard, catching it in his chest right where the heart should be. He dropped like a stone as Nasira stood over the carcass. She quickly scanned the surroundings before signalling for Altaïr and Sabriyah to move out of hiding. He cursed at the situation but knew there was no other way.

Nasira took a deep breath, calming her mind and preparing herself. Stepping forward with confidence she opened the main doors. Four guards were standing by the entrance and their gazes turned curiously to the doors as they swung open. Their reactions were delayed from shock as a black robed figure stepped out of the entrance, one blade in hand and other being drawn. Finally registering what the situation was, they were just beginning to unsheathe their swords as Nasira had jumped forward with godly speed, her blades running through the closest Knight.

As the Sister fell into close combat with the three remaining guards present, Altaïr and Sabriyah took this moment to emerge unnoticed. The Brother's eyes fell upon the Sister's flowing form and he hesitated. He did not want her to fight alone, he did not want her to fall to their blades. Sabriyah gave him a light elbow in the side with her feet arm and brought him back around. He glanced to her, saw the reassuring look in her eyes, and with a frustrated sigh, moved as swiftly as possible away from the battle scene.

Nasira watched from the corner of her eye the two leave and felt a sting of relief in her chest. She knew should probably wouldn't escape without injury but her main concern was getting Sabriyah out and to safety. She knew that if she returned to the Bureau, she would hear it big time from Altaïr. A small smile crept on the corners of her lips as the thought lingered for a second before she focused all of her attention on the scene around her.


	12. The Tears of the Innocent

_Huzzah! That's right, I said Huzzah. FINALLY the 12__th__ chapter is up. For all those waiting in anticipation I apologize. With previous events I was unable to upload, let alone type out, this chapter. But finally after a long wait it is done!_

_However, I am sorry if all of you were waiting for a hardcore and epic action scene type chapter, but this is not. However, for what I have in store what I have is essential to put in. Do not worry, I have plans to put in more action scenes too! I just want to be able to write them all well too. I like to try and put in as much detail as possible._

_As usual, any grammar or spelling error you wish to point out be my guest! I haven't really proofread this chapter. I just really wanted to get this uploaded as soon as I possibly could for all those waiting patiently...or impatiently. But, any strange or random words within a sentence could be from the damned touchpad again on my laptop. I can't figure out how to disable the damned thing and well...you laptop users know how it is._

_Anyways, I will try and get the next chapter up asap. I'm having a small writer's block but I will try and get around that. Thanks for reading!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness of the streets hid well Altaïr and Sabriyah's forms. They managed to escape without being noticed, all thanks to Nasira's distraction. Once they were a fair distance away, Sabriyah had called Hadi to them. She whispered to the large red bird and with a flap of his wings he ascended into the air.

"He will watch over her and help her escape." Sabriyah assured Altaïr, noticing the deep worry lines etched over his face.

Altaïr remained silent and motioned to continue back to the Bureau. The journey was slow, as Sabriyah's ankle shot pain up her leg with each step she took. Climbing a ladder, she found, was the most difficult task. She pretty much had to pull herself up the ladder, leaving her injured leg dangling.

Moving across the rooftops wasn't nearly as difficult. They arrived at the Bureau, Altaïr lowering himself in first. Mahid, standing behind the counter as he usually did, heard someone drop into the Bureau. Curiously, he leaned forward over the counter and his brows rose. He stepped around the counter to investigate.

Altaïr stood beneath the entrance. Sabriyah slowly let herself lower in as much as possible before she dropped down. Altaïr caught her easily and helped her to sit upon the pile of cushions on the floor.

" Altaïr, I see you have returned safely. Where is Sister Nasira?" Mahid asked as he approached them.

Altaïr shot the Leader a deadly look, ignoring his question, "Mahid I need some medical supplies."

Mahid instantly moved to the cabinet and removed all that was needed. He placed them down by Sabriyah and placed a hand upon Altaïr's shoulder, "I'll take care of this."

Altaïr stepped aside and allowed the Bureau Leader to attend the woman with no argument. He turned his attention to the entrance above, his dark brown eyes glued to it. Sabriyah studied the young man as he stared at the entrance. A soft smile appeared on her lips. She knew of the Elite Assassin. She knew how stubborn, reckless, and ruthless to his enemies he was was. An exact replica of Nasira, in male form that is. To see him so worried amused her.

"You need not worry. Nasira is strong and cunning. She will return alive. Besides Hadi will lead her to safety." Sabriyah reassured the man kindly.

Altaïr glanced to the older woman, but again remained silent. As Mahid treated Sabriyah's hideous wound, Altaïr resorted to pacing. He refused to sit still, moving from one room to another, becoming more and more restless.

Mahid had finished wrapping Sabriyah's ankle and put everything away. He made sure the Sister was comfortable before he decided to retire to bed. The older woman leaned against the wall, a couple of cushions propped up behind her and her eyes closed in rest. Altaïr finally took a seat upon the ridge of the fountain, his arms crossed and his eyes only upon the roof entrance.

Sabriyah's eyes suddenly flew open as a cry outside caught her attention. She sat straighter and glanced to Altaïr, noticing his alert attention as well, before returning to the entrance. A light shuffling sounded above, almost like wind rolling over the roof above. There was silence, then suddenly a black robed figure dropped down inside, landing easily.

Altaïr flew to his feet but stayed still a moment. Nasira straightened and stood still a brief moment. It was then that the blood stained upon her robes, especially along her right side and legs could be seen. Suddenly, she swayed uneasily and Altaïr was instantly at her side. He caught her just as she was about to collapse from unconsciousness.

------------------------------------

The air was warm and comfortable. A light breeze could be heard just outside. It took a moment to register that low voices could be heard not far away. Her eyes were still closed but she slowly came to recognize the environment around her. Finally, Nasira opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurred at first and the bright light stung her eyes, but in little time her vision cleared and she got used to the light.

At first, all seemed fine, however the moment Nasira tried to move her muscles seized and several sharp pains shot throughout her body. Sweat formed on her brow as she held her breath, waiting for the pain to subside.

A gentle hand appeared on her shoulder and she was lightly pushed back down as she had tried to sit up, "Easy now. You'll reopen your wounds." A soft, low voice cooed beside her.

Once the pain numbed Nasira shifted her gaze to Altaïr's form sitting beside her. His hood was lowered and the light cast over his handsome features.

" Altaïr. What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

His brow rose and a light smirk formed on his lips, "That's what I would like to know."

Nasira rose a hand and placed it over her eyes. She held it there before running it through her hair. She allowed herself to remember and relive the previous night's events.

"Well, after you two escaped, of course, more Templars came to reinforce the ones I was currently engaged with. I had already taken three down but one had seized an opportunity to stab my left leg. As more came, I wasn't sure if I could get out alive. My side was slashed in the process. Finally, after taking down a few more I made a break for it. The adrenaline was running high through my veins and I was able to ignore the pain. But not for long. Hadi helped me greatly, so I was thankful for that." Nasira finished with a sigh.

"I don't think I've ever witnessed a top Assassin worry so much either." Said a feminine voice.

Nasira glanced to Sabriyah, whom was walking from the other room to them, supporting herself with a cane. A smirk formed on the wise Sisters' lips as she glanced to Altaïr, "He never left your side you know."

She sat herself down beside and slightly in front of Nasira. There was a brief awkward silence before Altaïr rose to his feet, "I will make some tea." He promptly moved to the other room.

Sabriyah chuckled as he left, but she turned a stern look to Nasira, "You are much too reckless for your own good Nasira."

Nasira rolled her eyes and slowly and carefully brought herself up to a sitting position, leaning herself against the wall behind her. Her side throbbed and breathing was slightly difficult.

"You sound like you should be my mother." Nasira answered, a small smile on the corner of her lips.

Sabriyah smiled in return, "I mind as well be. Who else manages to keep you out of trouble?"

"Seems you were the one to be rescued from trouble this time."

Sabriyah laughed lightly and nodded, "Yes it seems I did. However, before I begin my tale I need to know yours."

Nasira knew exactly what her mentor was referring to. Her gaze turned hard as she remembered that fateful day at Aldrahn, "I do not know how much information has reached your ears but I will relay them as if you have heard nothing." Nasira took a deep breath and replayed that day, leaving no details out.

When she finished, Sabriyah was silent, going over the details in her mind. By this time, Altaïr returned with three mugs of hot tea. Nasira took the mug gratefully as he sat back down beside her. She took a sip of the tea and felt herself melt away. It contained a taste of peppermint with a slight hint of honey.

Sabriyah took several minutes, still going over the details in her mind before she finally spoke, "The details I was given by Fadilah were very vague. In fact, they were very similar to the mission you were given, Nasira, that involved the child. However, it was also very bizarre. I was to eliminate a corrupt Pope. I was never told exactly what he was corrupt for, only that he spoke against the will of God and was threatening to bring the Templars to power. This struck me as a little odd but I did not go against the wishes of the Master. I traveled here, to Acre, in search of this corrupt Pope. While on my search I decided to pay a visit to a good friend of mine."

"Aini..." Nasira whispered.

Sabriyah tilted her head, "Why yes. I can tell you have some other news of her."

Nasira nodded, "Yes but I will explain after your tale. Please continue."

Sabriyah complied, "Well, it seems Aini was actually a loyal and active spy for the Templar Knights. Her father was once a well known Templar General. Because she was female she could not become a Knight, so she became a spy instead. She knew I was an Assassin of the Akhawat-Afya, and like the Hashshashin, were much against the ways of the Knights Templar. I fell into her trap, unknowingly and stupidly. A dozen Knights arrived and I was heavily outnumbered." She paused to sip her tea.

"I was rather surprised that the Knights captured me rather than kill me as they would any other time. I didn't realize it until I was taken to their Headquarters to be given to their Captain that I understood what was truly going on." Sabriyah removed from her pocket the pendant Nasira had taken from the Captain's office, "He was after this. Do you know what this is?"

Nasira shook her head, "I only know that you've worn it since I can remember."

"Yes I have. This pendant here has a very special significance. Very much like the Pieces of Eden. Altaïr, I know you are very much aware of that artifact. But Nasira, do you know of it?"

She shook her head again, "No, I do not."

"The Pieces of Eden were an artifact protected within the halls of the Solomon Temple. It could create illusions. Basically, the Templars wanted this artifact to bring the world into a brainwashed state and supposedly end all war. They only thing they wanted to do was gain an enormous amount of power and rule the world. Al Maulim, the previous Grand Master of the Brotherhood was actually apart of the Templars. He used Altaïr here to get the Pieces of Eden and gain power for himself. Luckily, Altaïr would not fall under the influence of the artifact and in turn killed Al Maulim. The Pieces of Eden were then promptly taken away to never fall into Templar hands again." Sabriyah explained, Nasira listening very intently, "Now, because the Knights Templar no longer have this artifact, they have come to know of a different artifact."

Sabriyah held out the pendant, motioning for Nasira to take it. Nasira took the pendant curiously. Sabriyah continued, "They were after this. This pendant is known as the Tears of the Innocent. Within its tear shape, it supposedly holds the power to shed light through darkness. Hope. However, if fallen into the wrong hands it could allow darkness to overpower the light. This is what the Templars want most of all. This pendant has been guarded for centuries by those trying to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. I have been the guardian of this artifact since I was a child. Now, it calls for a new guardian, and I choose you Nasira, to be the protector of it now."

Nasira's eyes widened upon her mentor's words. Her, the protector of an ancient and powerful artifact? "But Sabriyah you are its guardian. Can you just give it away like this?"

Sabriyah chuckled, "The pendant chooses its master. And it has chosen you. So now, you are the sole guardian of the Tears of the Innocent until you decide to pass it on to the next guardian."

"I promise to protect this, even if my life depends on it. Thank you Sabriyah." Nasira promptly clipped the chain around her neck. The pendant sat snuggling atop her chest where she admired it proudly. A thought suddenly came to mind and she titled her head curiously, "Sabriyah. How is it you know so much about the Hashshashin? I mean we all know of each other but you seem to be much more informed."

Sabriyah smirked and she held her expression straight, "You ask why I know more than others? I will tell you nothing but the truth." She held the silence, seeing the anxiousness Nasira held in her eyes. Her eyes flashed mischievously, "The current Grand Master of the Hashshashin is my true brother."

Unfortunately, Nasira decided to take a drink of her tea at this moment. Upon hearing her words, she swallowed quickly and in turn chocked on the liquid in shock. She coughed as the liquid slid down the wrong pipe. Altaïr patted her back until she stopped. Sabriyah giggled at the young Sister's expression. Nasira fought to catch her breath.

"What?!" Her voice was hoarse from th effort of coughing. She whipped her gaze to Altaïr whom was smirking calmly, "Did you know?"

He nodded, "She told me when you were still out cold."

Nasira slapped him across the arm, "And you didn't tell me you jerk!"

He laughed, the slap hardly fazing him at all, "Well, we were all involved with Sabriyah's story so I had no time to tell you."

"Uh huh. Nice excuse Altaïr." Nasira grinned.

She turned her attention back to her mentor, "Well it would explain why he was so worried. It would also explain why he accepted a Sister into the Brotherhood so willingly."

"Something like that. He is a much more caring man, if compared to say, Al Maulim. He would give one a chance to speak and if they spoke wrong or was a threat to the Brotherhood then that would be the end of it. He knows I would never compromise the Brotherhood. He accepted you Nasira, because not only does he know of you, through me of course, but because you so willingly proved you were of the Sisterhood and would not break the third testament of the Creed. He may be slightly more merciful but his wisdom allows him to differ friend from foe rather easily."

Nasira's brows rose thoughtfully, "That makes sense. So, when is it we return to Masyaf?"

"As soon as the both of you are healed enough to make the journey." Altaïr said.

Nasira sighed in disappointment, "I suppose that puts a hold on things doesn't it?"

He chuckled, "A messenger bird has already been sent to confirm Sabriyah's successful rescue and that our return will be delayed due to injuries. It is all he needs to be satisfied with our return."

She shifted herself upon the cushions, her wounds stinging from the movement, "Well this is going to be a rather boring vacation isn't it?"

"And you have little choice but to remain where you are. You are not allowed to rise unaided until I say otherwise." Altaïr scolded her.

Nasira rolled her eyes, "Alright alright. I will sit here with my finger up my nose for hours on end until someone remembers to allow me the freedom of movement."

Sabriyah giggled at the young Sister's sarcastic attitude. She noticed the connection between the two almost immediately. She noticed a huge change in their overall attitudes and moods. Nasira had always been hard headed and didn't much like to interact with others. Let alone one of the opposite sex. She knew, through her bother mostly, of Altaïr. He was reckless, stubborn, sometimes rude and pig-headed, and preferred to work alone. Now, seeing them together, she noticed Nasira talked more than she used to. Altaïr seemed calmer and he actually smiled, something she didn't think he would ever do. The thought made her smile to herself.

Altaïr rose from his position and stretched, "i have some things to attend to around the city. I'm sure you two can hold down the fort until Mahid returns."

"I think we can manage." Sabriyah chuckled.

With that said, Altaïr turned and climbed out of the Bureau. Above, a faint cry could be heard as Hadi glided lazily through the air. Throughout most of the day Sabriyah and Nasira talked amongst each other. They exchanged information throughout the time they had been apart, Nasira also telling of her tale about Aini's betrayal. Mahid had finally returned with some merchandise, mainly a restock on medical supplies as both Sisters had used a fair chunk of them. He even joined their company and conversed in a civilized manner. Nasira was rather shocked since when she first arrived he scoffed at her.

As the afternoon drifted to evening and the sun long ago lowered, Nasira sat under the candle light reading an ancient text that aroused her interest not long ago. Mahid and Sabriyah had retired to their mats only a couple of hours after the sun had lowered. Mahid, of course, had his own room. Sabriyah lay upon the other side of the room from where Nasira slept, a thin blanket over her sleeping form.

Nasira, being unable to move, still leaned against the wall with a cushion propped up behind her. A thin blanket covered from her waist down and she held the text almost delicately as she read it. Despite the fact she was so heavily delved into the book, she never jumped when Altaïr dropped silently through the roof entrance. She never even glanced up as he wandered over and stripped himself of his weapons. He placed them near her swords and plopped himself down directly beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gazed nosily at the book she was reading.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked in a purposely childish way.

Nasira did he best to keep a straight face and managed to succeed, "Nothing really, just a text on the different religions. None really seem all that interesting."

"Why?"

Nasira slowly removed her eyes from the book and turned her head to glance to him. He held an innocent grin on his face that caused her straight expression to twist into a slight smirk, "Must you really?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically and returned her gaze to the book, "So what took you so long?"

"Someone has to do the guards job right."

"Minus harassing the citizens of course."

"Yes, but harassing the guards works too." He grinned mischievously.

Nasira shook her head and laughed, her eyes still upon the book. They were silent for several minutes, the candle light flickering from time to time. Nasira could sense he was itching to say something and she had a pretty good idea as to what it was. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Nasira, I really don;t want you pulling a stunt like that again." Altaïr said seriously.

Nasira sighed and closed the book she was reading. She twisted her body as much as she could, her injuries preventing her form doing much movement. Her blue eyes gazed into his dark hazel brown ones and she could see the stern look, but the concern was heavily overpowering it.

" Altaïr, I deeply appreciate your concern but you have to take into consideration that I too am an Assassin. You know the job involves extremely dangerous situations and we all take risks necessary to see to it the mission given to us is completely successfully. If we come out of it with a few injuries so be it. Unfortunately it is the price we pay for the profession we play." She explained, but her voice was gentle to show she was not angry.

He understood her words but he still did not feel entirely convinced, "I understand that Nasira. However what you did was more reckless than even I would do. I was worried I had lost you and I don't honestly think I could forgive myself for that."

Nasira rested a hand on his chest and she smiled, "I'm sure you've done worse. I'm not a child Altaïr, I know how to take care of myself. Don't you worry I'm not about to allow myself to die while on a mission quite yet."

He studied her for several moments before he sighed in submission, "I'm still not entirely convinced but I trust you. But promise me you'll be more careful."

She chuckled, "Alright I promise. I understand you would like to reclaim your role as the all mighty reckless one."

He smirked at her comment, "How else am I to keep a high reputation when you come along and try to squash it?"

"Tis' my nature." She returned.

He laughed softly and pulled her into a soft but passionate kiss. Nasira melted under his soft lips, instantly falling for his charm. She hoped their conversation would not wake Sabriyah across the room but she never stirred. Their lips parted and Nasira rested her head down upon his chest. Altaïr wrapped his arms around her and shifted himself into a comfortable position. He watched her breathing slow as she fell asleep almost immediately. He shifted slightly to blow out the candle before he too closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Upon the fourth day since the rescue, the sun had barely begun to rise. Nasira was curled tightly against Altaïr's side with his arm resting on her shoulder. The Bureau was silent, the only movements were the rise and fall of the occupant's chests as they slept.

A faint rustling brought Nasira out of a deep sleep. Her senses grew acute to the surroundings around her, without the need to move she scanned the Bureau. There was no movement inside but there was something outside.

Her hand instinctively went for her sword as she sprang into a sitting position, sending a sharp pain throughout her body with the sudden movement. In that same moment a figure dropped through the roof entrance. When Nasira suddenly jolted up, Altaïr awoke instantly and shot up to a sitting position as well. His eyes instantly sought and found the source. The moment his gaze fell upon the figure he relaxed. He placed a reassuring hand on Nasira's shoulder.

"Malik, what the hell is wrong with you to be dropping in so early in the morning?" Altaïr said with a yawn.

The white robed and hooded man turned to face Altaïr, and Nasira instantly noticed he had only one arm, the left one was nothing but a folded sleeve. The man pulled down his hood, a smirk on his features. Nasira guessed he was either the same age as Altaïr, two years older than herself, or only a year or two older.

"Why, did I startle the great Altaïr?" Asked Malik with a raised brow.

Altaïr shot him a mock glare, "Shut up. I merely wasn't expecting anyone to be dropping in unexpectedly so early."

Malik chuckled, "I see."

Altaïr tilted his head curiously, "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, I received a messenger bird from the Master explaining he was summoning me to Masyaf. He mentioned that you, accompanied by another had ridden here to Acre with a rescue mission." Malik's eyes fell upon Nasira, "I take it you were the one accompanying him."

Nasira nodded, "Yes I am."

Malik, rather unexpectedly to Nasira, bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. As you probably have already guessed, my name is Malik."

Nasira smiled, "Thank you. I am Nasira Ibnat-Toran'Lar."

"I am going to take a wild guess from the black uniform you are of the Akhawat-Afya. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"That's good, I was beginning to think Altaïr was bringing random women into the Bureau." He said with a grin.

Altaïr rolled his eyes with slight irritation, "We get it Malik."

Malik laughed, "So when are you all headed back to Masyaf?"

"As soon as wounds are healed enough to make the journey." Said Altaïr, motioning to Sabriyah behind Malik and Nasira.

Malik turned slightly to glance behind him, his gaze falling upon Sabriyah's still sleeping form, then back to Nasira and Altaïr, "I see."

"You don't need to wait for us. It could still be a couple of days before we can leave."

Malik shrugged, "I can wait, besides the Master did not specify why I was being summoned."

"I have an idea why." Sabriyah piped in, rising to a sitting position, yawned and stretched.

Malik turned to the middle aged woman behind him with curiously raised brows, "And what would that be?"

"If you make yourself comfortable and allow us to wake up fully I would be happy to fill you in." She said, yawning again.

Malik chuckled and lowered to a sit upon the stone floor. Altaïr rose and moved into the other room to make some tea. At that moment Mahid moved sleepily to the doorway, his sleepy gaze falling to Malik's form sitting on the floor.

"This place just keeps getting fuller and fuller with each day." He said.

Malik grinned at the Bureau leader, "Be honored to have this many guests, I hardly get more than one a week."

Mahid huffed, "I prefer the silence."

Sabriyah giggled in the corner, receiving a wink from Malik as he teased the Leader. Being the Bureau Leader of Jerusalem he knew very well what it was like having little to no Assassins, or on a very rare occasion several in one shot.

A few minutes later Altaïr returned with a couple mugs of tea for Nasira and Sabriyah. Malik glanced up to him and blinked, "Where's mine?"

Altaïr rose a brow, "What am I your maid? Get it yourself."

Nasira giggled as Altaïr sat down next to her, eying his fellow Brother, "You seem strangely more cheerful than normal. Usually you're more uptight and serious."

Malik rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Thank you. You're a true friend Altaïr." His sarcasm heavy, receiving a shrug from Altaïr, "If you must know, I haven't been given a whole lot of freedom lately. I have been restricted to the Bureau for so long that I was becoming irritable. To be able to travel away from Jerusalem is a nice change."

"I hate to break it to you Malik, but that's what being a Bureau Leader is all about. You are stuck in the Bureau for long periods of time, relaying information back to the Master and helping along the other Assassins." Mahid sniffed, irritation in his tone.

"Thank you for obvious tips Mahid. I don't particularly wish to become a hard-headed cranky old man like yourself that only wishes to remain stuck in the Bureau for all eternity." Malik shot back, the tense anger heavy in the air.

Altaïr sighed, "Enough you two. You are both acting like an old married couple."

Both Mahid and Malik glared at Altaïr. Looks that if given real circumstances, wished nothing more than the Elite to burst into flames. Mahid grumbled and wandered back into the other room. Malik went and grabbed himself a mug of tea and returned to his spot on the floor.

"Tell me Malik, what rumors have reached your ears?" Asked Sabriyah after the tension subsided.

Malik thought for a moment before seemingly coming to a conclusion, "I've only heard rumor that the Templars are searching for something again. Something similar to the Pieces of Eden. However, I have only believed they are going mad."

"Not entirely. I will explain from the beginning."

Sabriyah began from the beginning, from the events Nasira relayed to her about the Akhawat-Afya Master's betrayal. Malik was silent, his eyes Sabriyah as she spoke. He never interrupted once, not even to ask a question. His attention sparked at the mention of the pendant, but he remained silent until she finished completely.

The room was silent, Malik deep in thought. Nasira and Altaïr exchanged glances with the silence. Malik's once joyful features turned serious, "So the Templars have, for now, strayed from the Pieces of Eden and onto this pendant."

"Yes." Answered Sabriyah with a grim nod.

Malik sighed, his features seemingly weary, "I did not think the Templars would remain dormant for long. I was rather hoping they would give up. But alas, that is far too much to ask for."

"Look at it from this perspective Malik. If the Templars decided to stop trying to control all within the Holy Land, or the whole world for this matter, then how else would the Brotherhood and Sisterhood keep busy? We would have little to no targets to be rid of." Altaïr said, his expression lazy.

Malik couldn't keep back the small smirk at the corner of his mouth, "How true Brother. We would all be bored senseless."

"That we would." The Elite replied.

Malik turned his gaze to the young Sister sitting quietly beside Altaïr, "Nasira, may I take a look at the pendant?"

"Of course." Nasira said and removed the thin silver chain from around her neck. The strangely opaque blue, tear shaped orb within the grasp of the extremely thin wire, sparkled in the sunlight as it was passed from guardian to Malik's outstretched hand.

He took it gingerly from Nasira and held the pendant up. He studied it for several minutes, enchanted by its shape, color, and of course, its purpose.

"When innocents are pulled into eternal darkness, let there be light to guide their way." Malik uttered rather quietly.

Nasira tilted her head curiously, "What does that mean?"

Malik's eyes turned from the pendant to Nasira, "These are the prophesied words put behind this pendant, the Tears of the Innocent. Of course, those words are of the good version. There is another more dire version."

"Let fear wash over the hearts of the innocent, and eternal darkness over the land lest this Tear fall into the hands of one without a pure heart."

Malik handed back the pendant. Nasira returned it around her neck, her hand holding it tightly over her chest. The two versions of the verses running over and over in her mind. She would never have thought a simple pendant could provide so much power. Both great and terrifying. The thought made her shudder.

"You have a huge responsibility brought down upon you as guardian Nasira. Are you up for the challenge?" Asked Malik with a raised brow.

Nasira was silent, her hand still gripping the Tear. After a short time she rose her gaze to meet Malik's and he could see in her eyes strength and determination, "I am an Elite Assassin of the Akhawat-Afya. If I couldn't proudly uphold this title, then in no way would I be up to the challenge of being the guardian of the Tears of the Innocent." A confident look on her face as she spoke.

Malik barked a laugh, "Such is the attitude of the Sisters, as to be expected of course. I do not doubt you will serve as guardian well."

Nasira grinned proudly, her worries and doubts over the whole being a guardian thing whisking away, confidence taking its place.


	13. Return to Masyaf

_I am truly sorry to all those that have put this fanfic on your alert list, and I haven't updated in 7 months. That's an insane time span. However, I have been stuck on this godforsaken writer's block for several months. It can't seem to put anything down on paper or my laptop without hating it. It's driving me insane. I've actually had this chapter written out and halfway down typing it but I just didn't feel like finishing, it was irritating as hell. Which drives me to my next point._

_I am not satisfied with this chapter, infact I don't like it at all. How it's written bothers me. However, as I plan on eventually rewriting this fanfic I am not too worried. Although, I am still stuck on this godforsaken writer's block and art block. I just wish it would go away so I could be much more productive. Oh well._

_Sorry for the frequent mushiness in the chapters thus far, I can't help it! And for the lack of action lately. I have big plans for the chapters ahead! I wish to try and force this writer's block away and work on Chapter 14 asap. We'll see. Anyways, enjoy for now._

_I do appreciate constructive critique based on my writing, not just upon the story itself. This is what I want to help me further establish how I can properly write my novel. Again, flamers and rude comments will be ignored and laughed at because I find them hilariously amusing ! Oh and you are more than welcome to point out spelling mistakes and if I have forgotten to add italics and such! Thank you!_

_All Assassin's Creed characters and such are © Ubisoft  
All OC's created by me are © To me_.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Return to Masyaf**

Only two days after Malik's arrival, six from the beginning of the rescue, the time for departure to Masyaf neared. Sabriyah's ankle still forced her to used a cane for added support but she was confident she could make the journey by horseback to Masyaf. Many of Nasira's more minor wounds had almost healed completely and a couple of larger ones were still quite sore, however she could move freely now. She also felt confident enough to ride.

It was decided they would leave early in the evening, when the sun was setting. This way the sun wasn't beating down on them when they traveled.

The afternoon wore on, Sabriyah and Malik took to the streets of Acre to gather supplies. Mahid also left to do his daily errands. Nasira and Altaïr were the only two to remain within the Bureau. Altaïr stood behind the Leader's desk, referring to old texts and maps, most with no importance. Nasira stood within the other room. She had spent most of the day stretching and moving, wanting her wounds, especially the larger one on her right side and leg, to heal quicker. A sharp pain still shot through her as she moved, but it was slowly becoming more numbing and slightly tolerable.

She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes focused upon the black Katana held in her right hand. Her hand gripped the hilt tightly but gingerly, the leather of her gloves creaking silently but she could gently feel it. She began twirling the blade slowly in one hand then smoothly passing it to the other. With the increased speed, the motion of the blade caused the air to whistle lightly in her ears. Her focus and concentration was upon the blade, passing it from one hand to the next. Her muscles flexed with every movement.

Despite her keen concentration, part of her mind still remained alert to her surroundings. She sensed movement, despite that she heard nothing. She twisted her body around, turning the blade so the dull side faced outwards, and slashed horizontally. The blade was swung until it contacted with steel. Nasira's eyes glanced to the contact, the steel of a gauntlet that blocked the hip. Her blue eyes then shifted up to Altaïr's deep brown ones, receiving a smirk from him.

"You were so lost in the moment I didn't think you would detect me approaching." He challenged.

"A skilled swordsman should never allow their concentration to fall upon one moment only, but grant their minds access to the surroundings around them to better assess whether multiple enemies approach." Nasira countered, returning a challenging smirk.

"So you wish to lecture me. In that case." His free hand, the other not blocking the blade, flew out to grab her arm gripping her blade. He twisted her around, using the blocking hand to push the blade away and in turn releasing her grip where he took the hilt into his own palm. He twisted her around so he was behind her and held both her arms behind her back so she couldn't move them. He held the blade up close to her throat.

His lips brushed up against her ear, "Now what do you wish to lecture to me about?"

"That you are an unfair jerk, taking advantage of injured people." She answered.

He laughed at her answer and returned the blade into the scabbard at her side. He released her arms and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close to him, "You don't really think that do you? Surely a gentleman like myself couldn't possibly be such an unfair jerk as you say."

Nasira barked a laugh, "A gentleman you say? You couldn't honestly mean yourself?" She turned to face him, her hands on his chest, and her nose close to his, "Prove to me you are this gentleman you say you are."

Altaïr grinned, "I will take you up on that offer."

Nasira chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a seducing kiss. Altaïr pulled her against him and returned the kiss. He broke their stance after a few moments, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"I need to make one last errand run. Do you think you can hold this place until someone returns?"

Nasira smiled, "I think so."

"Good, I shouldn't be long and I'm sure someone will be returning shortly as well." Altaïr responded and kissed her once more before releasing her frame and leaving through the roof exit.

Nasira watched him disappear and sighed. She wanted ever so to spend more time with the Assassin but knew with their profession and current missions, this was to be quite impossible. Never mind the fact that their love shouldn't even be possible to begin with. With their opposing sides and all.

With little enthusiasm to continue with her swordplay, Nasira retreated to sitting behind Mahid's counter and glanced over the same texts and maps Altaïr was looking at earlier. She rested her chin on her hand, her expression filled with pure boredom.

* * *

A couple of hours passed before Sabriyah and Malik returned with supplies for the journey. To release some of the boredom and kill some time, Nasira helped with loading the saddlebags. It was also decided earlier that Malik and Mahid would take the saddlebags to the horses and get them saddled before departure. They were unsure whether the guards would be keeping a lookout for the two black robed Sisters. Sabriyah being an important prisoner, as once having carried the Tear, and Nasira for having killed several guards as well.

The sun was slowly beginning to lower, Mahid and Malik left to get the horses ready. Sabriyah stated she too had a horse there, a black mare also staying at the same stables. She hoped the keeper there hadn't sold or let free the mare. Altaïr returned a short time before the sun was even lower. He refused to tell Nasira what he was out for when she asked, receiving a pout from her. He only smiled rather suspiciously.

Both Leaders returned an hour later to announce the horses being ready. The time had come for their journey to Masyaf, having delayed six days already. It was obvious how relieved Mahid was to see his Bureau clear out and return to being quiet. Although Sabriyah had a distinct feeling part of him would be a little disappointed to see them go as he would have no one to talk to.

"Be careful on your journey. Although with such a large group the guards shouldn't be suspicious. I've noticed an increased amount of activity between them however, so still be wary." Said the older Bureau Leader as the four readied themselves.

"We will be cautious. Thank you Mahid for putting up with our presence for so long. And for using up your medical supplies." Altaïr said.

Mahid nodded, "That is what these Bureaus are here for. Now be off before it is too late."

Altaïr turned and pulled himself out easily through the roof exit. Nasira followed next, although the effort was a little more difficult with her wounds. She grunted as she felt her muscles protest but she refused to submit. However, as she was just lifting herself up and hand tightened around her arm and she was hoisted up and onto the roof with little effort on Altaïr's part. Nasira felt a tinge of agitation rise in her stomach and didn't reply to his help, having not wanting it to begin with. Malik and Sabriyah followed next before they were all finally standing atop the roof.

The four scanned the rooftops, but as usual, no guards lurked about. They remained upon the rooftops for as long as possible, crossing only the buildings closest to one another. When they could no longer leap across without risking reopening or worsening injuries, they descended to ground level. They walked closely together, hoping they wouldn't receive as many suspicious stares. Thankfully, their idea seemed to work, although the stares from the guards still lingered suspiciously. Most likely more towards the fact that all within the ground carried weapons in a large scale.

The four Assassins reached the gates and decided to attempt just exiting casually. The four guards that always stood guard at the entrance were leaning against the stone walls, conserving with one another. Altaïr walked closely behind Nasira, his hand ready to draw his sword if he needed. Behind them walked cautiously, Malik and Sabriyah. The guards watched them with sharp eyes, the Assassins doing well to avoid their hard\stares. They managed to leave with no incidents, although if they would have left individually they wouldn't have been able to leave so easily.

They reached the stable, Malik leading them to their readied horses. Asimah and Junaid whinnied loudly as their masters approached. Nasira smiled and rubbed the mare's muzzle. Next to Junaid stood and tall silver gelding, Malik's mount, Canain. Next to Asimah was Sabriyah's magnificent black mare, Ikela.

"The stablehand tried to sell your mare several times Sabriyah, but no one would purchase her out of fearing her. Apparently, she ripped one gentleman's shirt right off and charged others." Explained Malik as he mounted his horse.

Sabriyah grinned as she scratched the mare's muzzle, "That's my girl. I'm sorry I have been away for so long Ikela."

The black mare nickered and nuzzled the woman's shoulder affectionately. She smiled and patted her neck before mounting. Nasira and Altaïr proceeded to mount their horses before the four set off at an easy trot away from Acre. Hadi joined the group as they left the city far behind. His cry echoed across the skies as he flew effortlessly above.

They rode throughout the night, stopping only once to water and rest the horses. They continued to ride throughout the day, finally stopping to make camp as the sun began to lower. They continued for several days, careful to avoid any guard camps.

Upon the fifth day, the roads became much more familiar now. Tall rock walls began to form around them, the road winding through the walls like a canyon. Sabriyah glanced to her right, catching sight of a stone tablet oh so familiar to her. It read 'Masyaf' in carved writing. She smiled and continued forward with the others. Further in they passed several Hashshashin Brothers on normal look-out duty. They watched the four pass by briefly, their gazes then returning ahead of them.

Rounding a couple of turns, the main gate to Masyaf finally loomed ahead. The two guards standing by the gates made no move to stop them, only standing straighter in respect to the two high ranking Assassins riding through. The villagers watched the group pass by, some muttering softly to one another, others unaffected by their presence. The four halted their mounts at the stables and dismounted. Stable hands instantly moved to take the reins of the horses.

"We'll gather our saddlebags shortly, just leave them by our horse's stalls." Said Altaïr to the young boys.

"Yes sir." Answered the one holding Junaid's reins. The other hands bowed and proceeded to lead the horses away.

Without another word the four made their way up towards the main building where the Grand Master stayed within. As they approached the two Brothers standing guard at the entrance bowed their heads.

"Brother Altaïr, Brother Malik, the Master awaits for you all within the Garden." Said one.

Altaïr nodded, "Thank you."

They proceeded inside, the guards standing within watched them passed by. The many scholars within halted their tasks and watched curiously. Their gazes mainly lingered upon the two black clad Akhawat-Afya Sisters. Up the first set of stairs, directly ahead was the door that lead to the huge balcony which was the Garden. They stepped through and Nasira's eyes widened in at the wondrous sight. She, being the only one that hadn't stepped foot in the Garden, had never set sight upon so much greenery in her life. Luscious plant-life grew all around the two platformed level. Stone pathways led all around, including directly in the middle a small man-made creek with a small waterfall that fell to the second level.

Nasira lingered slightly, her eyes glancing all around her, as the other ventured forward. Nasira jogged to catch up as all four of them walked down the small staircase to the second level. There, the Grand Master walked amongst the greenery. The Grand Master moved his gaze to the approaching group and his lips parted to a smile. He stepped towards them once they stopped before him and his eyes instantly fell upon Sabriyah.

"My dear sister." The Master said and spread his arms open wide.

Sabriyah stepped forward with a smile and embraced her true brother, "It's good to finally see you again brother."

Once the siblings parted from their embrace, the Master rose his gaze to Altaïr, Nasira, and Malik, whom waited patiently, "Altaïr, Nasira, you both did well in successfully completing the mission and bringing Sabriyah back safely. I understand from the letter sent, however, that injuries were sustained during the mission." He looked to Nasira upon his last words.

Nasira bowed her head, "Yes Grand Master. However, I believe they were necessary upon actually completing the bare ends of the mission. My sacrifice is nothing sir."

"But you must remember to place that sacrifice responsibly. Thankfully you came out alive. Keep in mind that there is always other ways around things. There always is. What if your sacrifice resulted in your death and in the end, the others that were aiding you if you had not fully thought through your plan?"

The Grand Master's words hit the young Sister hard. Her eyes lowered sheepishly, she realized now how her hard-headed nature could have cost both Altaïr and Sabriyah's life in their escape from the guards Headquarters. Nasira remained quiet. Altaïr glanced to her with a slight frown, sensing her change.

The Master looked to Malik, "I see you have received my summons Malik and arrived with these three." He gestured to Sabriyah, Nasira, and Altaïr.

Malik nodded, "Yes Master. I actually made a detour to Acre to see if Altaïr and Nasira were still present as you had mentioned they were there. Since they were, I returned with them."

"So then I will come to understand you have already been told of why I summoned you here and the situation."

"Yes sir, I have been."

The Master nodded, "Good, then I have little to explain then. Nasira, I would like you to visit Ameena and have her look over your injuries and you are free to do as you wish afterwards. Altaïr, Malik, I would like you to remain, for we need to discuss some things.

Nasira bowed, "Yes sir, thank you." She said quietly, turned, and walked out of the Gardens. Altaïr watched her go before returning his gaze back to the Master.

Once the young Sister was fully out of range the Master spoke, "I have sent some spies to Aldrahn to gather some information and update on the situation there."

"And?" Asked Sabriyah quietly.

The Master looked to his sister grimly, both Altaïr and Malik listened intently, "It doesn't look good I'm afraid. The village is swarming with Templars. I do not know of the remaining Sisters, whether some remain alive is unknown. The citizens are still, but just barely. The Knights are ruthless and merciless, they take their food and leave only enough to keep them alive. I would not permit the man I sent to venture within, only gather as much information from the outside. It is much too dangerous."

The three remained silent so the Master continued, "I need time to think, but I will draw upon all of you for help soon. For now I am unsure as to how to work this."

"Is this why you asked Nasira to leave?" Asked Sabriyah curiously.

The Master smiled, "Your apprentice is strong both physically and mentally. She has changed much since she arrived. I think she has also received much help from this experience as well."

The Master's eyes flicked to Altaïr, whom noticed and pretended to admire the greenery around them. The Master chuckled lightly and continued, "Nasira is maturing quickly and coming to understand more. However, much has happened within the last few weeks and too much strain and stress may cause her to break. I am trying to avoid this. Her emotions are well controlled with the years of training she has received. But we must be careful. The same goes for every one of us. Too much stress is terrible for our health, especially with the current situation, I'm afraid it's going to be just that much harder."

Sabriyah nodded, "Yes, I have noticed this as well."

"For now, while we bide our time, we can all rest and regain our strength. The time to strike will draw near, when the timing is just right, we must be ready." The Master turned to Malik and Altaïr, "Malik, Altaïr, I would like you both to oversee the training of the Novices today. I'm afraid the trainer is temporarily unavailable due to injuries. It seems a stray knife from a clumsy Novice rendered him incapable of everyday strain."

Malik grinned, "Oh the poor man. I think we need to pay our friend a visit later to see if he needs comforting."

Altaïr chuckled, "I'm sure he'll appreciate our presence with much enthusiasm."

"Go now and relieve the substitute, I'm afraid he may not fair for much longer." Said the Master.

Altaïr and Malik both bowed, "Yes Master."

The two Brothers turned on their heels and walked out of the Gardens, leaving their Master and Sabriyah to converse with one another. They stepped out of the main building and walked down the path towards the training ring where many students lounged around. The many Novices were clearly ignoring the poor substitute, whom was having trouble keeping their attention. No one noticed the two high ranking Assassins approach. Malik and Altaïr exchanged glances before Malik stepped forward.

"Novices! Stand straight and pay attention!" Shouted Malik over the noise.

The Novices instantly quietened and jumped to their feet, straightening as the two high ranking Assassins approached them. Malik's eyes glinted and he grinned maliciously, "Who's up for a game of knock the sword from Altaïr's hand?"

Instantly, all of their faces dropped of all humor and their eyes widened in horror upon Malik's words. All of their gazes fell to Altaïr's smirking face as he stepped towards the training ring. Their day was about to become a terrifying and exhausting ordeal, and exhausting it was. Young trainee Novices came at the Elite from all sides. Any tricks they could possibly think of was tried to retrieve the longsword from the Elite's hand. All failed to win the game.

The sun beat down mercilessly, about as merciless as Malik and Altaïr were to their students. Passerbys, mainly other Brothers of all ranks stopped to watch the training session. Malik shouted to the students ways of disarming Altaïr**, **and to step with more stealth rather than jump blindly forward. Some managed to step close, actually listening to Malik's shouts of advice, but Altaïr was too quick at reading their movements. The training session had only lasted an hour, the two teachers refusing to quit until at least most of the students got it into their heads to learn he methods given to them. Altaïr was barely breaking a sweat, although he long abandoned the long sleeved shirt overtop of the sleeveless-like vest beneath, leaving his bare arms exposed and his hood lowered.

The students quickly began to tire, however, they did not think their relentless teachers were about to let them rest any time soon. Malik frowned, knowing the young Novices' movements were slowing from exhaustion. However, it irritated him how his friend within the middle of the ring was hardly feeling any strain. The irritation was more towards the fact that the entire time not one student came close to disarming Altaïr. Malik sighed and moved to call a halt to the practice session.

Altaïr held his blade lightly, his eyes watching the slowing students, seeing the desperation in their eyes. Not one stepped forward to challenge him, their minds reeling over how they could obtain the blade in th Elite's hand. Altaïr began to straighten, his guard lowering for only half a second. A flash caught his eye and he felt something brush his hand holding his sword. His reflexes reacted instantly and he barely managed to grip the hilt and pull the blade up. He spun and locked his blade to block with another.

The action happened so quickly the students did not react at first until the dust settled. Their eyes widened in shock upon Altaïr's newest opponent whom had dared to challenge him. Malik's lips twisted into a grin as his gaze also fell upon the new opponent. The match was about to become more interesting.

"Watch students, for you are about to witness how one finishes this game." Said Malik over the excited mutterings of the students and the many extra watchers.

"Did the heat of the sun weak your movements Altaïr?" Asked the challenger smoothly.

Altaïr's gaze flicked from the black blade that blocked defensively against his own. He then slid his gaze to meet the captivating bright blue eyes of his challenger. His lips twisted into a grin, "My movements are never slowed to as something as primitive as the sun dear Sister. You are very brave to challenge me, being injured and all."

"Ha!" Nasira barked, "Typical of you, Brother, to judge my skill based on past injuries. I guess I'll just have to show you how injured I really am."

Nasira pushed back harder than Altaïr expected. He took several unexpected steps back. He recovered swiftly in enough time to parry the ruthless attack Nasira pressed forward with. Their blades flashed in the sunlight, metallic clangs reverberated and echoed across the rock walls surrounding them. The mock fight was watched by many, and many cheered them on.

Dust stirred from the footwork of the two relentless Assassins as they wailed on each other. Several times Nasira came dangerously close to retrieving Altaïr's blade. Each time he just barely managed to evade her grasp. Perspiration cascaded down their bodies, but neither wished to surrender to defeat. Their muscles screamed in protest, but the moment had them so caught up they hardly noticed. However, all games come to an end some time.

Nasira's hand reached out to grab the hand that held the sword she sought. Her fingertips brushed over the hilt of the sword. Their movements were so quick, few comprehended the outcome. As Nasira reached to grab Altaïr's sword, she brought her blade forward to push his back. However, Altaïr also reached for Nasira's blade. Both twisted swiftly, but Nasira was pushed back hard and she slammed into the railing of the ring behind her. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a flash and as she blinked Altaïr was directly in front of her, his opposite hand gripping the fence at her side and the tip of the black blade only millimeters from her throat. Despite that he held in his hand Nasira's own blade, Nasira pressed against his side horizontally his own blade. Their eyes remained locked upon one another, their breathing heavy from the exertion of their long practice. The heat from their bodies could be felt as if they were standing in front of a fire.

"Tie!" Shouted Malik, receiving many shouts and whistles from the crowd.

Altaïr stepped back, extending a hand to his opponent. Nasira accepted the offer and allowed him to pull her forward and off the fence. Both handed their swords back hilt first respectively, and both accepted with a satisfied smile. As they began to move towards the gates leading out of the ring, Altaïr moved close to Nasira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I see your mood changed awfully quickly." He said quiet enough for only her to hear.

Nasira turned her head slightly, "I know. I thought upon the Master's words hard while Ameena treated what needed to be treated on my old wounds. He is right of course, but I refuse to let something like that affect me. Instead I will learn from it and know better the next time. Also, to relieve the pressures in my mind, I saw you and Malik teaching the new students and noticed you needed a hand."

"I needed a hand you say?" Altaïr's grip on her shoulder tightened, his voice a mock threat.

Nasira laughed and spun to relieve his grip on her shoulder, a mischievous grin across her features. Altaïr shook his head and chuckled at her enthusiasm. They exited the ring and Malik threw his arm up.

"Despite that Nasira here managed to obtain Altaïr's sword, Altaïr in return seized Nasira's blade, and with that created an equal tie. This, Brothers, is what you all will be capable of with much practice and hard work. You are not expected to learn this overnight. Altaïr and Nasira, both equal ranks although from different factions, have been training for years to achieve this level. Watch closely to matches such as this and you will learn much. Because none of you came close to taking Altaïr's sword, I expect ten laps around the compound and an hour's time on the agility course!"

The air was filled with heavy groans and whining from the young Novices. None dared to disobey their higher ranking official for they would ultimately receive a beating. The group began forward with their punishment laps, Malik shouting to them as they went.

"Ah to be a Novice. Thank the gods that time has passed. That was brutal times." Said Nasira sarcastically as she watched the young boys go.

Altaïr chuckled, draping a towel he used to wipe the sweat and grime from his face and neck around his shoulders. Nasira turned to him, "Now that, that is over, I'm headed to the Bathhouse to berid of this filthy sweat and dirt from me."

Altaïr rose a brow, "Good idea because you smell pretty bad."

Nasira gasped and punched him across the arm, "You jerk! I'm not doing this for you, you know!"

Altaïr laughed as she turned and stormed off, however a quick glance back from her with glinting eyes and a smirk on her lips showed she wasn't at all fazed by his comment. Suddenly, Altaïr's opposite arm was punched and he glanced over at the unexpected gesture.

" Altaïr you dog! I didn't know you had a thing for Sister Nasira!" Malik said with a grin.

Altaïr felt his face turn slightly red, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to hide it Brother. I've known you too long, so you can't hide your emotions from me."

Altaïr rolled his eyes and both Brothers wandered after their students, Malik harassing his good friend.

* * *

Nasira stepped out of the Bathhouse feeling clean and refreshed. She ran a hand through her still damp hair and glanced about. The sun was close to lowering, sending a red glow across the canyon walls. Nasira felt no need to retire to her quarters just yet. Her eyes scanned the surrounding canyon walls and one in particular caught her eye. Nasira grinned and made her way over to a lone rock pillar along the edge of the village.

The climb was fairly simple for the Elite Sister. A task given during all levels of training. Nasira reached the top of the huge rock pillar, her eyes glancing across the land. The red glow cast off the valley from the lowering sun gave the land a new and beautiful look. Nasira lowered herself to a sitting position, leaning back against a large boulder that sat upon the pillar. Her muscles relaxed, a content smile across her features.

An hour passed, the sun lowering fully. The air cooled, sending a light breeze across the canyon. The only sounds that Nasira could hear was the light wind moving across the valley, a faint call of a bird, probably Hadi, and a light shuffling behind her. Nasira blinked and her brows scrunched as she heard the shuffling again, suddenly sensing a presence. She jerked her head up, her eyes locking with the deep brown bemused ones of Altaïr, whom perched upon the boulder above her.

"You really need to stop zoning out so much. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I was lost in the scenery what can I say. I should ask you the same." Nasira answered with a raised brow.

"I always come here to get away from the busy life below. But, I see you have found it."

Nasira's lips twitched in a smirk, "I see, so would you like me to leave then?"

Altaïr rolled his eyes, "Scoot forward a little."

Nasira pulled herself forward a little. Altaïr hopped down and settled himself down behind her. He grabbed her sides and pulled her back against him where she rested against his chest.

"Close your eyes." Said Altaïr.

Nasira tilted her head, "Why?"

"Just do it."

Nasira sighed sarcastically and did as she was told. She listened, hearing a faint jingling sound as his hands brushed against her neck. She felt something attach around her neck, placed above the chain with the Tear attached. Her curiosity peaked and finally she heard a light click.

Altaïr leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear, "This was the last errand I was away for in Acre before our departure."

Nasira opened her eyes, her fingers seeking the new object around her neck. She touched the object and held it forward so she could fully see it. Her eyes widened in shock as her gaze fell upon the object. Upon a light silver chain sat a black pewter raven pendant. Its wings were spread, the chain attached to both ends of the wings. A tiny blue gem marked the raven's eye as its head was tilted to the side./

" Altaïr this...this is beautiful!" Nasira exclaimed, although her voice was hushed, "Thank you so much!"

Nasira twisted her head to the side and planted a heartful kiss upon his lips. Altaïr returned the kiss and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The sky darkened above, stars beginning to shine brightly and the moon began its nightly climb across the sky.


End file.
